The Worlds Greatest Duelist
by king of games23
Summary: I had been living In Domino Town for nine years going to school and making friends but one of them Yugi muto had challenged me over something petty and stupid I could say that Yugi was testing me on how well I could duel considering I have never lost In my own right but I couldn't have cared less this is my story and i want to prove I'm the best.(Takes place in a alternate universe
1. Worlds greatest duelist

Chapter 1

The Fated Duel

He had lived in a backwater town with plenty of friends. Those were simpler and much calmer days. Like any other teenager in this world, Andre Neromaki went go to school and played Duel Monsters. in the cafeteria, he always had a friend in a boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya, who had his always impressive Hyorinmaru deck.

Their matches were something fierce, but very friendly. Toshiro but very was a tough opponent. Of course he was. One wasn't a two-time local champion at the card shop for nothing. But despite his skills, and impressive wins, Andre won each time, making him a worthy opponent for Toshiro and at times a fierce rival. They would be neck and neck with someone going down to their last hundred Life Points. There were times when it looked like Toshiro would defeat Andre, but if by magic or an unseen force aiding him, Andre drew just what he needed to gain the win over him.

King of Ironwood High School they dubbed him. The title alone brought him more friends than he ever dreamed he would have.

Then one day…it would all be taken away.

Andre found himself having to move because his parents got new jobs at industrial Illusions, located smackdab in the middle of some big city called Domino.

There was nothing he could do to change their minds. Weeks after school let out, Andre's family packed all their belongings and off they flew to their new home.

The summer holidays had ended and Andre found himself making no new friends. it seemed like every duelist in this city had an over bloated ego. They were no fun to play against, and when they would lose, they turned to parasites, always tailing after Andre to get a win over him.

"Have you made any new friends?" Andre's mother asked.

"No," Andre replied stirring his ramen around and around in the bowl. it started to grow cold.

"Why not?" his father asked, his eyes glued to the flatscreen over their table showing a duel between a girl with flaming red hair and a duelist with a ridiculous luchador gimmick.

Why not?

As if he needed to explain himself again.

This city. These people. He hated it. School had finally began. His classmates. He hated them, too.

The way they played was so…over the top and cringy. They were just bursting with energy. Domino may have been the birthplace of Duel Monsters, but damn, he wished these kids would turn it down a notch.

They were so cheerful and happy over nothing. Day after day, Andre would look in a few shops to see people playing. Being a little arrogant and prideful of his game, he thought the moves they made weren't impressive so he ignored them. Nobody cared to make a good deck, they were just playing for the fun of it.

Andre decided to look in once last place. A quaint little shop that sold games that was simply called Game Shop. Inside, there were young players dueling with decks overflowing with cards. Some were too young to even care for their cards.

There was a boy from preschool with a Firewall Dragon. And it was unsleeved! The nerve of him. His hands were sticky with chocolate and it was getting all over the card.

Argh! it was such a painful thing to see. No worthwhile opponents here, Andre thought. He turned to leave.

But then he spotted a kid with golden black and red spiky hair playing against another kid with spiked hair colored orange and bright red to make it look like flames.

The kid was attacked directly by a Quintet Magician, which ended the game. His cold, menacing, blue eyes seemed to flare when he looked at the boy with spiked hair.

"Argh! You just got lucky! I will be victorious and prove I'm the best duelist ever. So just you wait!"

The kid with the spiked hair gave a friendly laugh as he shuffled his deck. "Well, all you need is a little practice. Maybe…just maybe, you'll beat me." He turned to the door and saw Andre.

"Uh oh," Andre said to himself. "I better get going before they come out here," I had said to myself.

"Yugi do you know him?" asked the kid with flaming hair, picking up his stuff.

Yugi shook his head. "Not a lot but he's in some of my classes. Hey, welcome to the Game Shop. If you wanna play at the tables, I'm sorry. We're closing in a few minutes. You'll have to come back tomorrow. Otherwise, you're free to make one final checkout"

Andre bowed. "No thanks. I…I have to get going anyway."

He walked outside, the bell over the door rang as it swung open. He paused and rubbed his chin.

"Yugi? It can't be him. The King of Games?"

At school the next day, Andre found himself running into Yugi again.

"Hey, you're Andre, right?" Yugi asked, chasing him down.

Andre turned and gave a groan. "Yeah, I am, but who are you?"

"Well I'm Yugi Muto, I've heard a lot about you."

"Yugi Muto!" said Andre. "You're the winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournaments, right? It's an honor. What do you want with me?"

"Uhh…" Yugi said bashfully, and rubbing the back of his head. He didn't like his newfound fame. Like Andre, he wanted things quiet and preferred to be with his small group of friends. "Well, I heard you were really good. How about a duel?"

This brought life back into Andre. Finally. An opponent worthy of his talents.

"Me? You want to duel me? Yeah. Ok let's go. But you better be prepared," I said to him.

When the school courtyard was empty and cleared of students, Andre and Yugi brought out their Duel Disks, concealed in their backpacks. Yugi took his deck out of the black deck case strapped to his belt. The edges of the cards were glimmering in gold, telling Andre that they were from the expensive Gold Series packs. Not only was Yugi skilled, but his deck was shiny, with every spell, trap, and monster shimmering with every rarity imaginable.

Andre's deck wasn't as fancy as Yugi's was, but he knew that skills were what made a duelist, not flash. But this was Yugi Muto. The World Champion. He had both.

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

Vs

Yugi Muto

8000 life points

DUEL!

Andre drew.

"I'll start this duel off by playing the spell card, Cost Down. By discarding one card, I can lower the level of all the monsters in my hand by two. Now I play Summoned Skull in attack mode. And then I play one card face down. I end my turn."

Yugi smirked. Cost Down. Nothing he hasn't seen before.

"Ok my turn. I draw. To start my turn, I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

A hundreds of glowing swords rained down on Andre's playing field. Summoned Skull hissed as he was frozen in place.

"With my swords out in play, your monsters can't attack for the next three turns. I then end my turn with two cards face-down.

Andre scoffed and drew his next card. "I set a monster. Then I activate the Dark Magic Curtain. Now all I have to do is pay half my Life Points to special summon my Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Andre summoned a Dark Magician with dark purple armor and red glowing trim. His skin was bluish-green and his hair colored violet.

"Because of Dark Magic Curtain, I can't summon anymore for the rest of the turn, so I end my turn," and told him to make a move.

Yugi smiled. "Ah! You like the Dark Magician too?" he said cheerfully as he drew his card.

Andre smiled back and nodded. "It's one of my favorites. This card was given to me by an old friend of mine."

"Let's see who plays him better," said Yugi. "I discard a Dark Magician from my hand to special summon Apprentice Illusion Magician."

ATK/2500 DEF/1700

"She's a cute monster," said Andre. "But my Summoned Skull is stronger."

"I'm not done," said Yugi. "Now with her effect, I add a Dark Magician to my hand. Next, I play Dark Magical Circle, which lets me draw a spell. I end my turn."

Andre drew. He grinned causing a shiver to go down Yugi's spine.

"You should know, Yugi, Dark Magician isn't my only favorite. Watch as I sacrifice Summoned Skull and the monster I set in defense mode, to summon my very own Blue Eyes White Dragon! In attack mode!"

"What!?" cried Yugi. "That's not possible. I thought Kaiba was the only one in the world with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

He stopped to stare at Andre and his dragon. Andre smiled. He thought for a moment that Yugi was showing fear. He grimaced when Yugi's gave a confident grin to show he had no fear of the dragon he played.

How and why Andre got that card, it didn't matter to Yugi. Andre fell for his trap.

"I activate the trap card, Eternal Soul, this will let me summon my own Dark Magician! And with his summoning my Dark Magical Circle activates and banishes your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"NO!" Andre shouted.

The Dark Magical Circle began to spin and let out a deep humming sound before it fired a bright white laser at the Blue-Eyes, blowing it to bits.

"My Blue-Eyes!"

Yugi waited for the dust to clear to finally start speaking. "I don't know how you got your hands on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Andre, but it was foolish to think it would give you an edge over me. Am I surprised? Sure. Scared? Ha! in your dreams."

"Oh no! I…I end my turn," said Andre. He felt something he had never felt before in a duel. it was fear.

No fair! I didn't even get a chance to play my Blue-Eyes. Yugi is good.

"My turn!" said Yugi. "I play Card of Sanctity, so we both draw up to six cards."

"You sure you want to do that?" Andre said confidently. "A whole new hand means a whole new game."

"Then we'll see who has the better hand," said Yugi. "I play Polymerization, fusing together the Dark Magician in my hand with Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Dark Cavalry!"

Andre gasped and took a step back. "No way! Your two best monsters from Duelist Kingdom have a fusion!?"

Indeed they did. Dark Magician came riding out of a magical vortex on top of a magical steed. He wore black armor outlined in gold and instead of a scepter, he carried a powerful enchanted lance.

ATK/2800 DEF/2300

Yugi formed a fist and glared at Andre. "Dark Cavalry's attack increased by 100 for every spell and trap on the field in the graveyard."

Dark Cavalry's horse reared up on its hind legs and neighed. The magician riding him held out his saber and absorbed the power bonus increasing his attack to 3500.

"Not even my Blue-Eyes can stand up to that!" shouted Andre.

"And I'm far from done, Andre. You said come prepared, but it looks like you are the one who should have been prepared. Nothing in your deck can stand up to the bond I have with my cards and the new power that lurks in my deck. Behold, I summon Magician's Rod. This card allows me to draw a spell. Wanna see it? Well, here it is! The powerful Chaos Form ritual! I offer my Dark Magician to summon the all-powerful, Magician of Chaos!"

Dark Magician crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into a black hole. Sparks of electricity were snapping out of the vortex in all directions. Finally, something started to rise out of the vortex. Dark Magician, but he was supped up in black armor with red leather straps and a scepter that hovered in front of him as though it had a life of its own.

Andre stared down three powerful magicians. Magician of Chaos with 2500 ATK. Dark Cavalry with its boosted 3500 points, and the Apprentice Illusion Magician, whose 2000 ATK was not so cute anymore.

With this attack. it was game. Andre was finished. Or was he?

"I activate the Trap Card, Waboku! Now, I take zero damage this turn!"

Three priestesses garbed in blue appeared and chanted a prayer that stopped the magicians from attacking.

Yugi had no choice but to stand down. "Alright. It's your turn. You saved yourself. For now."

The wind blew around Andre. "It's my turn I draw. I reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in my hand to special summon, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"Huh! He has that, too?"

The cybernetic version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew over the courtyard and hissed at Yugi.

Andre felt like the tides were turning now. "Now, with his effect, I can destroy a card on the field. Say goodbye to your Dark Cavalry!"

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon screeched and shot a sparkling blue laser at Dark Cavalry!"

The horse neighed in pain and exploded.

"Argh!" Yugi grunted, shielding himself from the blast. Bits of armor sprinkled the air.

"Next," said Andre, "I play Lord of Dragons and use the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two more Blue-Eyes to the field!"

Andre's second and third Blue-Eyes flew from the sky and landed behind him with a great crash, creating a fierce wind.

"Next, I use the spell card, Burst Stream of Destruction! This will destroy ALL your monsters on the field!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose up into the air and launched its powerful attack, destroying only the Apprentice Illusion Magician. Magician of Chaos's staff rose up and formed a barrier to protect him.

"What's going on?" Andre cried. "My Blue-Eyes should have killed your Magician!"

"Have you forgotten about my Eternal Soul?" said Yugi. "It will protect any Dark Magician from being destroyed by card effects, and since my Magician of Chaos is treated as a Dark Magician, your Burst Stream of Destruction has no effect on him. Also, since you've activated a spell, my Magician of Chaos will destroy one of your cards. Since Lord of Dragons protects your dragons from effects, I will target him."

Magician of Chaos launched a spell of green lightning at Lord of Dragons, evaporating him.

"Your Magician of Chaos is strong," said Andre. "But not strong enough. I still have my third Blue-Eyes. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Magician of Chaos with White Lightning."

"Oh no!" shouted Yugi.

BANG!

Magician of Chaos grunted and shattered to pieces, causing Yugi to lose 500 Life Points.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you. I knew you would do that."

"Huh?"

"When my Magician of Chaos is destroyed I'm allowed to summon this card from my hand, ignoring its summoning conditions. Rise, Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!"

"Whoa!" Andre cried out.

With his dying breath, Magician of Chaos cast one more spell and summoned the mighty warrior from Yugi's hand.

He stood ten feet over Yugi. His red and gold armor was glowing brightly and the two red plumes cresting his helmet swayed in the wind.

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"I end my turn," said Andre.

"It all rides on this," said Yugi. "Draw! I use the spell, Mage Power. This will increase my Black Luster Soldier's attack by 500 for each spell and trap on my field. My spell and trap will boost his strength to 4000! Go, Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier! Attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier grunted and charged at Andre's dragon. With one powerful thrust, he cut off the dragon's head, dealing 1000 points of damage to Andre.

"My dragon!" Andre cried.

"And that's not all," said Yugi. "Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier will inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK points of the monster he destroyed!"

Andre braced himself. Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier sliced him across the chest.

"Arghh!"

His Life Points decreased to 4000.

"You've lost half your Life Points," boasted Yugi. "What can you do to stop my soldier, Andre?"

Maybe I should just quit. Andre thought. Not even my Blue-Eyes White Dragons could stand a chance against the King of Games. it took all my best cards to get rid of his Magicians. Now he has an upgraded version of the Black Luster Soldier on the field and with a power boost at that.

He looked at his deck.

Come on deck. I really need you to come through for me.

"I draw!" Andre sighed. "Yugi. You played a good game. But I will defeat you. I activate the spell, Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw two cards." He drew. "Yes! With these cards, I finish our game. I play Silver's Cry! With this card, I can bring back a Blue-Eyes monster from the Graveyard. Return my dragon!"

Andre's Blue-Eyes materialized from thin air and roared as it hovered over Andre.

"Now, for my final card. I play, Polymerization! I fuse my two Blue-Eyes and my Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon together to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Urgh!" Yugi grimaced as the three-headed beast emerged.

That monster, too? Who is this kid?

"Attack his Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier with Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack atomized Yugi's warrior. The blast created a bright-blue mushroom cloud that sparked with bursts of electricity. Yugi yelled at the impact. His legs were giving way to the shockwave the holograms created.

"Finally, I play the quick-play spell, De-Fusion. Now my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon returns as the three Blue-Eyes I used for its fusion materials. Attack him and end the duel no!"

"NOOOO!" Yugi cried. He crossed his arms over his chest to shield himself from the blast of three Blue-Eyes. It was no use. He was launched halfway across the courtyard and landed on his back with a thud.

Later

"Say, Andre, can I ask you something?" said Yugi as they were walking home.

"Yeah, what is it Yugi?" Andre asked.

"I was just wondering where you acquired most of your cards to the point that you almost made my deck mixed in with some of Kaiba's cards," he said.

"Oh, well, it's a long story. But I will say, those cards you and those big dogs in pro leagues play are starting to become more mainstream. I heard Pegasus is going to release a Blue-Eyes White Dragon structure deck next month. I'm guessing it must have been painful for Seto Kaiba to learn that. Since my dad works for industrial Illusions and I was the top-ranked duelist in my state back home, I was able to get some of these new cards first. Cards should be for everyone."

"You are so right," said Yugi. "And I don't think Kaiba is at all pleased to learn that his Blue-Eyes are going to start being printed in mass now. It must have taken a lot of money to convince him to do that. Still nothing will rival the value of the original cards."

As we rounded the corner coming to Yugi's grandpa's game shop but before we could open the door we heard a shout from behind us belonging to Yugi's best friend Joey wheeler.

"Hey, Yugi," he said as he passed by me to get inside the shop. So, does your grandpa have any new cards? I really need to improve my deck. Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask. Who's this?"

He pointed back at Andre with his thumb.

Andre scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't know me that well. You hardly make any effort to pay attention on what's going on in class."

He brushed past him to look at all the cards in the shop.

"Say what?" Joey shouted as he ran inside and grabbed Andre by my collar looking like he was about to hit him.

"Care to repeat that, hotshot?"

Yugi had intervened and stopped Joey.

"Joey calm down and Andre that wasn't necessary. You two should try to get along and be friends."

"Fine I'll play nice with Wheeler for now, but let me make this clear. You get in my face like that again and well…" He chuckled. "You'll wish you hadn't."

"Hey wise guy where do you get off saying that to me," he shouted back at Andre.

"Well if you're that mad about it why not vent out your anger in a duel. A "Grudge Match" if you say."

That caused Joey to calm down.

"Fine we'll settle this tomorrow on top of the school's roof is that ok," he said rather smugly.

Andre shook his head. "Sadly tomorrow will not work as I have not only spend most of the day doing my school work. I also must revamp my deck to well how I should say this, to absolutely destroy you. But hey you might get lucky and beat me."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. Andre was a good duelist, but he was rather smug and rude. He was already stinging from the defeat earlier.

"I've spoken to Yugi. It seems that your entire deck is based on luck, so you might have an advantage over me or not but who knows I might enjoy myself against you."

Andre arrogantly walked by him to buy a few packs of cards that hopefully had some good cards in them.

"Well, when can we have our duel, hot shot?" Joey asked impatiently as Andre purchased a few packs.

Andre casually took the new cards out of the pack. "Well, given that I'm busy this week, how about this weekend? No duel disks just game mats."

"That won't be a problem," said Joey. "My duel disk is getting upgraded with the newest software, so I won't be using it for a few weeks. So, any terms you wanna make."

"No, not really. How about the fact that I can trust you if I ever need a favor?"

Joey was confused. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? A favor like what?" he asked?"

"Well, the need of a favor hasn't popped up yet so we will have to see Joey," I said to him.

"So what do you want if you win Joey one of my cards, for me to be nicer, or something that only benefits you some other way," I said to him.

"Nothing other than the fact that I can count on you to lose against me when it's time to duel."

Andre had busted out laughing at the thought before looking at Joey and Yugi.

"Yeah, know you guys are alright. I'll be your rival Joey. But let's not get ahead of ourselves till after we've had the duel."

As Andre was opening the last of his cards, he had found something that shouldn't have been there. Joey swiped the card from him to look at it.

"Andre what's up man?" he asked as he looked at the card and flipped out at the fact it was an Obelisk the Tormentor card. But in Orange tint like regular effect monsters," and handed it to Yugi.

"What the hell's the meaning of this Yuge?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked at the card. "First the Blue-Eyes White Dragons are going to be mass produced. Then rumors of the Legendary Dragons being made into playable cards. Now this. Pegasus is letting anything being used now."

"Makes sense," said Andre. "Nobody should have their very own OP monsters just for themselves. It's not fair.

"That's nuts," said Joey. "So that means anyone and their mother can have their own God Cards now?"

"Well," said Yugi, "these cards look playable. I mean look at these effects. They are quite different than the real ones I used before. in fact, they are tamer. And mortal."

"Mortal?" Andre asked.

"it means they can be destroyed by effects so long as they're not directly targeted by them," Yugi said, handing the card back to Andre. "I don't like this at all as it disrespects the legend and magic of those monsters, but you know Pegasus. Business comes first."

"Well now that makes three god cards in my possession," Andre had said out loud causing both Joey and Yugi to get wide eyed.

And before either Joey or Yugi could say anything, Andre unbuttoned the front pocket of his school blazer and held out The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"As you can see," Andre boasted, "I am prepared for almost anything. And for the record back home the score was three hundred to zero meaning I have never lost."

Joey stuttered. "T-Three hundred victories without a single loss? That's crazy, huh Yugi?"

Andre laughed. "What's wrong Joey afraid you won't beat me and end my winning streak?"

"He's very tough Joey he beat me without too much effort," said Yugi.

"You're kidding? He really beat you, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and it was just a friendly game. If this was an official match, I wouldn't be the King of Games anymore."

"Trust me Yugi," said Andre. "If I had wanted your title I would've played you for it. But as I am now, I just want to duel the best of the best and prove I am a challenge."

"Well then why don't we go out to the square and see if we can't find you someone to challenge?" Yugi suggested. "Ever since Battle City, it's been a hot spot for the best duelists in town."

Andre shrugged. "Very well, but I don't want my time wasted. Okay, Yugi?"

"Trust me. These guys are good."

(Later at the Dueling Square)

Yugi wasn't kidding about the town square. Everywhere they went, there was some new monster being projected. They passed a duel where a little boy summoned a Two-Headed Fire Dragon to take on another boy's Mother Grizzly.

A Neo the Magic Swordsman yelled out a fierce battle cry and sliced a Kanan the Swordmistress in half.

The air smelled of food as vendors from far and wide paraded into town in their food trucks, yelling out their ware for the hungry duelists. On the side of a tall building of glass and steel was a giant television screen showing Mai Valentine in a Cover Girl commercial with her beautiful Harpie Queen and Harpie Queen, Perfumer, and Oracle behind her.

"These guys don't look so tough," said Andre.

"Look there," Yugi pointed at two individuals walking towards them.

One of whom was a green-haired boy with beetle-shaped glasses.

"Hehehehe. Well, hello, Yugi. Come by to have me toss more of your cards away?" he said.

Yugi glared at the boy. "No, Weevil. We came here because my friend wants to duel strong people. And since you and Rex were the top players in the regionals a few years ago, he'll play you."

"Nah that can't be right," said the other one. He was taller than Weevil and sported a green beanie over his reddish-brown hair. Andre recognized him as Rex Raptor. Indeed a tough opponent.

"He doesn't look that strong," Rex continued. "I bet he'll be Dino chow before I get to break a sweat."

"Talk is cheap," said Andre. "So put you cards in your duel disks because I want you both to come at me together."

"What are you saying dumbass?" asked Rex.

"You'll have to work together in order to beat me," Andre said.

A few people overheard this. Some came down to see if Andre could back up his ego and his mouth. Others were here to laugh, thinking this new guy was a fool to challenge former champions like Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

In fact, both duelists started laughing almost. They fell to the ground and rolled around. It took them a while to get back up.

"Hey, Rex," cackled Weevil. "This guy's hilarious. Why don't we teach him a lesson?"

"Yeah, there's no way this guy can beat us. Don't ya know, we were the top two in the regional championships?"

"Oh is that all?" said Andre. "I thought this was gonna be a challenge."

"What was that?" Rex said, irritated at his comment.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Andre said impatiently. "Or are we going to duel?"

Andre Neromaki

16,000 life points

Vs

Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor

16,000 life points

DUEL!

Andre drew. "Well, well. This duel might be over before it begins," he said loudly so anyone who doubted him could hear him. "First I play Queen's Knight in attack mode. And then, I play Card Destruction to destroy our hands. And then we must draw the same number of cards. And to end my turn, I remove Dark Magician and Jack's Knight from my graveyard to special summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning in attack mode with a destructive force of three thousand attack points, I said to them ending my turn.

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the sight of the rare monster. Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil started trembling.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey whispered. "Don't ya have that card, too?"

"I do," said Yugi. "He's one of the rarest cards in the game. In fact, he's so powerful he's been banned from being played in tournaments."

Rex took a step back. "Holy crap, Weevil, he has a powerful monster out and we haven't taken our turns yet."

Weevil sneered. "Not to worry. I have a plan, Rex, follow my lead."

"Is your overgrown prima-donna-of-a-warrior supposed to scare us? Ha. You'll have to do better than that, new kid. Now it's my turn. I draw! I set a monster in defense mode and place three cards face-down. I end my turn."

Rex laughed. "As rare as that Black Luster Soldier is, he's going down. I draw. I play my Gaia Power field spell, so now all earth-based monsters get a five hundred attack points and lose four hundred defense points. Next I play my Uraby in attack mode and three cards face down to end my turn."

"Very well," Andre said. "It's my turn, I draw. I sacrifice Queen's knight to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Next I activate my Heavy Storm to destroy all face down spell and trap cards."

"Smart move," said Yugi. "Without a back board, Rex and Weevil have defense against Andre's Black Luster Soldier."

"Now Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!" shouted Andre. "Attack Rex's Uraby with your Luster Slash attack."

Black Luster Soldier slashed the dinosaur. It screeched and exploded in a thousand tiny pieces.

"And because he successfully destroyed a monster by battle he gets to attack again, go my soldier attack Rex directly causing them to lose four thousand five hundred life points and then Dark Magician Girl attack Weevils face down monster," I had shouted.

"Face it! I have you both out gunned and have more life points. So you can both surrender or face the same wrath I gave Yugi Muto."

"We won't quit after the first turn has gone by," Weevil said weakly.

"Very well I'll have to show you both pain then. And I'll start by activating this Fiend Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token. And finally, to end my turn I activate the spell card, Multiply, to turn one fiend token into three."

"Good it's my turn. I play monster reborn to special summon from the grave my insect Queen. Which you sent to the graveyard with Card Destruction earlier," he explained. "Now I play the equip spell card Armor with Laser Cannon to give her five hundred attack points. And because she gets one hundred attack points for every insect on the field, she has a power of twenty eight hundred attack points," he said preparing for his attack.

"Hehehehe now insect Queen attack his Dark Magician Girl," he said laughing at Andre until Andre himself began to laugh.

"To easy I activate the quick-play spell card Lightning Vortex to destroy your insect Queen, and to do this I discard my Celtic Guardian to the graveyard," I shouted at him.

"Nooooo my Insect Queen!" Weevil shouted in defeat. "You'll pay for that. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rex declared. "I play the spell card, Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can summon my Black Tyranno in defense mode and then I play one card face down to end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw! Then I sacrifice all three metal fiend tokens to summon my Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode with a destructive force of four thousand attack and defense points. Next I play Sage's Stone to special summon my second Dark Magician in attack mode, and finally I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Now Obelisk attack Rex directly with Fist of Fate! Then I move to attack with Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and I chose to attack you Weevil Underwood causing you to lose three thousand more life points bringing you both to only five hundred life points!"

"Now that we're almost done here, why don't you both quit while you're ahead? You haven't even scratched my life points. To be honest I'm disappointed that you two have wasted my time. But, oh well, I end my turn."

"You will not make fools of us I'm going to feed you to my insect monsters," said Weevil. And I'll do it with this first I play my Pinch Hopper in attack mode, and then I play Insect Multiplication to special summon two more Pinch hoppers to the field. Next I play my insect swap spell card. This card lets me swap any number of monsters in my possession if they're insect monsters with my opponent's monsters."

Andre gasped. "What! Oh-no! That means…."

"Yes you will get my Pinch Hoppers and I get your Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and your Black Luster Soldier for myself and Rex," he said laughing at Andre.

"Oh man!" cried Joey. "I didn't think Weevil had such a dirty tactic like that in his arsenal," he had said out loud.

"Hehehehehe," Weevil laughed. "Now I activate Megamorph to double the Black Luster Soldiers attack to six thousand, but first Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack Andre's pinch hoppers dealing him four thousand five hundred life points in damage, next black luster soldier attack his Obelisk for two thousand more life points of damage and because of his special effect I get to attack again, now attack his final pinch hopper to bring him to four thousand life points left."

He then ended his turn.

"Damn you, you PARASITE!" I had shouted at him," as I had gotten back up from being knocked to the ground.

"Hehehe. Oh? Does it hurt to have your own monsters attack you? Well, too bad. You're in my spiders nest. Now and I won't let you out till you hit zero," he laughed ending his turn letting Rex go.

"Alright, Weevil, excellent! We nearly have this guy beat. And now it's time for a dino stampede. I sacrifice my Black Tyranno and Weevil's Dark Magician to summon my Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode! Now, Ultimate Tyranno, attack his life points directly!"

Andre laughed. "Thought you had me, huh? I activate my Magic Cylinder trap card!" that had beaten both Weevil and Rex in this duel.

(Final Score)

Andre

1000 life points

Vs

Weevil and Rex

0 life points

"So, guys, what did you think of that?" Andre said to Joey and Yugi. "I guess they were kind of a challenge, but I've had better."

"Meh, you were good," said Joey. "But anybody can beat those two twerps. But let's not forget, you've still got me to contend with later on. And I ain't that easy to beat. So prepare yourself, Andre."

And That's Chapter 1


	2. Andre vs Joey

Chapter 2

Red-Eyes vs Blue-Eyes

The bell rang for lunch. At once, students stampeded out of the classrooms to sit down and eat and take a break from their dull lessons. Meanwhile, Andre sat alone in the classroom, rolling out his mat and taking out his deck to play against Joey.

"Okay," he said. "I have my dueling deck, my dueling mats, and my lunch. I'll show Joey that I'm no pushover and that I'm ready for anything he's got.

The door opened. Joey walked in, ready to take Andre on in their duel. They both took to their seats by the window and decided who went first with a dice. Joey who got the better role with a six to Andre's five decided to go first in the duel.

Andre Neromaki

4000 life points

Vs

Joey Wheeler

4000 life points

DUEL!

"I'll start this duel off," said Joey. "I set a monster in defense mode. Your move, hotshot."

"Not a bad start Joey but let's see if mines a bit better. I activate Trade-In to discard my Dragon Spirit of White and draw two cards. Next, I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode. She may look weak, but she's got enough to power to help me take you down quickly. I discard my Sage with Eyes of Blue and offer my maiden to special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"What!" Joey cried. "No way! Not even Kaiba can call on his Blue-Eyes that fast!"

"My Maiden with Eyes of Blue also has a special ability, Joey. When she's targeted by an effect, I can special summon another Blue-Eyes."

"No! Now he has two!"

"And one more," said Andre. "I play Silver's Cry to return my Dragon Spirit of White Back to the field. Now, my dragons, attack!"

But Joey wasn't worried. The monster he attacked with Red-Eyes Baby Dragon. Joey pulled off a strange combo that made it come back again and again. He summoned a Red Stone of Legend with its effect, but it was destroyed by Andre's Dragon Spirit of White.

Finally, when all three dragons attacked, Joey proudly finished his defensive combo and summoned Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight.

ATK/1800 DEF/1600

"I've never heard of that card before," said Andre. "Your deck must be loaded with Red-Eyes support."

"You bet, and they're all itching to take you and your Blue-Eyes down."

"Ha! You won't take them down easily. I end my turn by performing a unique fusion. One that lets me do so without the need of Polymerization. I combined my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to create Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"Aw, man!" said Joey. "A two-headed Blue-Eyes. I'm gonna have to step up my game. I play Card of Sanctity. This super rare card allows us to draw until we have six cards. Aw, yeah! Cha-ching baby! I play Polymerization to fuse three my Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field with the two Red Eyes in my hand to fusion summon the first ever Red Eyes Black Ultimate Dragon," he had shouted.

"Huh that's new I really didn't see that coming!"

"And that's not all. I activate the equip-spell Metal Coating to transform my dragon into the fearsome Red Eyes Black Ultimate Metal Dragon whose power is that of five thousand attack points and four thousand defense points. Now, let's see those points in action. Ultimate Metal Dragon attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon with your Ultimate Inferno Flare Blitz."

"Ow that hurt, you actually dented my life points but you asked for this," I said to Joey. "I use Dark hole to destroy all monsters," giving Joey a funny grin as Joey drew his card. Now I play Trade-In, discarding my Blue-Eyes so I can draw two cards. Sorry it has to end this way Joey. I play the card, Dragons Mirror, to remove the Blue Eyes I just sent to the graveyard with the two already in the graveyard, to fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon in attack mode. Ultimate dragon attack Joey directly to end our duel!"

Joey had then fell backwards and watched as his life points were taken to zero.

The duel had concluded with Andre's victory but he congratulated Joey and thanked him for the amazing duel.

"Ah, you got lucky," said Joey. "I'll get you next time."

"I'll admit I was a little worried when you brought out that Ultimate Metal Dragon of yours," I said to him.

"Yeah although I had been saving that for Kaiba since he's beaten me so many times," said Joey.

"Who's Kaiba?" I had asked as we were walking up to Yugi's house.

"You're kidding right? He's the guy who invented that duel disk you're wearing and is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation," said Joey.

"Oh, well, I didn't pay attention to stuff outside of studying and observing other duelist decks to see if they were threats to me," I had said.

"Hey, do you think you could take on Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure he'd have to come to me, but I'm done dueling for the day I just want to relax."

"Of course it's not like I wanted you to pick a fight with Kaiba over nothing just for a duel," said Yugi.

"Well, I better be going it was fun guys but I must get home to cook some food,"

He turned and walked away.

And That's Chapter 2


	3. A Challenge to Kaiba Corp

Chapter 3

Oh, good morning, you must be Yugi's Grandfather," Andre said, coming into the card shop.

"Yes that would be me, but I don't think Yugi ever mentioned me to you," he had said back to Andre.

"Well, I figured because he's still calling this his Grandpa's place."

"Oh, that's right. Yugi did mention a young Duelist that kept to himself," said the old man as he tapped the glass of his display case.

"Hey, can I have a quick Duel with you, sir?" Andre asked while getting his cards out hoping he would accept.

"I don't see why not. It's not every day I get to face a Duelist who can beat my grandson. Wait for me outside as I get my duel disk."

Excellent, Andre thought. Now I get to see how Yugi learned the art of duel monsters. By playing his grandfather I might learn a new trick I had told myself.

Andre Neromaki

2000 Life Points

vs

Solomon Muto

2000 Life Points

DUEL!

Mr. Muto started. "I'll summon my Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

The Elven warrior stood tall with its fourteen hundred attack points and twelve hundred defense points.

"Next I play one card face down and end my turn," said Solomon.

"Not a bad first start but I think I can do better. First I summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode, next I activate the equip-spell, A Legendary Sword which will increase my Knight's attack by five hundred points. Now Queen's Knight attack his Celtic Guardian with your Queen's Saber Slash."

She struck the Guardian down causing to lose six hundred Life Points.

Solomon's eyes twinkled. "An impressive youth. That was an excellent move. Now it's my turn to draw, and activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Celtic Guardian. Then I use Cost Down. By discarding my Beaver Warrior to the graveyard to reduce the level of my Gaia the Fierce Knight, which I will summon in attack mode by sacrificing my Celtic Guardian. Now I play the spell card Fissure to destroy your Queen's Knight."

"Oh no! I have no monsters to protect me!" Andre had begun to panic as he was left wide open for a direct attack on his life points.

"Now, Gaia, attack with your Spiral Shaver and end this duel!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight attacked Andre draining his life points to zero.

Andre Neromaki

0 life points

vs

Solomon Muto

1400 life points

"I can't believe I lost, but I did get an experience out of this thank you for the awesome duel."

Solomon was not pleased. "Andre, may I see the cards in your hand for a second?" He had asked which proved his theory correct when he had thought Andre was holding back.

Because in Andre's hand had been a Lightning Vortex, a Monster Reborn, a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and a Great Maju Garzett, which would have blown him away if Andre had just played his combo.

"How come you held back young man?" Solomon asked.

"Because I didn't know how the outcome would have been. Maybe I bluffed myself out of a win but I also didn't I don't know feel the need to go all out. I guess I just wanted to duel without the pressure of thinking what everyone would think if I went all out on an old timer like yourself."

"I'm a retired duelist and I'm sure the others wouldn't have cared if you had or hadn't gone all out."

"Grandpa's right," said Yugi, who watched the duel as he swept the sidewalk outside their shop. "Andre no matter the circumstances you should go all out it's what shows respect between Duelists."

"Well I guess you're right Yugi, hey would it be okay if I came around here as much as I can and have practice duels with you or Yugi?"

Solomon gave a friendly chuckle. "I don't see why not I couldn't pass up the opportunity to help someone get better at Duel Monsters."

"Thanks," said Andre.

As they walked to school together, Andre asked Yugi more about this Kaiba person that Joey mentioned the other day.

"Well if I had to describe Seto Kaiba in a few words it would be that he's the toughest duelists that I've ever faced."

"Now I really want a crack at this Kaiba person just to show him that his ego isn't all that great," Andre said while shuffling his deck.

"Well, I guess we could go visit Kaiba," said Yugi as he also got his deck and duel disk ready.

(Later At Kaiba Corp)

The gang which included Joey, Yugi, Tristan who decided to tag along, and Andre who had been ready to put Kaiba in his place.

When the gang arrived to see the front door open and a kid standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" the kid said.

"We were wondering if we could speak to Kaiba," said Yugi.

"Oh right. Andre this is Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother."

"Good," said Andre. "That makes this easier for me." He pushed passed Yugi to get in front of Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba, I want to duel Kaiba can you go get your brother?"

Mokuba smiled devilishly. "Why should I get him? More importantly, what gives you the right to ask my brother for a duel?"

"That's actually why we're here Mokuba," said Yugi as he cut into the conversation.

Mokuba looked back and forth at the two. He snorted, suppressing a laugh. "Seriously, is this guy that good, Yugi?"

"Yes, Mokuba, he even defeated me in a duel," Yugi explained.

"No way! You're pulling my leg on this one right Yugi?"

"Nope. As much as it pains me to say it, he beat me and he used certain cards that could peak your brother's interests."

"Alright, I'll go get him. But I doubt this guy's really all that," said Mokuba.

Mokuba had returned with his big brother in good timing as Andre had walked up to Kaiba as if to size him up to judge if he looked as much of a threat as Yugi and Joey had made him out to be.

And Kaiba did the same but was getting annoyed with Andre already even before Andre had said anything.

"My brother said there was someone here to challenge me but all I see is my rival, a third rate Duelist, and this chump," said Kaiba, as he stood firm as if trying to intimidate Andre.

"You know Yugi mentioned you had a huge ego but I thought he was kidding."

"Big ego?" said Joey. "You're one to talk, Andre."

"Oh well," said Andre. "Get ready, Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!"

Kaiba smirked. "Fine but know this: If I win this duel, you will never show your face around here again. Do so, and I'll get security to toss your ass out the door. Let's go upstairs. You'll have your match."

He led Andre and the others to the arena where Yugi first played with holograms many years ago.

Andre took off his backpack and hopped on board the nearest platform.

"I hope your ready Kaiba because it's time to Duel!"

Seto Kaiba

8000 Life Points

vs

Andre Neromaki

8000 Life Points

DUEL!

Kaiba drew. "Alright I'll start off with my Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!"

He played the card a beautiful woman with blue silver hair appeared and had zero attack and zero defense.

"Now I activate my field spell Mausoleum of White and I'll use its effect to increase the attack of my Maiden by eight hundred, and now I use Sage with Eyes of Blue and destroy my Maiden. Now, because she was targeted by an effect I special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck in attack mode. I end my turn,"

"Whoa! A Blue Eyes on turn one amazing!" Andre shouted with joy, as he drew his card. "Alright first I summon my Lord of Dragons and finally I activate two Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons in attack mode and the mighty Dragon Spirit of White. Finally I'll start my attack."

"Argh," growled Kaiba. "So, you managed to get your hands on the new archetype Pegasus created. Big deal. Your fake monsters are no match for the REAL Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my deck."

"Well deal with it because they are just as real as yours are I then went on the offensive. Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Blue Eyes with your White Lightning!"

Kaiba's Blue Eyes also fired back. The end result of the explosion was that both Dragons went up in smoke.

"Now my other two Dragons attack Kaiba directly! So how about now Kaiba? Do you really think you're superior to me? If so, show me and prove it or I'll end the duel on my next turn," I had said pointing at him.

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

vs

Seto Kaiba

3000 life points

"It's my move," said Kaiba. "I set one card in face down defense mode then I place two cards face down. Next I activate Monster Reborn to special summon back my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode, then I activate my Card Of Sanctity it allows us both to draw up to six cards. Now for payback I activate Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes on my field with the two in my hand to fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon whose power is without peer!"

"Oh joy now I have this to deal with," Andre said quietly to myself.

"Now, Ultimate Dragon, attack Lord of Dragons with your Neutron Blast! Now that my Dragon is out, you have no chance. So quit wasting my time and surrender"

Mokuba sneered from the top benches of the arena. "See, Andre has no chance. My brother is always one step ahead."

Andre laughed in his platform. "Yeah right I'm never going to surrender to you, Kaiba, I am going to win and show you that there is more to duel monsters then just having powerful monsters. And I'll start with this I play Cost Down by discarding my Celtic Guardian to the graveyard then I play my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and now I place three cards face down to end my turn.

(Current Score)

Andre

4200 life points

vs

Seto Kaiba

3000 life points

As the duel went on Joey had been stunned that some kid he's barely known for almost a week was standing up to Kaiba and not only that but he was Dueling him on equal footing. He looked at Yugi who was staring in awe that Andre had the courage to stare off against the Ultimate Dragon without any fear unlike his first time.

Well Tristan wasn't much of a duelist but even he was amazed to see this kid hold out against the power of Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon, but was having a bad feeling because he felt that Kaiba was going to use an old strategy to stop Andre from winning.

"I'll admit you're not bad, kid, but I'm ending this now," Kaiba said as he drew his card. "Now Ultimate Dragon attack his Dark Magician Girl with your Neutron Blast!"

He begun laughing that he was almost victorious until he saw a determined look on Andre's face.

"This isn't over not by a long shot reveal yourselves my face down cards!"

The cards shocked Kaiba to his core because Andre had done it he had been able to destroy all but Kaiba's face down monster with a combo Kaiba had used against Alister who was his enemy at one point.

"The Fang of Critias now a playable card. Damn you Pegasus," Kaiba muttered as he watched his Ultimate Dragon erode away along with all the other powerful monsters in his hand and deck he then ended his turn.

"I was waiting for this moment Kaiba, as I drew my card. Now let's end this Doom Virus Dragon attack Kaiba's final monster with your Doom Virus Blast!"

"I don't understand what happened to my dragons and my spellcaster? Andre asked Kaiba, but then saw what had killed them and gave credit to Kaiba for imploring the same strategy except he had used Crush card in combo with his Saggy the Dark Clown.

Oh well I have one card in my hand and one card on my field and all my monsters above fifteen hundred and exact are in the graveyard and Kaiba only has to wait three turns before he can go on the offensive, Andre thought

"Okay, Kaiba, this will probably be my final play. If this fails you'll win our little game, I said to him.

"Then get on with it so I can get on with my day," Kaiba had said while being annoyed at Andre's stalling.

"Alright here I go first I activate my face down card, Card Of Sanctity so we both draw up to six cards then I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in attack mode and finally I play Monster Reborn to special summon my Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode."

"Now my monsters I command you to attack me directly!" he shouted which confused everyone including Kaiba who thought the kid had gone insane.

As his own monsters attacked him Andre activated his quick-play spell card:

"Equal Suffering which can only be activated when the controllers own monsters attack the owner of this card, now we will both suffer two thousand eight hundred Life Points in damage but my spell card has another effect and now because you have six cards and I only have three you will take the difference in damage times one hundred percent sure card in my hand."

"Oh no! But that would mean I lose three thousand one hundred Life Points he said, as he watched his life points go from three thousand to zero indicating that the duel was over and Andre won but barley."

(Final score)

Andre Neromaki

1400 life points

vs

Seto Kaiba

0 life points

"What do you think about that Kaiba? I beat you fair and square. So have you decided on giving up on having that giant ego?" I had asked him.

"How dare you talk to me like I'm a child? And how dare you think your superior just because you won one duel!"

"That's the thing Kaiba throughout this whole thing I wasn't thinking that I was your superior. I just knew not to get too ahead of myself as the duel progressed on as I was focused the whole time on one thing and it wasn't about winning the duel it was about trying to show you that there is always someone stronger than you."

"I mean didn't you even notice that I didn't even play that many monsters I beat you with spells and traps for most of my plays, I had said to Kaiba.

"And for the record you are the stronger Duelist I just outsmarted you."

He and his friends turned to leave.

"Kaiba!" Andre shouted back at him. "If you ever want to duel again I'll always be ready."

(The Game Shop)

"That was amazing Andre! I can't believe you won and stood up to Kaiba like that," said Joey as he was sitting to Andre's right with Yugi on his left and Tristan sitting on the other couch.

"It was nothing but you guys were right about one thing: He was ruthless. I almost lost and if I hadn't drawn my Equal Suffering spell card I would have lost."

"Well, you did win, and that's all that matters," Yugi said as he went and grabbed something from his room to bring it back to Andre.

As he returned Yugi handed Andre a box which he opened to find out it was a box full of gold puzzle pieces which he then gave Yugi a confused look.

"Yugi, what's this?" Andre asked with curiosity.

"That's a replica of the Millennium Puzzle since I don't have the actual puzzle anymore I decided to make spares to remind me of the Pharaoh since he's been gone for a long time."

"And you're giving this to me?"

"Uh huh because in a lot of ways you remind me of him like how you both have the same dueling spirit and that never give up attitude."

"Yugi, I can't accept this. I've done nothing to warrant you giving me this puzzle replica."

"Of course you can. Think of this as a welcoming gift being are new friend."

Andre laughed. "You guys are something else I honestly didn't expect to make so many friends so quickly. I'm glad I came here."

And That's Chapter 3


	4. A Duel on the school roof

Chapter 4

A Rising Star

It had been one month since the new kid had beaten both Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. The news of his victories spread faster than wildfire. He was trending on social media. Major duel monsters magazines rushed to get an interview with him. But fame was bittersweet.

Everyone at school had avoided the new kid thinking he was not a rookie. With skills like those, he could be a pro duelist. No one wanted to challenge him. Nobody wanted to play against him. Not even a friendly game at lunch or during recess.

Andre sadly walked out onto the roof where he ran into a cute girl with flowing auburn hair. He had never noticed her in class but she was shy and rumor had it her brother was an elite duelist. He tried to get her attention but she couldn't hear him. She wore chromed headphones with bright neon pink rings decorating the housing. She danced around to the beat of the music as she ate a bag of gummy bears.

"Hey, there," Andre said.

She did not hear him. She still shook her hips and waved her arms in the air. Her music was so loud, Andre could hear it over the howling wind and the busy streets below the school.

Andre cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey!" he yelled to her.

She heard him. She jumped and almost lost her footing. A few gummy bears fell out of her pink-colored bag. She felt embarrassed. Her face turned bright pink.

"Sorry," she said. She rested her headphones over her neck and paused the song on her phone. A gold keychain with a chibi Red-Eyes Black Dragon hung from it. The girl backed away slowly.

"Uh. Who are you?" She asked.

Andre stepped forward. "I'm Andre."

The girl stepped back again until her back rested against the fence.

Andre laughed. "I'm not gonna bite. Who are you anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" the girl asked. Her eyes widened as Joey Wheeler showed up, hands in his pockets and whistling the song Passionate Duelist. He stopped when he saw Andre and the girl.

"Oh Andre," said Joey. "What are you doing up here?"

Andre sighed. "I came to get away from everyone in class. So I came up here and ran into her."

He pointed at the redheaded girl.

"Huh? Serenity?" Joey said surprised. "What are you doing up here? And with him? Is everything all right?"

Serenity nodded her head and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Joey," she said, relieved to see a friendly face. "Sorry. I should have told you where I was. Yes, everything is all right. I was on the roof to clear my head about graduation coming up. That's when I ran into Andre. He gave me quite a fright. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here.

Andre nodded his head and rubbed his chin. It was a cute name meaning peaceful and calm. And she seemed to be that kind of person. There was such an innocence to her face, cute and heart-shaped and adorned with forest green eyes, sparkling with joy.

"So her names serenity huh?" Andre thought to himself. "I'll keep that in mind for later but I'm gonna go lie down and take a nap?"

"On da school roof?" Joey asked. "It sure is a dumb place for a nap, but you do you. If my sis plans on stayin up here, do me a favor and keep an eye on her. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Andre replied with a nod.

"Great. And, sis, you stay outta trouble."

Serenity nodded her head. "Don't worry, Joey, I'll be okay."

"Later," Joey said, turning around. He stopped and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You need to be home soon. Pop got back from work early and he needs you to grab dinner. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Serenity grimaced. "Okay," she said, not happy with the task.

"It's gonna be fine," Joey said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back before you, I promise." He went down the stairs and disappeared.

Serenity closed her bag of gummy bears and sat next to Andre. He was dozing off, but once he got the scent of her sweet perfume, he found himself wide awake. Not to mention her legs looked rather gorgeous in her school uniform.

"It's beautiful you know," said Andre.

She turns to him with a confused look,

"Huh? What's beautiful?" she asks.

"Your name," he replied, to which she went red in the face and laughed. Andre chuckled, relieved to humor her. "I was right. You look cuter when you're blushing."

"I-I…" she stutters trying to say something. She bolts up and straightened her skirt. She bowed and said: "I have to go."

Andre got up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Serenity wait. I heard you're a good duelist. Is this true?"

"My brother taught me a little bit. And...well….Yugi Muto the world champion - or former thanks to you - he taught me how to play, too."

"Yugi and Joey? The top duelists of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Man, you must have som skills. Let me see them for myself. Let's duel. If you win, I'll stop all the compliments and leave you alone."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "And if you win?"

"If I win, you have to let me take you out on a date. Deal?"

She reluctantly nodded her head yes and released her arm from his grip.

Serenity took off her backpack and took out a brand new Duel Disk. A new model from Kaiba Corp. It was jet black with a pink gem at the center. Razzle-dazze rose neon trimmed the outline of her playing mat.

"Whoa…" said Andre, taking out his standard Battle City Duel Disk from his backpack. "Who gave you the funds for that baby?"

"We're millionaires, remember?" Serenity asked, stuffing her deck into the drive recognizer. "Thanks to Joey, we won a bundle from Duelist Kingdom. I was able to pay for my eye surgery and still have left for other goodies such as this. Ready to duel?"

"Yes. Let's do this!"

Andre 8000 life points

Vs

Serenity 8000 life points

BEGIN

"Ladies first," Andre said, mimicking politeness.

"How kind of you," she said. "I set a card. Then I summon a monster face-down and end my turn."

"Not bad serenity but let's see if you can beat this. I set a card face-down and activate my Polymerization to fuse the Summoned Skull and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand to create the Black Skull Dragon!"

Serenity backed away. "Wow. 3200 ATK points!"

"That's right," Andre boasted. "Now, Black Skull Dragon, attack with molten fireball attack!"

Black Skull Dragon took a deep breath and fired a ball of hellish-red fire at the face-down monster. The blast shook the ground and created a cloud of dust and embers around Serenity. Her hair blew in the fierce gust and her skirt swayed.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" she asked. "The monster you destroyed was Red-Eyes Baby Dragon. When he's destroyed, I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck."

A wall of dark red fire erupted behind Serenity. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared from the flames as if born from them. He spread his wings and roared.

"You have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, too! Just like your brother!"

"Yes. It took many years and a few bribes to find them, but I got them. After Joey made them famous, they're becoming a little more mainstream. But there are still only a few of the originals and Joey and I have them. Now, my Baby Dragon's effect is far from done. It equips itself to my dragon and increases his attack by 300 points, raising him to 2700."

Andre grinned. "He's still no match for my Black Skull Dragon, Serenity. You're going to have to do better than that."

"If you insist. My turn!" she drew. "From my hand, I discard a Red-Eyes Wyvern to Special Summon the Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon!"

"Huh? Alternative Black Dragon!"

Flames rose out of the ground. Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon flew out of the flames. He started flying around the school twice and landed beside Serenity with a great crash. It snarled. Red circuit board patterns decorated its body.

"Then, I activate the card, Red-Eyes Fusion, combining Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in my deck to create the all-powerful, Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

A comet twinkled thousands of miles up in the sky. Within seconds, it hit the ground creating a large cloud of debris. From the smoke emerged a towering, flaming, beast.

"What the!" shouted Andre. "3500 ATK points!"

"Yes. And I'm not done. I activate my face-down card. Red-Eyes Fang with Chain. This card equips itself to a Red-Eyes monster and thanks to Red-Eyes Fusion, my Meteor Black Comet Dragon's name is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so my chain works on him and gives him his power."

The Red-Eyes Fang with Chain slithered out of the ground. The blade was crafted to resemble the head of a red-eyes. The magical metal forged to make it was colored jet black. The chain wrapped itself around Meteor Black Comet Dragon's right arm. The sharp blade could be used as an awesome melee weapon.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. Now I use my chain's effect to equip Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon to my Meteor Black Comet Dragon. Now his ATK and DEF increase by the original ATK points of the monster he's equipped with, so my Meteor Black Comet Dragon's power raises to 5900!"

"What the! No way!" Andre cried.

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Attack his Black Skull Dragon now!" Serenity commanded.

Meteor Black Comet Dragon spread his flaming wings. He flapped them fiercely, lifting himself off the ground. He fired a stream of flames at Andre's dragon and destroyed him.

"AAAAHHH!" Andre cried, shielding himself from the blast. His Life Points dropped to 5300.

"Now you're left wide open," sneered Serenity. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Attack Andre directly with Inferno Fire Blast"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired his mighty attack at Andre, lowering his Life Points to 2600.

"So much for the 'New' King of Games," Serenity boasted. "I knew you were a fraud. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"You're good," said Andre. "Even better than I thought. But there's no way I'm going to lose to you. I draw! I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Skull Dragon! Attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Serenity laughed and jumped up an down with joy. "Oh, this is just too much fun. You fell right for my trap. Negate Attack. This will stop your dragon's attack." She smacked herself in the butt and gave a V for victory as she stuck her tongue out definitely before doing a cute victory dance.

"Nice move, Serenity," Andre boasted. "If I didn't have a face-down of my own. I activate the spell, Double or Nothing."

"What's that?" Serenity said, immediately stopping her dance.

"Double or Nothing can only be used when you stop my attack. I get to attack again, but Black Skull Dragon's ATK doubles to 6400. Now, Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireball attack!"

KABOOM! Serenity's Red-Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed.

Andre 2600 Life points

Serenity 4300 life points

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Serenity balled her fists, furious that Andre destroyed her Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "It makes no difference. Your dragon is still not tough enough to beat mine. Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack!"

"You fell for my trap card," laughed Andre. "Magic Cylinder. This card sends all the damage i would take back to you."

Serenity braced for impact. "OH NOOOOO!" she cried.

She got hit by the blast and landed on her butt. She sat up as the holograms disappeared and rubbed her bottom. "Oh, I lost," she pouted.

Andre shut down his disk. "Yeah, but it was close. You almost had me, Serenity." He helped her up. "By the way, the deal's off. I just wanted a good game and you gave that to me."

Serenity's eyes flashed. She smiled and kissed him right on the lips. She backed away blushing.

"Pick me up tomorrow after school," she said. "We're going to the amusement park."

"Why?" Andre asked. "I called off…"

Serenity placed a finger over his lips to shut him up.

"Yes, you did," she said. "But this isn't part of the deal. I'm asking you to take me out got it! Four thirty on the dot. Don't be late."

Andre nodded. "I got it, Serenity. See you at four thirty."

"Hey big brother i'll meet you back at home i'm going to go shopping for some stuff," said Serenity as she turned to catch up with Andre on her way to the store.

"Huh I wonder what she's going to buy," asked a very curious Joey.

"Joey sometimes you are really dense. I think she went to catch up with Andre because he left so suddenly," said Yugi.

(Back with Andre)

As I had been on my way home I had heard a shout from behind me telling me to wait up. Only for me to turn around and see Serenity running up to walk beside me.

"So Andre where were you off to?" she had asked as were walking down the road.

"Well I was heading home but seeing as you wanna walk beside me how about I buy us some food. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure but don't try anything funny now mister," she said in a stern tone.

"Ahaha wouldn't dream of it," as I chuckled and walked into the Burger World with Serenity.

"Good boy," she said with a cute smirk on her face.

As we took our seats and waited to order we had started up a conversation about the past.

"Really so there was an ancient egyptian pharaoh locked inside Yugi's puzzle huh," I said to her after she explained the puzzle to me.

"Yep but he returned to the afterlife after he was beaten by Yugi," she said.

"Man I wish I could have dueled him at least once he sounds invincible," I said to her which made her chuckle.

"Huh what's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you just remind me of him even if I only knew him for a bit," she said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"Well for starters when you dueled my big brother it was for fun but you dueled with honor and you and my brother seemed to enjoy yourselves," she had said back to him.

"Well I always believed in respect when you duel so I would never disrespect my opponent no matter who it is," I said back to her.

"Hey do you think you could take me home I have something for you that I was saving for Joey if he had won but since you won the duel I want you to have it," she said.

"N-No I couldn't, you should give it to Joey," I told her with a blush on my face because of how close she was.

"Don't be silly I have enough for everyone but I wanted you to try my surprise first," she said.

"Oh okay," I had said back as she showed me where to drop her off.

"Wait here for just a minute," she said as she walked into the apartment and came back with a plate of cookies that was all wrapped up.

"Here I want you to try them out when you go home and you can return the plate later okay," she said.

"Did you just ask me out to bake cookies together?" she asked back not looking as sad as she did before.

"Is that a no?" I had asked her.

"Well it isn't a no so sure I accept your date proposal," she said but was surprised when Andre picked her up to hug her for saying yes to him.

"Whoa easy there I did say yes but that doesn't mean we're together," she said.

"I then chuckled, yeah you're right sorry for getting ahead of myself," I said to her.

"Well let's get some sleep and I can make us breakfast in the morning okay," I said to her.

"I then lead Serenity to the guest room and then headed to the couch in Yugi's living room.

And thats chapter 4


	5. A date with serenity

Chapter 5

Duel Under the Sun

* * *

The doors to her shower opened. Steam billowed out, concealing the room in a thick, warm cloud. Serenity walked out of the mist, feeling both excited for her date and refreshed from her shower.

She was wrapped in a pink towel, her hair was moist and smelled fruity. She cheered and danced around to the pop music coming from her phone, which was charging on a shelf over the toilet.

After both Yugi and Kaiba's defeat, Andre Neromaki was the talk of the town. Word began to spread of him. Earlier at school, a few reporters came by to have an interview with the hottest new duelist in town.

So he was. And she was going to date him today.

"Yay!" Serenity cheered as she looked at the mirror. She jumped up and high-fived her reflection. She applied her make-up and skin-care to give her face a radiant glow. She then dashed to her room and tossed her towel away to search for something to wear. Her cat resting in his basket at the corner of her room stared at her, wondering what on earth got Serenity so cheery and carefree that she'd dance around her room naked.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Serenity said, searching through her closet. "Ah, this will do the trick!" Serenity said, picking a spring green dress with pink floral print. It had a sassy V-neck and a low open back. She wore it underneath her bikini, which she hoped would surprise Andre later when they went to the water park. To complete her look, she fastened a black choker around her neck and a pink silk ribbon in her hair.

Meanwhile, Andre was already waiting for her in the spot where they would meet. Directly in front of the gate to the Kaiba Land water park. He saw kids running around, waiting to get in line to the biggest waterslide in the park. The Azure-Eyes Mountain.

The smell of hot food and the sweet scent of sunscreen perfumed the air. And everywhere he looked, there were beautiful girls in bikinis. This made him rather timid. He would rather look at a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon straight in the face than find himself surrounded by girls.

He looked at his watch. Damn. She was already twenty minutes late.

"What's going on?" he said. He brushed his long bangs off his face. "Serenity said to meet her here at 4:30. Huh. I wonder where she is."

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned. His eyes went wide when he saw Serenity standing there in front of him. She wore a wide-brimmed summer hat with a flower to shield her face from the hot sun. She also carried a backpack, no doubt containing her Duel Disk.

"Uh. Wow. You look beautiful."

Serenity gingerly placed her fingertips over her lips and giggled.

"Stop it, Andre, you're embarrassing me." She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Let's get going. Did you bring your duel disk and deck?"

"Y-yes, I did," Andre answered, jerking up his shoulder to tell Serenity it was in his backpack. "But why did I need to bring my deck?"

"It's for our date, silly. We're going on a double duel date are opponents are going to run a little late though. So in the meantime, why don't we go for a swim? I'm baking." She fanned herself with her hand.

They paid their entry fees and walked into the park. They found a nice spot by the main pool of the park.

"Come on!" Serenity urged him. "Let's go swimming."

"Uh…sure," said Andre. "What do you want to do first?"

"I wanna go on a waterslide," she said, pointing at the Azure-Eyes Mountain. "That one. I heard it's the best waterslide in all of Domino. Wanna try it? Or are you too chicken?"

Andre didn't like that. "Ha! I'm not afraid of anything," he said. "I'll take you on. Let's go."

"Great," said Serenity, setting her things down by two lounge chairs underneath the shade of a large umbrella.

"You're not worried someone will take it?" Andre asked.

"I got Duel Disk Insurance," laughed Serenity, taking off her hat. "Plus, it can only be used by me, since it's locked with my genetic signature. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," said Andre.

"And," Serenity continued, "even if someone tried to steal it, it has a tracking device which activates a global positioning satellite. All I have to do is report it stolen to Kaiba Corp and, they'll be on the guy's ass before he gets away."

"What about mine?"

"Pfft," scoffed Serenity. "You have a standard Battle City duel disk. Everybody and their mother has one of those. No one is going to take it."

"What if they do?" Andre asked, still worried about his stuff.

"Oh, well," said Serenity, pulling her summer dress over her head, causing Andre to freeze.

His eyes were glued to her torso, which slithered out of the dress. He admired her body as she stood there in the skimpy coral-pink two-piece.

"Ready?" she asked.

Before Andre could answer, she grabbed him by the wrist and led him across the park to the water slide. They had to wait a long time to get to the top. By the time they did, Andre started to regret coming up here. They were over a hundred feet off the ground. He could see the city for miles.

Not even the bikini-clad Serenity could keep his mind at ease. Finally, it was their turn. They both sat together, Serenity in front of him. The water was cold, but was refreshing after being in the sticky humidity for so long.

"Put your arms around my waist," she said.

"Huh?"

"Do it!" she grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her core.

3…2…1…Bye!

They were off, sliding down sharp curves and into dark tunnels. Serenity screeched wildly like a banshee. Andre, however, was so frightened he couldn't even scream. He had his eyes closed the whole time.

They fell into the pool below with a great splash.

"WOOOO!" yelled Serenity. She got up, not even bothering to pick up Andre.

As he was about to get up, he heard some kids squealing on the rails beside him. They were pointing at Serenity with joy. Of course, he thought. She's hot. He turned his head to look at her. His jaw dropped. As Serenity happily skipped away, she failed to see the waterslide had caused her bikini to ride up her butt.

After a quick swim in the pool, they bought ice cream and walked around the park.

"They're still not here yet," said Serenity, as they got back to their spot.

"Who?" Andre asked.

His question was answered immediately.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a gorgeous blonde woman shouted, running towards Serenity.

"Oh man!" gulped Andre.

All the woman wore was a white midriff shirt with baby blue sleeves and black bikini bottom. The water droplets on her body made her glisten. Her hair, moist from her swim, was tied in a messy ponytail.

She grabbed Serenity and put her in a friendly headlock. "Oh, Serenity, you look spiffy. Is this a date?"

Serenity gasped for air. "Yeah, this is the boy I've been telling you about. Mai, this is Andre Neromaki."

"I see," said Mai, letting Serenity go. "So, you're the big hot shot beating everybody in town. I've got to say I'm impressed that a complete nobody like you could beat both Yugi and Kaiba."

"And my brother," Serenity added.

"Hey, I went easy on him," Joey said walking towards them, clad in black and red swimming trunks.

"Sure, Joey," said Andre. "Of course you did. Nobody could suck that badly."

"Watch it, hotshot," said Joey.

"I mean, if you want to come at me at full force, I'm all set for a rematch."

"Uh…rematch?"

"I didn't think so."

"Not like he has much of a choice," said Mai. "Serenity invited us here to see this new guy's skills. "I've got to say, I'm interested in seeing them myself. I want to know what all the hubbub is all about. So what do you say, Andre? Care for a match with me and Joey."

"The both of you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, it was all Serenity's idea."

"It was," said Serenity. "But I'm going to duel as well. Me and Andre against the two of you. What do you say?"

Mai smiled. "Ha! I've heard about those new Red-Eyes cards you got, Serenity. I'd like to see them. Show me what you got."

Joey nodded. "It won't be so easy beating me this time, Andre. I've got Mai, and like me, she's a finalist in both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments."

"But not the winners," sneered Andre.

"You've got a lot of mouth," Mai said, who was starting to get annoyed with the boy's brashness. "Let's see if you can back that up. Come on. The dueling grounds are over there. Let's duel."

The four of them walked to the grounds and reserved a spot. There were six fields to play in and they were surrounded by a stadium big enough to seat three hundred people.

"I hope you're ready," said Mai.

"I always am," said Andre, putting on his duel disk. "A win against the legendary Mai Valentine. This is going to make my day. You first."

"Very well," said Mai. "I summon Harpie Perfumer in attack mode. And with her effect, I add a card to my hand. And I think I'll play it. Alluring Mirror Split. Next, I place two cards face-down. Ending my turn."

"My turn!" said Andre. "Draw. I hope you've come prepared, Mai. I'm going to beat you and add you as another notch to my belt. I summon Lord of Dragons and play Flute of Summoning Dragon to call forth two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Mai's eyes widened. "So they are becoming mainstream, huh? Not that it matters. My Harpies have evolved as well. They'll be more than a match for your dragons."

"I highly doubt that," said Andre. "I place two cards face-down. That ends my turn."

"Alright," said Joey. "Here I come. I use Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Aw, yeah, baby. That's what I'm talking about. I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. This monster allows me to add a Ritual spell to my hand. And here it is. The Dark Dragon Ritual card. I offer up my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and summon Paladin of Dark Dragon!"

ATK/1900 DEF/1200

Joey summoned a warrior in jet black armor riding on a dragon that was as black as the night. His eyes were glowing bright red and it spread its wings, blocking out the sun.

"And my paladin isn't going to be around for long. I tribute him to summon a supped up dragon from my hand. Andre, say hello to the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Mai gasped. Her glossy pink lips formed a warm smile. "Oh! Joey! Nice!"

"Yeah, and it gets better. My Darkness Metal Dragon allows me special summon a dragon-type monster from my graveyard. Come back to me, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon let out a loud roar and conjured back the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard.

"But I aint through, yet," said Joey. "I activate the spell, Red-Eyes Fusion. Now, I combine my Red-Eyes with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to create the one and only Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

Joey's demonic dragon loomed over the battlefield. Flames erupted from its large, round shoulders. Its mouth was glowing red like a furnace from hell. The red-eyes were glowing devilishly, causing Serenity to stumble backward.

"It's okay, Serenity," said Andre.

"Not for your Blue-Eyes it's not," said Mai. "Our Archfiend Black Skull Dragon is far superior to your 'copies' by two-hundred more points."

"And that's not all," said Joey. "Since Red-Eyes Fusion treats any monster's name summoned by its effect as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can use this baby. Inferno Fire Blast. This super-rare card works so long as I have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field. And now, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to its attack points. Go, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. Attack my sister."

"What!" Serenity cried.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon flew up high over the field and showered Serenity with a rain of fire.

"SERENITY!" Andre shouted as his girlfriend disappeared in a ball of fire.

She screamed and fell backward, landing on her back. Her Life Points decreased to 4800.

"That was cold, Wheeler!" shouted Andre. "You're going to pay for that. Why don't you be a man and take me on?"

"Okay. I will," said Joey. "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Not so fast!" said Andre. "I activate…"

"Don't bother," Joey interrupted. "When my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks, none of your cards can be activated until the end of the damage step."

"Ack! My Blue-Eyes!" said Andre.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon grabbed Andre's second Blue-Eyes by the shoulder and blasted it in the face with a stream of fire. Andre lost 200 Life Points.

"And now my dragon's effect activates," said Joey. "When Archfiend Black Skull Dragon destroys a monster, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the attack of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the graveyard."

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon lowered its claw in front of Andre. Its palm glowed like lava and then blasted Andre with flames.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Andre cried, his Life Points dropping to 5400. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon swopped back behind Joey.

Andre grunted as he forced himself back up. "No way. He inflicted so much damage on us in one turn."

"I lay a card face-down," said Joey. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn," said Serenity. "You're not the only one who can use the Red-Eyes, Joey. I'll show you."

"Oh," said Mai. "Before you do, I activate my Trap Trick card. I banish a trap and set one. And it's a doozy."

"Uh oh," said Serenity. "What could it be?"

"Don't worry, Serenity," Andre said, giving her a thumbs up. "I've got this taken care of. You go and do your thing."

"Okay. I use Red-Eyes Insight, sending Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the graveyard and add a Red-Eyes card to my hand. I play my own Red-Eyes Fusion! Now, I can create my Meteor Black Comet Dragon."

"Oh, that's not good for you!" Andre boasted.

"Ha!" laughed Mai. "Nice monster, babe. Too bad it won't stick around. I play my face-down card. Torrential Tribute. Now all monsters on the field are destroyed."

"Huh!" Joey cried for that meant him, too. "Hey. What gives?"

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," said Serenity. She looked at Andre. "Hey, if you need it, you're free to use it."

Andre nodded. "Thanks. I trust you."

"My turn," said Mai. "Draw! Go, Harpie Harpist. Next, I play the trap, Hysteric Party, allowing to call upon Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Perfumer. With Harpie Lady 1 on the field, all my wind monsters will get a 300 ATK point boost. And, with my Perfumer's effect, I can add a spell to my hand from my deck. Next, I sacrifice these two lovely ladies in order to perform a Link Summon."

"Link Summon!" cried Andre. "I had no idea it came to this region so fast."

"What's a Link Summon?" said Serenity.

"Watch and learn," said Mai. "Go, Harpie Conductor!"

ATK/1900

LINK -2

"Now I play Elegant Egotist!" Mai said, continuing her turn. "Go, Harpie Lady Sisters! Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Serenity directly. Harpie Conductor, attack Andre!"

"It's my turn," said Andre. Angry that Mai and Joey had bullied his girlfriend. "I end this duel now. I play Silver's Cry, bringing back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And now I play another card, Return of the Dragon Lords, which brings back my second one. Serenity, can I use your card?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Here it comes. Reveal, Monster Reborn, bringing back Serenity's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now I sacrifice them to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Attack them with Fist of Faith!"

BOOM!

Mai and Joey were knocked back a few yards and landed with a thud.

When the duel was over, the four of them got dressed and walked home.

"Lucky draw," said Mai.

"Well," said Andre. "If you want a rematch let me know. I'll be more than happy to kick your ass again."

"As if," said Mai. "If there's one thing you should know about me, kid, it's that I always come back harder and stronger. Next time, I wouldn't count on your phony God Card to bail you out of trouble. Later."

"Hey, wait up!" Joey shouted, trying to catch up to her. "See ya, Andre. Take good care of my sister. Or I'll use my fists instead of my cards to make you pay."


	6. Blue vs Blue! Andre vs Chazz

Chapter 6

Andre vs Chazz

* * *

A whole year has passed since the new kid's arrival at domino high but then suddenly Andre was given a letter saying he had been challenged by the students of duel academy how will Andre deal with this let's find out.

"Hey, Serenity," Andre said, calling her after school.

"Hey, Andre. What's up?"

"There's something we need to discuss. Meet me at the square tonight."

She said she loved him and hung up. Andre slumped on his bed and groaned. Beside him was a letter of acceptance to a very unique school.

He got accepted to Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba's premier dueling school, home of the newest generation of duelists in the country. Only the best of the best could go. Since Andre proved himself by defeating him in a Duel, Kaiba allowed him to go and study there for the next couple of years as a transfer student.

Of course, this would mean he would have to leave Serenity behind. This he could not bear to do, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime. He took her out for ice cream that night to discuss their future.

Andre dressed in his best and went to the town square to meet up with Serenity. Again, she was running late. It was a quarter past seven until she arrived. She wore a white over-the-shoulder crop top and a black mini skirt with suspenders hanging from her hips, black stockings, and leg-length boots. Around her neck was a black choker with a gold heart pendant.

"You sure do dress to impress," he said, kissing her.

"Only the best for you," Serenity said, twirling around to show her outfit. "So, what's the big news?"

"Come on," Andre said, taking her hand. "It's a long story. It's kind of important."

He took Serenity to the pier to watch the ocean. He explained the letter to her.

"So, Serenity, that's what happened. Can you wait for me to come back?"

Serenity sadly licked her sea salt ice cream. But she smiled. "Andre, of course, I'll wait for you. Go. Go and show Duel Academy why your Domino's number one duelist."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," said Andre.

"Boo!" said a kid, about sixteen, stomping his foot on the ground to get their attention. He looked rather obnoxious, wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and a red cap placed backward. "You there. I'm looking for some hot shot named Andre Neromaki. Do any of you know him?"

"I'm him," said Andre. "What do you want?"

"Let's have a match!" said the kid, strapping on a standard Battle City duel disk but with a red and blue paint job. Its surface was covered with stickers. "Unless you're afraid to lose to Domino's up-and-coming prodigy. I've beaten the best there is around here."

"Have you beaten Yugi Muto?" said Serenity. "No. I didn't think so."

"Ha! I'll take him on when I'm done dealing with this poser. I've got a card in my deck that will take him down. So, what do you say, Andre?"

"I say you're on," said Andre. "I don't back down from a challenge. But if I win, I want this rare card of yours."

The kid smirked. "Fine, but if I win, the girl there goes on a date with me!"

Serenity grimaced. Andre stepped forward and accepted his challenge. He and the boy, who introduced himself as Mickey, traveled to a nearby pit to have their duel. Serenity watched from a railing above the grounds.

"I'll start first," said Andre. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Ha! I already have you beat. I play Polymerization, fusing all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to summon the mighty, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Wow!" gasped Serenity. "He can summon the ultimate dragon on his first turn!"

"Ha," laughed Mickey. "Big deal. I'm ready to take him on. Watch as I summon Lord of Dragons. And I equip him with not one, but two Flutes of Summoning Dragon. Watch as I summon three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the mighty Tyrant Dragon!"

Serenity covered her mouth with her hands. "No way!"

Andre was nervous that this kid got copies of the new dragons. But he was not worried. Even with all of them out on the field, his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was far stronger.

"But watch this!" said Mickey. "I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes in order to summon the mighty, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"What!" cried Andre.

"Oh no!" yelled Serenity. "A God Card!"

Mickey laughed as a darker version of Obelisk the Tormentor rose out of the ground behind him (Dark Side of Dimensions art). He let out a powerful roar that shook the city around him.

"Impossible!" said Andre. "I…I have to face a God Card?"

"And now," said Mickey. "I sacrifice Lord of Dragons and Tyrant Dragon to activate Obelisk's special ability."

Obelisk picked up the two monsters. He absorbed their power and then gathered his strength. He raised his fist, ready to punch Andre's dragon in the gut.

"Not so fast!" shouted Andre. "I activate the spell card De-Fusion. Now, my dragons return to the field and your attack is negated."

"So what?" sneered Mickey. "What good will that do you? I still have a God Card on the field. Your puny Blue-Eyes Carbon Copy Dragons are as good as toast on my next turn."

"You're not the only one with a God Card," said Andre. "I draw. Yes! I play Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands. It's time to see who the real master of Obelisk the Tormentor is. I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon my own Obelisk the Tormentor."

Serenity bit her lip and clasped her hands over her chest. "A battle of God Cards. This is incredible!"

The two behemoths stared each other down and hissed. Andre's Obelisk roared and pounded his chest with his fists. Mickey's roared back and slammed his right fist on his.

"I'm the true Master of the God Cards!" shouted Andre. "I activate the spell, Riryoku. This powerful spell card halves the ATK of your Obelisk and adds those points to my Obelisk."

"Oh no!" cried Mickey. He looked up at his own Obelisk who started to look pale and sickly. Steam billowed off his body. He was even melting.

"Go Obelisk!" shouted Andre. "End this duel with Fist of Faith!"

Obelisk the Tormentor raised his fist and punched the other Obelisk in the chest, ending the duel.

When the dust had settled, Mickey was nowhere to be seen. He went back on his deal, but Andre didn't care.

"That was so awesome!" said Serenity. "I've never seen anybody duel like you before. No wonder you're so unbeatable, Andre. Those duelists at the academy stand no chance."

"Thanks," said Andre. "I promise, I'll be back soon. This is goodbye for now."

"No," said Serenity. "So long as we have our bond, we'll never grow apart. Never. I'll always be with you thanks to this card."

She reached into her back pocket and handed Andre a very special card.

"Blue Star Fairy?" Andre asked.

Serenity giggled. "Yes. I've always thought of her as a lucky charm of sorts. I guess you'll be needing her now more than ever. But think of it this way. Now a part of me will always be in your deck."

"Thanks, Serenity," said Andre.

Days passed. Andre had packed his things and was flown to by Kaiba's private helicopter to Duel Island. He looked out with window with excitement as his new home away from home came in sight. It was a state-of-the-art campus that was perched next to a volcano. There were miles and miles of deep jungle, a lake, and white sand beaches.

The helicopter landed. Andre had finally arrived at Duel Academy and went to his dorm. He had been put in Obelisk Blue, a dorm for the best grades in the academy. But he arrogantly assumed that the duelists in Obelisk Blue had used their money to get them in. As always, he never liked to admit there was someone better than him. With a winning streak like his though, he had every right to be cocky.

He walked down the halls of the academy, hearing whispers all around him. Other students pointed at him, recognizing him as the duelist who beat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto.

"Hold it right there," said an arrogant player from Obelisk Blue. He walked in front of Andre, blocking his path. "You the one they call Andre?"

"Yeah."

"I am Zachary (Duel Links). Remember my name well, plebian. Ha. Look at you. Tarnishing the colors of our dorm. You've only been put here through backstage magic. We, on the other hand, had to earn our way into the dorm."

"Oh yeah?" said Andre.

Zachary sneered. "Ha. I heard one of the best in our dorm has challenged you to a duel. Quite frankly, I don't think you're worth his time. And I'm going to prove it." He held up his Duel Disk and activated it.

"I don't have time for this."

"You have no choice in the matter," said another Obelisk Blue student, leaning over the railing on the second floor. "Our boss wants to know if you're even worth his time. If you think he's wrong, face Zachary and earn your spot against him."

"Fine. This won't take long."

"No, indeed," said Zachary. "You're not going to stand a chance. I'm so elite that powering up my deck is a snap. DUEL! I set a monster and a card face down. Ha, ha, ha. I'm ending my turn."

"My turn," said Andre. "I draw. From my hand, I activate two Ancient Rules spell cards. Now I summon two Dragon Spirit of White! I activate the effect of my first dragon. He will banish your face-down card. Now, I'll attack your face-down monster with my first dragon."

"OH NO!" cried Zachary. He was wide open.

"Go, Dragon Spirit of White!" Andre commanded his second beast. "Attack him directly."

The Dragon fired a bright, white, laser at Zachary's chest. He screamed as his Life Points took a plunge.

"You dare hurt me!?" he shouted.

"I end my turn," said Andre.

"Don't you dare look down on me," said Zachary. "I set a monster face-down. No. This must be a joke. A cruel, cruel, joke. I end my turn."

Andre finished him. The students started to chatter in excitement.

Andre defeated Zachary in two turns.

"I lost…" gasped Zachary. "This can't be. This can't be. I do not accept the results."

"Deal with it," said Andre. "Now out of my way. I've got bigger fish to fry."

Now it was testing time. He walked into the stadium and encountered a legendary duelist in the school by the name of Chazz Princeton.

Andre kept his head high as he walked into the arena. "So you're my opponent, huh? I've heard of you, Chazz Princeton. The Genius of Obelisk Blue."

"That's right," said Chazz. "At least you know your place. Unlike them Slifer Slackers."

"Cut the crap, Chazz. You can't judge a duelist by his dorm color. I am a rookie duelist. I could have been in Slifer Red if I had chosen to be and you still couldn't beat me."

"You brat. You think you honestly could beat me?"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? I tell him if you win I'll drop into Slifer Red and admit you're better than me. And I'll never challenge you again. But if I win, you will never bad mouth the other dorms again you got that, Chazz?

"No deal," said Chazz. "I don't make bets with chumps. You accepted my challenge, so now it's time to Duel."

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Chazz Princeton

8000 life points

BEGIN

"Here we go," said Chazz. "I play the spell, Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Next, I activate, Double Summon. Now I bring out Dark Blade and Galaxy Serpent. Then, I'll perform a Synchro Summon. Say hello to my Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!"

ATK/2400 DEF/1500

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Is that the best you can do?" said Andre. He drew.

Hey. It's the card Serenity gave me. Hopefully, this card will come in handy.

"Watch this, Chazz! I play Ancient Rules. With this, I'll summon the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Wolf Lord with White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes fired his mighty attack. The wolf lord gave a chuckle as it exploded. Chazz grunted, shielding himself from the blast with his arm.

"Ha! Nice going, Andre. I know you couldn't resist attacking my Wolf Lord. When he gets destroyed in battle, your monster loses 2400 ATK points."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack went down to 600.

"My Blue-Eyes!" cried Andre.

"Your ego is so huge you let your monster attack me unprotected. Now I'm gonna make you pay, chump. My turn! I draw. Heh, heh, heh. I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I've got a fresh, new, hand. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Mikazukinoyaiba, with a devastating attack power of 2200. Next, comes the trap card, Call of the Haunted. Rise Dark Blade! But he won't stay for long, cuz I'm sacrificing him to summon Armed Dragon LV 5!"

"Level Five!" gasped Andre.

"Yes, and then I use the card Level Up, bringing out the mighty Armed Dragon LV 7. But why stop there. I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7 to summon the mighty Armed Dragon LV 10!"

Chazz's fans stood up from their seats once the massive black, armored, dragon rose over the field and roared, spreading his metal, blade-like wings. Chazz activated his dragon's effect, discarding his last card to destroy Andre's Blue-Eyes White Dragon

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" They chanted.

"Attack, Mikazukinoyaiba!" shouted Chazz. "And Armed Dragon LV 10, attack his Life Points directly!"

"I don't think so, Chazz! I discard Blue Star Angel from my hand. Now all the damage I take from you will increase my Life Points."

"What?"

A beautiful fairy rose out of the ground behind Andre. Her glowing blonde hair went down to her back like a golden waterfall. Her face was delicate and beautiful. She was clad in a revealing outfit; a light blue sash over her top and briefs colored periwinkle. She had six iridescent wings that caused rainbow hues to spark over the field.

She clasped her hands together and said a prayer, causing the damage Chazz would have inflicted to increase Andre's Life Points to 13,200 Life Points.

"What!" shouted Chazz. "That can't be!"

"It is," said Andre. He looked at the card. "Thanks, Serenity. I knew I could always count on you. My turn, Chazz. And I use Silver's Cry to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Finally, I use Polymerization, fusing together the Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I'll activate my Blue Star Angel's final ability. While in the Graveyard, I can remove her from play to increase my monster's attack by the difference between our Life Points."

"What!" shouted Chazz. "9700 ATK points!"

"And it gets worse for you," said Andre. "I use the spell Neutron Blast. This allows my dragon to make two more attacks on you. It's over! Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack!"

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Chazz. He was knocked off the arena and fell to the ground with a thud.

The other students were flabbergasted by what they just saw. The stayed silent as Andre walked back to his dorm to rest.


	7. A duel with a goddess

Chapter 7

A Duel with a Goddess

* * *

It had been a week since Andre had entered Duel Academy and he had passing grades but something was missing. He had written letters to Serenity but without her here, he began to try and make friends but it was harder than it looked. Despite he defeated Chazz on his first day, Andre was no very well Received . He was alone until he had passed by a cute blond girl from the girl's side of Obelisk Blue.

Let's see how our hero is today.

Andre had written a letter and mailed it to Serenity.

"I hope she gets it," he thought to himself.

As he was walking, he passed a girl from Obelisk Blue, and she looked cute, too, but her body language said: underestimate me and you'll be sorry.

He went to talk to her, but the bell rang and they both headed to class.

"Okay, students," Dr. Crowler said, announcing the matchup for the day's duel. "Today we will have a class test between 2 members of Obelisk Blue. Now, I will randomly select two students. The first being Andre Neromaki our rookie. And his opponent will be Alexis Rhodes."

"Wow," said Andre. "It's the girl I saw in the hall. This will be fun."

Alexis tapped her pencil on her desk. "Andre Neromaki, huh? Let's see what he's got."

At once, the students crammed into the arena to see the matchup.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Alexis

8000 life points

BEGIN

Andre started first, winning the coin toss. "Okay, I'll start with this. I play blazing Inpachi in attack mode. And I'll throw down three face-downs and end my turn."

Alexis started next. "That's it? I draw. I play Blade Skater in attack mode. Then I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Okay, my move. I draw. Now I play my second Blazing Inpachi in attack mode now I activate the trap card, Spiritual Fire Art Kurenai. This card sacrifices one fire monster and uses its attack points to deal direct damage to your life points now go spiritual fire blast!"

The flames hit Alexis for 1850 damage then I end my turn.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Alexis

6150

"Wow. I didn't expect him to sacrifice his own monster to get to me instead of destroying my monster, but it's my turn I draw now I play Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to make Cyber Blader with 2100 ATK points now attack his blazing Inpachi!"

"Not so fast, Alexis. I activate my facedown trap card, Spiritual Fire Art Kurenai to sacrifice my monster so your attack misses now get dealt another 1850 damage to your life points bringing you to 4300 life points."

Alexis was growing impatient. "I end my turn."

"My move," said Andre. "Now I draw and activate Card of Sanctity. So we draw up to six cards. Next, I play Giant Trunade to put all the face-down cards back into our hands. Finally, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blazing Inpachi though just to sacrifice it to play Great Maju Garzett in attack mode and his ATK is double blazing Inpachi's, so now he has a grand total of 3700 ATK points next I'll play Invigoration to raise his ATK by 500 to 4200. Now Great Maju Garzett attack Alexis's Cyber Blader!"

The monster destroyed Alexis's ace card, dropping her to 2200 life points.

"And I end my turn by sending invigoration to the graveyard."

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Alexis

2200 life points

How can I win? Alexis thought as she stared at her duel disk thinking of a strategy until it hit her she had a plan.

"Okay. My move. I draw." She smirks. "I play Shrink to cut your monster's ATK in half to 1850 again now, I play the Field Spell, Mystic Glacier of the Arctic Lords. Now, I can summon two Icicle Tokens to my field. And I'll sacrifice them to summon Blizzard Queen in attack mode. She has 2800 ATK points. More than enough to beat your puny Maju Garzette. Now, Blizzard Queen, attack his Great Maju Garzett with Blizzard Shower!"

Andre's Life Points dropped to 7050 life points.

"Not bad, Alexis. But it's my move. I draw. Now I play four cards face down then since this monster is the only card in my hand, I play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight. Then I activate Dark Magic Curtain. I pay half my life points to summon Dark Magician! And finally, I play Mage Power to give my Dark Magician a 1500 point boost to 4000. Now, Dark Magician, attack her Blizzard Queen!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down card. Negate Attack! This will stop your attack and ending your battle phase!"

"I was waiting for that! I activate my face-down spell card, Double or Nothing. Since my monster was halted from attacking, he gets to attack again but his attack points are doubled to 8000 now destroy her Blizzard Queen and end the duel!"

"No. I lost," said Alexis.

Dr. Crowler stood up and clapped. "That was an excellent duel. But that's all the time we have for class. See you all tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

After class, Andre caught up with her.

"Good game," said Andre.

"Who taught you how to duel like that?" Alexis asked.

"I'm self-taught. I didn't have many friends growing up until a year ago when I transferred to domino high where I met Yugi Muto."

"Wow. You went to school with the King of Games. That's amazing."

"Yeah, and I also beat him and Seto Kaiba. Later I met with Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler, who's rank third in the world. We actually started dating because of bet on a duel."

"Wow. You really beat Yugi and Kaiba? if that's true then you're the new King of Games."

"No, Alexis, I'm not the new King of Games. In fact, I told Yugi I didn't want his title. At least not till we have a rematch to settle who really is a better duelist. Anyway, Alexis, did you wanna head to lunch with me?"

Alexis nodded. "Sure. I'd like that."

"That's great." Andre took her hand, but she yanked it away.

"Don't get touchy with me. I said I'd go to lunch with you."

Andre went red. "Uh. Sorry. Lead the way."

They went to get their food and sit down to eat. All was calm until Alexis stood up to wave someone down.

It was Zane Truesdale. Duelist Academy's number one student.

"Alexis," said he. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh? This guy? He's Andre. The guy everyone's been talking about."

Zane looked at Andre. He was unimpressed. "Andre. I've heard of you. You're the duelist that got lucky and was put into Obelisk Blue for no reason. I can't stand people like you. You have no real skills. You were invited here because you won a few duels against really good people."

Alexis shrugged. "That may be so, Zane, but he beat me earlier."

"Is that a fact?" said Zane.

"Yeah, it is!" said Andre. "And if you want me to prove I'm not all luck, why don't we duel!"

"You beat Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba," said Zane. "So I guess you're worth my time. Fine. We'll have our duel at three tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," said Andre. "But when I win, Zane, you won't be talking trash to any more duelist and treat everyone as an equal you got that."

Alexis was not pleased. "Zane didn't trash talk you, asshole. What he speaks is the truth. You didn't earn your spot in our dorm. Some higher power out there gave you the right to be here. And Zane may act a little cold, but he's got more honor and respect than you ever could. If you want Zane's respect, you've got to earn it. You play a good game, Andre, but your mouth is still trash."

"Don't waste your breath, Alexis," said Zane. "I'll teach this chump a lesson he won't soon forget."


	8. Andre vs zane

Chapter 8

Andre vs Zane

* * *

The day had come Andre got his duel disk and his deck ready to show Zane he meant business now it's time to duel who will come out on top as obelisk blues number 1 duelist.

Dr. Crowler began speaking over a loudspeaker. "Welcome, students. Today we have a little treat for you. These two duelists are about to go at it and their pride is on the line. First. Let me introduce Duel Academy's rising star: Andre Neromaki!"

The crowd was confused. Who is he dueling? They all wondered.

"Now to introduce his opponent," Crowler said happily. "He's Duel Academy's very best duelist: Zane Truesdale.

The crowd already started doubting Andre.

"There's no way he's beating Zane!" Many in the crowd said out loud in shock that this boy had challenged Zane.

"No matter what, I'm not losing this duel!" Andre shouted.

"Say whatever you want, Andre. You won't win," Zane retorted.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Zane

8000 life points

"I'll go first!" said Andre. "I play Magician's Rod and add a spell to my hand. Next, I tribute my Dark Magician from my hand to special summon Apprentice Illusion Magician. Then, I play Dark Magical Circle and set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," said Zane. "I draw! I play Polymerization, fusing together my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon!"

Alexis, who was watching from the rafters above smiled. "Cyber End Dragon on his first turn. Only Zane is good enough to play this way. Andre doesn't stand a chance."

"Not so fast!" said Andre. "I activate the trap, Magician's Navigation. This allows me to summon Dark Magician and Magician of Dark Illusion. Next, my Dark Magical Circle activates. When a magician is summoned to my side of the field, I can banish one of your monsters!"

The crowd gasped, amazed that Andre was able to get rid of Cyber End Dragon so quickly. Hundreds of duelists got taken down by that beast, and Andre slew it before it could even attack.

"That's impossible!" cried Alexis. "Zane would never be so careless with his Cyber Dragon."

"The punk got lucky," said Chazz, who was sitting in the row in front of Alexis. "Watch. Zane can turn this game around some way."

"But I'm not done, Zane! Thanks to my Magician of Dark Illusion, I can summon a Dark Magician from the graveyard. See, Zane. I'm not all about luck. I've got the skills to take anyone down. Not even Yugi Muto could stand a chance against me. Not even Kaiba. Or Alexis or Chazz, who I thought were the best duelists in the school. And here I thought you were the best player here. Look at the field. It's not even my turn yet, and I've already conjured enough monsters to take you down on my next turn."

"Do you ever shut up!" said Zane.

"Argh!" growled Andre.

"There isn't going to be a next turn for you. I activate the spell, Cyber Recycling Plant. Now, the three Cyber Dragons in my grave return to my deck. Next, I activate the quick-play spell, Cursed Rejuvenation. With this spell card, I'm allowed to draw until I have six cards in my hand. However, I lose 500 Life Points for every card I draw. I will draw six cards."

Andre sneered. "Then you lose 3000 Life Points!"

"A small price to pay to teach an arrogant piss ant like you a lesson," said Zane. "Since I have no monsters out on the field, I special summon Solar Wind Jammer in defense mode. Next, here comes Cyber Dragon Core! And with its effect, I add a Cyber spell to my hand. Next, I play the spell, Machine Duplication. This card works on machine monsters with 500 or fewer attack points. And, I can summon two monsters with the same name. Come forth, my Cyber Dragons!"

"What!" said Andre. "Two Cyber Dragons. But they have more attack than your Core does. Also, they don't have the same name as your monster."

"When on the field, Cyber Dragon's name is treated as Cyber Dragon," Zane explained. "Next, I special summon, Cyber Dragon Vier! Now, I tribute both Cyber Dragon Vier and Cyber Dragon Core to Link Summon my Cyber Dragon Seiger!"

ATK/2100 LINK - 2

"A Link Summon!" said Alexis. "Who already acquired those cards?"

"What did I tell ya?" said Chazz. "Zane is always one step ahead."

"Now," continued Zane. "I overlay my Cyber Dragon with Solar Wind Jammer to Xyz Summon, Cyber Dragon Nova!"

"No you won't!" said Andre. "I reveal my face-down card, Offerings to the Doomed. Your Cyber Dragon Nova is destroyed."

"I was hoping you'd do that," said Zane. "I activated my Cyber Dragon Nova's effect. When it gets destroyed by one of your effects, I'm allowed to conjure a Cyber Dragon fusion monster from my Extra Deck. Come forth, Cyber End Dragon!"

"What's happening!" said Andre. "He's swarming the field with his monsters."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, rookie!" yelled Zane. "Now, I tribute Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Seiger to Link Summon, Summon Sorceress! Now, I activate Overload Fusion. I banish three monsters from the graveyard to fusion summon, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon! Now, Summon Sorceress' effect activates. I summon another Solar Wind Jammer in defense mode. Then, I will overlay it with Chimeratech Rampage Dragon to Xyz Summon another Cyber Dragon Nova! Then I use its effect by removing two Xyz Materials and summoning Cyber Dragon Sieger from the graveyard. Then, I will perform another Xyz Summon. Cyber Dragon Nova, make way for Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

Andre was getting nervous. That was something he had not felt in a while. He was shaking. More and more Cyber Dragons were being summoned by the second. And the worst was yet to come.

"Finally, I activate Cyberload Fusion to fusion summon, the ultimate Cyber Dragon. Come forth, Cyber Eternity Dragon!"

The ceiling digitized, revealing the sky which started growing bright with radiant light. A choir was singing from the clouds as if a thousand angels were calling the massive beast that Zane summoned.

There it was, stretching for miles in the sky. The cybernetic dragon roared. Its body was made of sleek white metal and gold decorations and patterns. Its eyes were "The end is near!" said Zane. "I equip my Cyber Eternity Dragon with Super Strident Blaze! Now, for each Cyber Dragon that I banish from my Graveyard, I can attack all of your monsters at again and again. But I will boost the power of my Cyber Eternity Dragon with Cyber Dragon Sieger, who will increase its attack points by 2100, increasing it to 4900."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

When the dust had cleared, Andre fell to his knees. His Life Points dropped to 0.

The crowd gasped.

"You dare try and teach me about respect?" Zane said as the holograms vanished. "I don't look down upon my fellow duelists. Is that what you think I do? You disrespectful little punk! If you want to teach anyone about the meaning of the word respect and equal, go look in the damn mirror!"

Andre punched the ground. "Sh-sh-shut up. I…I got a bad hand. A really bad hand."

"Is this guy for real?" groaned Alexis.

"Now you make excuses," said Zane. "The fact of the matter is, you're so full of your own ego that you can't fathom the fact that there is someone better than you."

"If I had gotten the right cards I…"

"Save it!" shouted Zane. "Now you mock me by saying I won by sheer luck? A bad draw. Your impudence shows no bound. A true duelist acknowledges when he's lost and uses that defeat to make him better. It doesn't matter what cards you drew. I was the better the duelist. And there's always going to be a better duelist. I'm not going to waste any more time on you. The fact of the matter is, if you want respect, you have to earn it. And it's going to take more than a few victories to make you earn my respect, Andre Neromaki."

Zane turned to walk away. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder back at Andre.

"And even though you may have beaten them, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto are twice the duelists you'll ever be."

And with that, Zane left the arena and disappeared from sight.


	9. A Dino and Elemental Battle

Chapter 9

The Surge of Water Dragon

* * *

Andre walked into the chancellor's office, feeling the need to discuss something urgent with him.

"Ah, Andre," Chancellor Shepard said, signing a few forms on his desk. "You should know, I don't usually give just anyone an audience with me, as I am a very busy man. But, since you are Duel Academy's latest rising star, I can make an acception. You've got ten minutes. What can I do for you."

"Chancellor," Andre said, ''I have been rash and rather rude to a few people."

"Go on."

"I've been - and pardon my language here - a real jackass…"

The Chancellor held up his palm to silence Andre. "Use another foul word in my office again, and I'll have you thrown out."

"Sorry, sir," said Andre. "There are a few people who I've dueled recently. I want to make it up to them. I want you to gather the three of them in this office so I can tell them what I want to tell them before I make a decision."

Chancellor Shephard glared at Andre. "First off. Let me make something very clear to you, young man. You don't get to make demands of me. Secondly, I know of the three duelists you speak of.

If you haven't noticed, we're in the midterms here. Zane, Alexis, and Chazz are honors students and are currently taking a very important field exam, therefore they cannot be disturbed. Thirdly, you need to grow a bit of backbone."

"Sir?"

"Zane beat you in a duel and your pride got bent out of shape," Shepherd said, getting off his chair. He placed his hands behind his back and walked to the window to look out at the ocean.

"I know how tough that can be. But I'm going to ask that you deal with it, son. It's nothing new for students here to be a little cocky. It's just the nature of the game. And with skills like yours, you have every right to be cocky. There is no rule saying you can't be. But just because I can't do anything about it, doesn't mean I like it. In all honesty, I rather enjoy when students like that get put in their place. You play a very good game of Duel Monsters, Andre, but your attitude is something to be desired. I don't blame these students for feeling ill against you. If you want to apologize to these students, you're going to have to do so on your own time and your own terms. I'm the Chancellor of this school, not a guidance counselor. You've been humbled after your duel with Zane. I know that must sting your pride a great deal. But an apology is not going to make up for your brashness. Most students let their cards do the talking. And if you want their respect, it's going to be something you must do, for there is nothing I can do about it."

"I understand, sir." Andre took off his blazer and set it on Shepherd's desk. "As for my second request. I ask to be demoted to Slifer Red."

"That won't prove a thing, son. But if that is what you wish, so be it. I'll give you till four this afternoon to pack your things and move to the Slifer Red dorm. Now, if there's nothing else you need, you may leave."

"Thank you, sir," said Andre.

Andre traveled downstairs to the office to pick up his Slifer Red blazer. He walked past the other students, who stopped to let him pass through the halls.

"Why did you do that?" asked Alexis. She was leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alexis," said Andre. "I...Sorry about how I acted. I said some things to Zane that I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have forced him to respect everyone he meets."

"It's no big deal," said Alexis, forming her famous warm smile. "It takes a lot of guts to own up to your mistakes. That's more than I can say for most of the hot shots around here. Needless to say, I'm glad Zane taught you that respect has to be earned not given. As I told you, Zane respects his opponents. He doesn't say much and may seem a little cold, but he knows a thing or two about honor. Remember what he told you. There's always going to be a better duelist. That's something you can never change."

"Yeah, I know," said Andre.

"One last thing. When you lose don't make excuses. You not only dishonor your opponent that way, but you make yourself look like a total idiot. Zane didn't beat you because you had a bad hand or because he had luck of the draw. He was the better duelist. Understand? Use your defeats to make yourself stronger. Nobody is perfect and you shouldn't strive to be perfect. Not even Seto Kaiba is perfect and he's one of the best duelists in the world."

"You got it, Alexis. I'll do better."

"Yeah. You've got to give it your all. From building the right deck to making the right moves. When you're ready to do that, I'll take you on again."

"I look forward to that, Alexis." Andre checked his watch. "Uh oh. I've got to get going."

"Same," said Alexis. "I've got some homework to tackle. Professor Banner gave us a topic about other dimensions." She looked out the glass wall of the academy. "It's kind of weird, huh? That there's probably different worlds out there."

"I never really thought about it," said Andre. "It doesn't exist. I have yet to meet anything or anybody from another world."

Alexis laughed. "You might soon. You've been assigned to Slifer Red now, meaning you're going to be hanging out with Jaden Yuki, the Ace of Duel Academy. And let me tell you, some pretty strange things happen around that guy."

Andre smiled. "The Ace of Duel Academy, huh?"

Alexis giggled. "I see you intend to find out if he's worthy of that name, huh? Well, go on right ahead. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Alexis," Andre said, running down the halls and out of the campus.

He strolled through dense jungles and white-sand beaches to finally reach his destination. A small, filthy, cottage by the sea. Sure, it had a splendid view of the ocean, but it was something to be desired.

He made it to the cottage at last, spotting a group of youngsters have a duel by the cliffs.

"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" shouted a boy with brown hair. "Attack Syrus' Supervehicroid Jumble Drill with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

"NOOOO!" shouted a small boy with light-blue hair and small, round, glasses. He fell on his back. "Aw, man. I thought I had you there, Jay."

The winner of the duel laughed. "Come on Sye. You almost had me there. Hey, how about best two out of three?" 

"You'll only beat me again," said the loser of the duel. "Come on, let's just have a break."

Andre was about to approach when he was stopped by someone, big, tall, and muscular. He was from the Ra Yellow dorm. His jacket had its sleeves cut out so his bulging muscles could be seen. His skin was dark tan and he had black dreads coming out from underneath a bandanna with a dinosaur's face on it.

"Who the Sam Hill are you?" he said, crossing his arms.

"I live here," Andre said, straightening up. The Ra Yellow student was taller than him and stronger by the looks of it. "Well, now I do anyway. Now out of the way. I need to talk to that guy over there."

"The Sarge has other important matters to attend to, Private. Get to your barracks and leave him alone."

"Private! I'll have you know I was in Obelisk Blue! Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"The name's Hassleberry Kenzan. Codename: Tyranno. And judging by your new colors, you ain't anymore!"

"Tyranno Hassleberry, huh? You don't look so tough."

Hassleberry bulged up his muscles. Andre stepped back a bit. He knew when he was outmatched. Tyranno Hassleberry looked like he had the strength to rip his head off and use it as a football. So he thought of a better idea to get to Jaden.

"How's about we duel, Hassleberry?" said Andre. "I win, you let me through. Deal?"

Hassleberry smiled, flashing his bright, white, teeth. "Duel against me? Fine. It's a deal. But if y'all lose, then you leave The Sarge alone and mind your own beeswax."

"Duel!"

Tyranno Hassleberry

LP 4000

Vs

Andre

LP 4000

"I'll go first!" said Andre.

"I use Card Destruction. Now, we destroy our hands and draw a new one. Next I summon Marauding Captain. And with his effect, I can summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode. Then, I set two cards face-down. Your move, asshole."

"I'll teach ya some respect!" Hassleberry yelled, drawing his card. "Hell yeah. This is what I'm talking about. I special summon two Gilasaurus. Next, I Overlay them both to Xyz Summon Grenosaurus!"

ATK/2000 DEF/1900

"Dinosaurs, huh?" said Andre. "No problem. I've beaten Rex Raptor. He's the best dinosaur player there is."

"Well, he ain't me, Private! My prehistoric patrol aint finished here either, boy! Cuz, I use the spell, Smashing Ground. This card lets me destroy a monster you control with the highest defense. And down goes your Obnoxious Celtic Gaurd. But I aint done there. No sir. Here comes Black Veloci!"

Hassleberry placed the card down on his duel disk. The card shimmered in shattered rare foil.

"Now, I'll attack your Marauding Captain with Grenosaurus."

Grenosaurus shot flames from his mouth and burned Marauding Captain to ashes.

Andre was at 3600 Life Points.

"Ha! But Grenosaurus aint done inflicting the pain. When he destroys a monster, all I have to do is remove and Xyz Material and he can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Grenosaurus ate one of the Xyz Orbs orbiting around him. His breathed fire, striking Andre. He was knocked backward and slammed the ground hard on his back. His Life Points went down to 2600.

"Now, Black Veloci, attack his Life Points directly!"

"I don't think so!" said Andre. "I activate my face-down card, Draining Shield, now my Life Points are healed by your Black Veloci's attack points."

Andre 4400 Life Points

"Aw, well. There's always next turn. I set two cards face-down. I end my turn. You're up."

"I draw!" said Andre. "I activate Card of Sanctity and draw until I have six cards. Now I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Hassleberry. "Draw! I activate the trap card, Fossil Excavation. With this card, I can discard a card to revive a dino from my grave. And I'm going to revive the dino I just discarded. Ultimate Tyranno! Join the front lines!"

And just like that, Hassleberry summoned his greatest monster. It stood twenty-feet high. It was black all over and covered in spikes and plates of armor. It's ATK points were at the top of the charts at 3000.

"Ho, I aint done yet, Private! Now I activate my face-down card. Survival Instinct. With this, I banish three dinosaurs in my grave and gain 400 points for each one. Now my Life Points are at 5200, bringing me up to the lead. Now, I activate, Double Evolution Pill. I banish a dinosaur from my hand and my Big-Tusked Mammoth in the grave to special summon a dinosaur from my hand. Go, Super Conductor Tyranno. And it gets worse for you, Private. Check this bad boy out. Giant Rex!"

A spinosaurus appeared next to Super Conductor Tyranno. It was orange with green banding on the tail and green membranes on its sails. Its attack was 2000.

"How did you summon him?" Andre asked.

"Since I banished him with Double Evolution Pill, my Giant Rex's special ability kicked in. He comes back to the field and with 200 extra attack points for every banished dinosaur I got, boosting his ATK to 2600. I hope y'all know what this means, Andre. It's game over for ya! Go, my dinos! Send this guy packing!"

"I don't think so!" shouted Andre. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack."

"So you got lucky," Hassleberry said, irritated that his OTK attack didn't work. "Your traps aren't going to save you, you know? I end my turn by activating my Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability. I tribute a dinosaur and you lose 1000 points!"

Super Conductor Tyranno sucked Giant Rex's energy and blasted Andre with a powerful lightning strike, dropping his Life Points to 3400.

"Think you got what it takes to bring me and my dinos down, Andre Neromaki?"

"I can and I will. My deck is full of monsters raring to take you down! Draw! I activate my spell card, Soul Release. With this, I banish five cards from my graveyard. Next, I activate the trap card, Return from the Different Dimension! I pay half my Life Points to bring back as many banished monsters as I can. I return Summoned Skull! Gaia the Fierce Knight! And finally the mighty Hyonzaryu!"

"What on earth is goin' on?" said Hassleberry. "Is that why you used Card Destruction before?"

"Yes. I drew just what I needed to finish this duel, which was over before it even started. I will tribute my monsters to summon the great Emperor Maju Garzett!"

"Emperor!" cried Hassleberry. "You had this planned all along?"

"Yes, and now Emperor Maju Garzett's ATK is the combined total of the monsters I used to tribute him, meaning his ATK is 6900. Now, I activate Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, Emperor Maju Garzett's attack doubles to 13,800! And don't think any of your face-down cards will work. You cannot activate cards or effects while he fights. Attack his Ultimate Tyranno and end this duel!"

Emperor Maju Garzett raised his golden sword and slashed Ultimate Tyranno across the chest. It exploded dealing the devastating damage to his Life Points, reducing them to 0.

"AAAAHH!" Hassleberry shouted as he was knocked to the ground.

"Nice moves, Hassleberry," the boy he called Sarge said, approaching them. He was watching the duel from afar. "Although, I doubt there was much you could do against him. He is the academy's newest rising star after me."

"Not that he had much of an opponent," said the blue-haired boy. "Anyone can beat Hassleberry. I'm Syrus by the way. Syrus Truesdale."

"Truesdale?" said Andre.

"Yup. Zane is my brother."

"Wow. And I see you're in Obelisk Blue as well," said Andre.

"I am," Syrus said, showing off his Obelisk Blue uniform. "I worked super hard to get into it. But Slifer Red is always going to be my home."

"I'm Jaden Yuki," said the brown-haired boy. "That was a sweet duel. Sorry about what happened to Zane."

"He had it coming," said Syrus. "He assumed Zane was a jerk because he's the best in school."

"I didn't mean to," said Andre. "I made up for it by demoting myself to Slifer Red."

"Well, welcome to the barracks, then," Hassleberry said, getting up from the ground. "Although, you're gonna have to bunk elsewhere. Our room is full."

"That's okay," said Andre. "I prefer living alone. But now that you're out of my way, dino boy, I was hoping to challenge this guy to a duel."

"Me?" said Jaden. "Really?"

"Yeah. I heard from Alexis that you're the best in school right after Zane. Well, until I defeat you that is. Want to play?"

"Of course, I do!" Jaden said, jumping up and down with joy. "I never back down from a duel. Get Your Game On, Andre!"

Jaden Yuki

LP 8000

Vs

Andre Neromaki

LP 8000

"I'll go first!" Andre announced. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I summon Sage with Eyes of Blue. Then I use his effect to add a card to my hand. Next, I sacrifice him and another Sage from my hand to special summon Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!"

"Blue-Eyes!" said Jaden. "Sweet! This will be like dueling Kaiba."

"Well, I beat him," said Andre.

"You've got game," said Jaden. "But I'm no Seto Kaiba. It's not going to be easy beating me."

"We'll see about that," said Andre. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," said Jaden. "I draw. I activate Convert Contact! I send a Neo Spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard and draw two cards. Next, I play Polymerization!"

"And I'll activate my Solid Dragon's special effect. When you activated your card, I can send my dragon back to the deck in exchange for a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I doubt your fusion monster is going to beat my beast!"

"Don't be so sure of that," said Jaden. "By fusion Neo Space Connector and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, I bring out Elemental HERO The Shining!"

ATK/2600 DEF/2100

"Now my Shadow Mist's effect activates. I add an Elemental HERO to my hand. Now I summon Neo Space Connector. Then, I'm gonna perform a Link Summon, using The Shining and Neo Space Connector to bring out Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights and I'll use their effects to add this card to my hand. Your move."

"I draw," said Andre. "Yes. I use Pot of Desires, banishing ten cards from my deck to draw two cards. Then I play White Stone of Legend. And I'll it and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon for a Synchro Summon. Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! Then I play, Return of the Dragon Lords and summon back my Blue-Eyes! And from my hand, I reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to special summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Now my monsters, attack!"

Jaden braced himself. The ground shook as he was bombarded by an assault by all three of Andre's monsters. Isolde did not survive. He was launched across the path where they dueled and landed on his back. His Life Points plummeted to 1100.

"Jaden!" cried Syrus.

"Aw, no!" shouted Hassleberry. "Is the Sarge going to lose too? The new guy is unstoppable!"

"He's good," Jaden said getting up. "But he hasn't won yet."

"I beg to differ, Jaden," said Ande. "I activate my White Stone of Ancients in the graveyard to special summon Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon. I end my turn."

"My turn," said Jaden.

"And now I activate my spirit dragon's ability," said Andre. "I swap him for the all-powerful Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. And don't think about using any effects to harm them. Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon keeps them protected for the duration of the turn."

"It won't be enough," said Jaden. "From my hand, I play the trap card, NEXT!"

"And doing so," Andre interrupted, "Solid Dragon switches himself out for a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Summon them all you want," said Jaden. "You're going to need them to withstand the power of my newest Neos monster. With NEXT, I special summon Elemental HERO Neos, Neo Spacian Grand Mole, and Neo Spacian Dark Panther. Next, I perform, Contact Fusion! My monsters combine to form Elemental HERO Nebula Neos!"

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"Wow!" said Andre. "You summoned a fusion monster without Polymerization."

"It gets even better, Andre. With Nebula Neos's effect, I can draw cards equal to the number of cards you have in control. You've got five, so I get five cards. Now, I play Neos Fusion! I fuse together a second Elemental HERO Neos in my deck with the Rainbow Dragon in my hand to create the all-powerful Rainbow Neos!"

Jaden's warrior was as tall as the academy and had a wingspan of sixty feet. His armor was brilliant white and outlined in gold. His wings were white on top and gold al around.

ATK/4500 DEF/3000

"Now, Rainbow Neos' effect activates!" Jaden announced. "I offer my Neo Space Connector to the graveyard and shuffle all your monsters back to your deck."

"What?" Andre gasped, watching helplessly as his monsters disappeared.

Jaden smiled. "Now, I discard Elemental HERO Honest Neos to increase Nebula Neo's attack by 2500. It's all over."

Rainbow Neos and Elemental HERO Nebula Neos attacked Andre directly, reducing his Life Points to 0.

"I lost…" Andre groaned.

"Yay!" cheered Syrus. "Way to play, Jay!"

"I never doubted you for a second, Sarge," said Hassleberry.

"Thanks, guys," said Jaden. "Andre. You play those cards almost as good as Kaiba does. If you're ever up for a rematch, let me know. I'm one dorm away."

"Thanks, Jaden. I appreciate it," said Andre.


	10. Andre's Graduation Match

Chapter 10

The Final Duel

* * *

Andre's time at duel academy had come to an end it was time for the school duel. Andre knew he was gonna be picked but what about his opponent well whatever happens Andre won't forget his friends and rivals but if there's anything Andre learned it's always time to duel.

"Okay," he said. "I've beaten many enemies and defeated many friends but now I face my toughest duel yet the school duel."

The Chancellor had given Andre the choice of who he wanted to duel but he wasn't sure, so he had handed me a list to see what duelist he could choose as an opponent.

"Andre," the chancellor said earlier that day. "I have chosen you as our top duelist for the school duel."

Jaden Yuki

Alexis Rhodes

Chazz Princeton

Bastion Misawa

As Andre made my choice and it was a long and tough choice he had walked into the principal's office to tell him his choice.

Chancellor Sheppard sat up in his desk. "Andre do you have a duelist that you wish to duel for the school duel?"

"I do and it was a tough choice i want to end this on a high note sir. I choose Alexis Rhodes."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded and made the announcement at once.

"I have an announcement for the school duel the two duelists that will participate in the school duel are Andre Neromaki and Alexis Rhodes.

"I can't believe it," she said to Andre. "You chose me to be your opponent in the school?"

"Yes. I wanted a real duel with you at your best and this was the only way."

"I'm honored. You won't beat me this time."

Andre had stood ready for his last duel at duel academy and was ready to face Alexis and her ice and water monsters but he also thought about what deck he wanted to use but he had decided to go with his Yugi/Kaiba deck to defeat Alexis, time had come and now Andre and Alexis were staring each other down ready for an awesome duel.

"Andre are you ready?" Alexis asked.

"I was born ready," said Alexis.

Chancellor Sheppard stood up to speak. "Alright students. The time has finally come for the school duel and even if it's with two people who are best friends they will give it their all. Begin! 

Andre drew first. "I'll start with this lord of dragons. Then I play the flute of summoning dragons to let me special summon 2 dragon's from my hand first I play my blue eyes white dragon then i special summon my curse of dragon in attack mode and I play one card face down and end my turn."

"That wasn't a bad first hand Andre but it's my turn. I play Blizzard Warrior in atk mode and finish of with three face-down cards now I end my turn."

"Okay, my move now i draw and activate my card of sanctity so we both draw up to six cards I told her then i play my beta the magnet warrior in atk mode now i activate my heavy storm to destroy all the spells and traps on the field and finally beta the magnet warrior atk her blizzard warrior with magnetic shock punch. Next, I atk with blue eyes white dragon for 3000 points of damage and finally curse of dragon for another 2000 points of damage for a grand total of 5300 life points of damage!"

"Ahhh!" Alexis yelled after landing on her back but began to get up. "You won't beat me that easily.

Andre grinned. "I hope so."

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Alexis

2700 life points

Alexis drew. "Okay, my move I draw. Then I activate my mystical ice clone spell card to special summon three ice tokens to the field then i sacrifice 2 of them to summon blizzard princess in atk mode and finally I play megamorph to double her points to 5600 atk points then i activate this the spell card mist body so she can't die in battle now blizzard princess atk his lord of dragon's with blizzard shower destroying your monster and i end my turn."

Andre

3600 life points

Vs

Alexis

2700 life points

"That was an excellent move Alexis I'm actually shocked you pulled that off."

Alexis grinned. "Well, I learned from the best," she said winking at Andre.

Andre went red. "You mean that?"

"No. Now make your move."

"H-hey don't distract me like that! It's my move. I draw! Now I play this.I summon Slifer the sky dragon by sacrificing beta the magnet warrior, blue eyes white dragon, and curse of dragon. Yes he has only 4000 points but now I play graceful dice to multiply his strength by 500 for the number on the dice now go dice roll!"

He got a five.

"Yes! Now his strength gets a 2500 point boost to 6500 now Slifer attack with thunder force."

"Did you forget she has mist body on?"

"Nope. That's why I chain my attack with Mystical Space Typhoon."

"That would mean Slifer has only 5500 attack points!" said Alexis.

"Yes, but I'm not done, Alexis. I play card of demise which means I get to draw five cards but if I don't use them in five turns I lose them in five turns."

"NO! Now Slifer has 10500 attack points!"

BOOM!

Chancellor Shephard stood up. "The duel is over," he yelled. "Andre Neromaki has won the duel it was close but now we say goodbye to one of our strongest duelists in all of history at duel academy."

"I'll miss all of you," Andre said. He saw Kaiba and Mokuba had been waiting for him by the arena, impressed by his victory

Kaiba said that he had a surprise for him and to hop aboard his jet immediately, for he had a long journey ahead. So Andre wished everyone luck on their years at duel academy and left.


	11. First Turbo duel

Chapter 11

Red Dragon vs Blue Dragon

* * *

Kaiba had dropped Andre off at the new Domino City Airport where he was surprised at what had been waiting for him.

"Well, I'm here," Andre said nervously. "So this is New Domino City, huh? Well, I better go get my duel runner from the back of Kaiba's jet. Hey Kaiba!"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"I came to get my duel runner."

"That's right," said Kaiba.

He ordered his men to get it out and then handed him the keys to it. Andre thanked Kaiba and sped off into the city to continue his journey to becoming the world's greatest duelist.

"I like the feel of this duel runner Kaiba got me but maybe I should test it in what Kaiba calls it a Turbo Duel," Andre thought. "Now to find me an opponent. But it would have to be a good duelist to test this duel runner out."

Sure enough, someone riding a duel runner was right behind him. And he was not happy. He was Jack Atlas. The Duel King.

"Who is that in front of me?" He grumbled. "My God, his duel runner looks like an eyesore! He doesn't look very strong. I think I'll challenge him to a turbo duel and see what he's got." He sped closer. "HEY, YOU!" he shouted.

Andre looked back. "Huh? Who are you!" he shouted back.

Jack was not pleased to know Andre had not heard of him. "I'm Jack Atlas the King of Turbo Dueling. And I challenge you to a duel!"

Andre grinned. "Okay, Jack Atlas, I accept your challenge!"

"But first introduce yourself so I know who I'm defeating!"

"I'm Andre Neromaki. Best friends with Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba and Duel Academy's Number One Duelist!:

"Ah, I see," said Jack. "Well then, I hope you won't hate me for defeating you and destroying your duel runner!"

Andre sighed. "Oh, great. Not even six hours in New Domino City, and I already have an enemy on my case."

"Well if you're ready, it's time to kick it into overdrive!"

"I am ready, Jack. It's time to duel!"

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Jack

8000 life points

BEGIN

Jack started first.

"I'll start first. I play pot of greed to draw two cards. Then I summon my red dragon soldier in attack mode. And finally, I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Andre's turn.

"Okay, my move! I draw and then play this. Come on out lord of dragons! Next, I play flute of summoning dragons to play two blue eyes white dragons in attack mode, now blue eyes number one attack his red dragon soldier!"

Jack laughed. "Nice try I activate my trap card red dragons defense, this card lets me send 1 red dragon monster from my hand to the grave to protect my red dragon soldier."

"Well, then blue eyes number two, attack his monster!"

"Now that you destroyed my monster, I activate my second face-down card red dragons revival, this card brings back my soldier but gives him attack equal to the monster that destroyed him."

"What! That would mean your monster has 3300 Atk points!" Andre shouted.

"That's right and even though it's your turn he can attack. Now I will destroy your lord of dragons!"

"Ahh damn it that's a nasty effect," said Andre. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Andre

5900 life points

Vs

Jack

5300 life points

"My turn," said Jack. "O draw now since my red dragon soldier is a tuner monster, I play this! I summon red dragon fighter in attack mode but these two won't be on the field for much longer. I tune my level four red dragon soldier with my level four red dragon fighter who is a non-tuner monster, now I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend in atk mode next I equip him with red dragons coating to give him an 800 point boost now attack his blue eyes white dragon Jack shouted.

Andre was ready. "Nice, but I discard Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard to take 0 damage this turn."

Jack grinned. "Not bad for a rookie turbo duelist," he said, as they were coming up on the park. "I end my turn."

"Okay, my move. I draw. Hehe perfect! I play pot of greed to draw two cards. Then I play monster reborn to special summon my blue eyes white dragon to the field and finally I play polymerization to fuse the 2 blue eyes white dragons on my field with the blue eyes in my hand to create a monster without peer! I summon the blue eyes ultimate dragon!"

"N-no way he has more points then my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Now, blue eyes, ultimate dragon destroy his red dragon archfiend with neutron blast!"

"NO! I can't believe he destroyed my red dragon archfiend so easily!" Jack thought.

Andre

5900 life points

Vs

Jack Atlas

4600 life points

Jack drew.

"I play monster reborn to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard then I activate my spell card red dragons fortune, now I can special summon another red dragon synchro dragon from my extra deck, I special summon the synchro monster Scarlet Red Dragon Archfiend in atk mode now i play a spell card known as red dragons sacrifice, this lets me tribute 1 red dragon archfiend monster on my field and 2000 of my life points to power up another red dragon archfiend I have, so I sacrifice Scarlet red dragon archfiend and 2000 life points to power up red dragon archfiend to 9000 atk points, now destroy his blue eyes ultimate dragon."

"My dragon!" Andre shouted. Hehehe, he started to chuckle. "My move now I draw! First I play card of sanctity to draw up to six cards, then I play monster reborn to summon my blue eyes ultimate dragon, next I play de-fusion to get back my three dragons now i sacrifice all 3 blue eyes white dragons to summon the Egyptian God Card the Winged Dragon of Ra now to awake it from sphere mode, ( oh great beast of the sky please hear my cry and transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first let thy call out thy name Winged Dragon Of Ra) then Ra stood tall with 9000 atk and 7500 defense points. Now I give Ra all but 1 life point to Ra! Now Ra destroy Red Dragon Archfiend with blaze cannon!"

Jack stopped his duel runner. "No way! I lost."

Andre stopped as well and walked towards him.

"Hey, Mr. Atlas you okay?" he asked him but got no response just attitude.

"There's no way you could have beaten me on your first try! I'm Jack Atlas the king of turbo dueling!"

"Jack you were an excellent duelist and that duel was the closest match I have had yet I'd like to duel you again."

"Fine," he said. "But when that day comes, I'll beat you."

Andre extended his hand for a handshake. Jack scoffed, put on his helmet and sped away.

Andre's first day in New Domino City was more exciting then he thought, he had beaten the king of turbo dueling and gotten to test his new duel runner out but who is this new girl that he had seen pass by and if she dueled then what was her play style, Andre was determined to catch up to her because it's time to duel he had told himself.


	12. A duelist with thorns

Chapter 12

Duelist of the Roses

Last time Andre had arrived in New Domino City and was challenged by Jack Atlas the turbo duelist king as he called himself but Andre had defeated Jack Atlas and went on his way to the hotel he was supposed to stay in but a certain magenta-haired duelist caught his eye, so he raced after her what will happen, let's find out.

"Hey!" Andre called out to the magenta-haired girl riding her bloody red colored duel runner.

"Hello," she said. "Uh, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Andre Neromaki and I am a duelist from Domino City. I came to New Domino City to find the best duelists around and beat them to test my skills."

"I see. Well, I'm Akiza Izinski and I was on my way to see my friend Yusei Fudo."

Andre showed his deck. "How about a duel until we get there? I'm interested in meeting this Yusei Fudo."

"Sure. Why not?"

They revved up their duel runners and sped off.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Akiza

8000 life points

BEGIN

Akiza drew.

"I'll start this duel off with pot of greed to draw two cards next i summon my Thunder Flower effect monster, his special effect let's me special summon another plant type monster from my deck of four stars or below i summon my flame grass in defense mode and play two cards face down and end my turn.

Andre drew. "I play two fiend sanctuary's next i summon beta the magnet warrior and finally I play Ties of the brethren to special summon gamma and alpha the magnet warriors from my deck at the cost of 2000 life points i told her, but i can't attack this turn so i play lightning vortex by discarding my last card both your monsters are history."

Akiza was smarter than that. "When you sent fire grass to the graveyard you activated it's special ability now I get to summon any level six or below plant monster from my deck now I special summon Queen of Autumn Leaves in atk mode, then I start my draw phase. Now i play monster reborn to summon thunder flower from my graveyard and finally i summon the level 1 tuner monster rose warrior in atk mode then i synchro summon Black Rose Dragon by using queen of autumn leaves and rose warrior as materials !"

"Oh no, " said Andre. "And because of Black Rose Dragon's special ability all monsters on the field are destroyed.

"That's right then I play premature burial to summon black rose dragon in attack mode now attack his life points directly."

"Ahhh damn it!" Andre shouted, almost losing control of his duel runner. He lost another 2800 life points.

Akiza ended her turn.

"I draw!" said Andre. "Perfect I play card of sanctity so we both draw six cards next I play one card face down, then I activate soul release to remove beta,gamma, and alpha from my graveyard than i activate my trap card Return from the different dimension, I pay half my life points to summon gamma, alpha, and beta to the field then I sacrifice them to play the wicked dreadroot in attack mode and when he is summoned all other monsters lose half their attack points!"

"N-no way that means my black rose dragon only has 1400 atk points!"

"Exactly now I activate megamorph to double the dreadroot's atk points to 8000 and finally i activate my final card destruction so i can draw three new cards and you get six new cards Akiza, hehehe."

"What's so funny!" She shouted.

"I activate this the magic card double summon to let me normal summon again this turn I tribute my wicked dreadroot to summon the Great Maju Garzett whose original atk is double the tributed monsters atk i told her.

"But then you're Great Maju Garzett would have 16000 atk points!"

"That's right! Now Great Maju Garzett attack her black rose dragon!"

"Oh nooo!" Akiza shouted and almost lost control of her duel runner but was caught by Andre.

"You okay, Akiza?" he asked her.

Akiza pushed him off. "Yes, I'm ok now."

"Well, it looks like I won our game," he said.

"You got lucky," said Akiza. "I'll get you next time."

"Yes. I'll play you again any day," he said as they pulled up to Akiza's house.

Again against all odds Andre had defeated Akiza and earned another new friend/rival in New domino city but what will our hero do next find out next time.


	13. Passing the torch! Andre vs Yusei

Chapter 13

Andre vs Yusei

* * *

Andre whistled when he saw the size of Akiza's home.

"Whoa, this is your house Akiza? It's huge."

"Yes. Yusei and I own this whole shop that sits in front of a junkyard."

"So I'm assuming Yusei's inside then?"

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Yup. He never leaves the shop unless he's gone off on an errand or he's turbo dueling."

"I see do you mind if I could speak with Yusei?"

"Sure, come on in." Akiza took the keys out of her tight, red, jumpsuit and unlocked the door. "Yusei!" she called. "I'm home could you come here for a bit?"

"I'll be there in a second," he yelled from the garage. "I have to give my bike a full gas tank!"

Yusei came out of the garage. His skin, a fair shade of apricot, was stained with black streaks of grease. He sported a white tank top, now a shade of chewing tobacco from all the work he did in the junkyard, and heavy, dark green cargo pants.

Akiza coughed to regain her composure, loving the sight of Yusei's muscles. "Um, we have a guest and he wants to meet you."

"Okay," Yusei said as they walked towards the entrance to find Andre by his duel runner.

Yusei crossed his arms. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Andre Neromaki. I've been traveling around the world defeating the best duelists of all time."

Yusei sighed. "I see. So who have you beaten?"

Andre smirked. "Well, there's the King of Games, Yugi Muto. The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Yugi's best friend Joey Wheeler. My girlfriend and Joey's sister Serenity Wheeler, then there's the best students at Duel Academy. And when I arrived here I beat Jack Atlas and your friend Akiza."

Yusei shook his head in disbelief. "W-what!" he said out loud with his jaw hung low. "No way you beat Yugi, Kaiba, and Jack!"

Andre nodded. "That's right, now, Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept your challenge!" he said.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Yusei

8000 life points

BEGIN

"Okay, Yusei I'll start this duel, first I play double summon to be able to extra summon this turn, then I play queen's knight and king's knight and with both knights on my field I can special summon jack's knight then I play card destruction to destroy our hands so now I draw two cards and you draw five. Now, I set one card face down and end my turn.:

"I draw! Next, I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" said Andre. "Next, I play card of sanctity so we both draw up to six cards. Now, I activate my mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown card. Then, I play monster reborn to summon your speed warrior in the graveyard to my side of the field in attack mode, then I sacrifice speed warrior to summon my summoned skull in attack mode now summoned skull and Queen's Knight, attack Yusei, directly."

"Not bad but it's my move. I draw! Next I summon quillbolt hedgehog in attack mode next I play monster reborn to summon speed warrior in atk mode and finally I play double summon to play junk synchron and when he is summoned i can summon 1 level 2 or lower monster to the field in defense mode, so i summon tuningware, then i synchro summon junk warrior by using quillbolt hedgehog and junk synchron and I'll atk your queen's knight then I play one card face down and end my turn!"

Andre

7000 Life points

Vs

Yusei

4000 life points

Andre laughed. "Not a bad move, Yusei, but it's my turn I draw and i'm ending this now!"

Yusei grunted. "What do you mean ending this?"

Akiza gasped. "Watch out Yusei! He's about to drop all of your life points to 0!"

"That's right!" yelled Andre. "And here's how, first i sacrifice summoned skull, king's knight, and jack's knight to summon the wicked dreadroot in attack mode then I activate this spell card brain control to take your junk warrior and finally I play united we stand to increase junk warrior by 1600 points to 3900 but thanks to wicked dreadroot he has only 1950 atk points. Now junk warrior attack Yusei's tuningware. And finally, Wicked Dreadroot attack him directly!"

Yusei countered. "Not so fast! I activate my facedown trap card negate attack to end your battle phase!"

Andre scoffed. "Not quite, Fudo! I activate double or nothing this lets my monster attack again but his points double to 8000 because you halted his attack. Now finish him with wicked dread fist destroying the rest of his life points.

Andre

6200 life points

Vs

Yusei

0 life points

Andre's duel disk shut off. "It looks like I win Yusei. But I must get on my way I'll challenge you again one day."

"I'd like to get that rematch, Andre," said Yusei. "What will you do now?"

Andre shrugged. "Well, I'm going to keep hunting down the best duelists. Know any around here worth my time?"

Yusei grinned. "Huh. Well, then, there's my buddy Crow, the twins Leo and Luna, and that's about it."

Andre: I see ok I'll be on the lookout for this Crow and those twins then. Okay, thanks."

Yusei nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Andre put on his helmet and sped away.

* * *

Andre had yet again defeated another top dog in New Domino City but there are more duelists left but who will Andre duel next the twins or Yusei's friend Crow, find out next time


	14. A duel with the crow

Chapter 14

Duel in the Crow's Nest

* * *

It had been two weeks since Andre had come to New Domino City and throughout his time there he had defeated three of Satellites strongest duelist but he was looking for more when he remembered Yusei saying something about a duelist named Crow Hogan the Blackwing duelist.

Andre sped down the freeway, keeping his eyes out for duel runners. "Huh. I wonder where I might find this Crow Hogan?" he thought.

Then, all of a sudden, he got passed by a black duel runner with some guy with orange hair. It was him. The duelist he was looking for. Crow Hogan.

"So you must be Andre Neromaki," he said through the roar of the wind. "I heard you were looking for me!"

"That's right. I heard you're the best with Blackwing monsters!"

Crow grinned. "Yeah, you'd best watch out. With the right hand, our duel will be over before it even begins."

Andre frowned. "We'll see Crow Hogan!"

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

Vs

Crow Hogan

8000 life points

BEGIN

Andre's turn.

"I'll start this duel off with a bang! I activate dark magic curtain I pay half my life points to special summon dark magician from my deck. Then, I play two cards face down and activate a brand new card I picked up from a card shop before looking for you! I activate the spell card, Bypass of Pandemonium. This spell card lets me skip my opponents turn, allowing me to attack, Think of it as I just skipped your turn and now we're on turn three."

"What! Now I'm wide open for an attack!" shouted Crow. "Bullshit card for a bullshit duelist."

Andre drew. "I draw and activate card of sanctity to let us draw six cards, then I play the tricky in attack mode by discarding a card from my hand and finally I play a new type of megamorph, its called el grande megamorph it doubles all my monsters points instead of just one when my life points are lower than my opponents!"

"WHAT!" shouted Crow.

"Now dark magician and the tricky attack Crow directly and end this duel!"

Crow said nothing.

Meanwhile, Andre laughed. "Sorry I ended the duel that fast, Crow. I actually wanted to move onto an opponent that could block my otk deck, I'll see you around!" He revved up the duel runner and sped off.

"Okay, now for Leo and Luna," he told himself when suddenly a familiar white duel runner passed by him causing me to turn on the breaks and slow down and stop right next to it.

Jack Atlas grinned. "Miss me!" he said.

Andre grinned back at him. "Jack Atlas. You caught up with me kinda fast didn't you?"

"Well after you defeated me, I went to Yusei to see if I could find any leads on your whereabouts. And he told me you were looking for Crow, Leo, and Luna."

"So, Jack, now that you found me, what are we going to do? Are you challenging me to a duel or what?"

Jack held out his deck. "That's right, mate. I'm challenging you to a duel!"

"Fine Jack Atlas. I accept your rematch challenge but we're doing it on my terms!"

"Okay. Name your terms and let's duel!"

"First, I'm doubling our life points to 16000, and second we're putting up one card for the duel it can be any monster above 3000 or 3000!"

Jack nodded. "I accept those terms Andre because then I'll take your blue eyes white dragon!"

"Fine. But that means I get dibs on your Red Dragon Archfiend. It's a dragon trade-off."

"Excellent. "Let's get this duel started."

While searching for Leo and Luna Andre had been challenged by the king of turbo duelists Jack Atlas but this time there are stakes on the line how will the duel turn out will Andre win or will Jack Atlas have his revenge, if you want to find out then keep reading.


	15. Andre Vs Jack Atlas Round 2

Chapter 15

Rematch Andre Neromaki vs Jack Atlas

* * *

On his search for Leo and Luna Andre had ran into his first opponent when he had arrived at New Domino City the king of turbo dueling Jack Atlas who had challenged him to a duel because he had wanted revenge against Andre for humiliating him in a turbo duel but this time the stakes have never been so high who will win and who will walk away victorious.

"Jack lets get this duel started!" Andre said to him with confidence in his voice.

"Very well, but this time, I'll be tasting victory!"

Andre

16,000 life points

Vs

Jack

16,000 life points

BEGIN

Andre started.

"I'll start with this. I play two fiend sanctuary's from my hand next I normal summon queen's knight in atk mode and now I enter main phase two to activate double summon to play king's knight also in attack mode and when both of these knights are on the field I can special summon jack's knight and I'll end my turn with that."

"Not bad you played five monsters in one turn. But that's not good enough. My turn. Draw! Now I summon dark tinker to the field and he happens to be a tuner monster then I pay 500 life points to special summon my newest monster dark Junko of the abyss he has 2700 atk points and to summon him without tribute I just need to pay 500 life points to get him on the field now attack his fiend sanctuary with abyss sword slash.

"Hehehe, Jack, that wasn't smart because when you attack fiend sanctuary you lose life points instead of me."

"What!"

Andre

16,000 life points

Vs

Jack

12,800 life points

"Okay," said Andre. "It's my move, Jack! I draw! Perfect. I play card of sanctity so we both draw up to six cards then I sacrifice my fiend sanctuary so I don't have to pay 1000 life points and my queen's knight to summon buster blader in attack mode. Then, I play dark magic curtain to summon dark magician at the cost of half my life points and finally I'll play lightning vortex to destroy all your monsters now I play megamorph to double my magicians atk points to 5000 points now dark magician atk then because of lightning vortex i discard a card from my hand and end my turn.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Jack

7800 life points

No! I will not lose again not to this amateur duelist! Jack thought.

"It's my move. I draw! Next I play ancient rules to special summon red dragon tempest in atk mode and he's got 3800 atk points and your magician only had 1250 atk points, now i activate red dragon's tactics by paying 2000 life points I can sacrifice my monster to play a red dragon synchro monster and add my tributed monster's points to the synchro monster's atk points!"

"But that would mean if you played red dragon archfiend he would have 6800 points!"

"That's correct, Andre! Now come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his dark magician with red cosmic flare!"

"Agh! Damn it!" Andre yelled as Jack's atk sent a shock wave making Andre fall to the ground.

Andre

2450 life points

Vs

Jack

5800 life points

"Not bad, Jack. But it's my move! I draw now I place 1 card face down and activate bypass of pandemonium it allows me to skip your turn and starts my turn over so I draw one more card! Then, I play the card I just drew being a second card of sanctity so we draw up to six more cards then I activate my facedown card ultimate offering by paying 500 life points I can special summon extra monsters to the field so I pay 1000 life points to special summon two blue eyes white dragon's then I play polymerization to fuse the two blue eyes white dragon's on the field with the 1 in my hand to fusion summon the blue eyes ultimate dragon in atk mode.

Jack stuttered. "I don't believe it! He played such a powerful monster but it only has 4500 points it's no match for my red dragon archfiend!

"I'm not done yet! I activate premature burial by paying 800 points I special summon dark magician to the field from the graveyard and finally I play my last ditch effort card and the newest megamorph to be added to my deck, el grande megamorph it doubles all my monsters points when my life points are lower than my opponents!"

"NO!"

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

"Noooooo!" Jack shouted as the blast knocked him onto the ground.

Andre turned off his duel disk. "That was an excellent duel," Andre said walking over to help him up to his feet.

"Yes, that duel really kicked into overdrive. But, in the end, you won Andre. So here, I award you my Red Dragon Archfiend card."

"Thanks, Jack, I'll take care of it...huh!"

Red Dragon Archfiend turned to embers, disappearing from Andre's fingers. "Hey!" he cried. "Where did it go."

Suddenly, embers appeared in Jack's fingers. The card reappeared in his grip. It did not want to go with Andre.

"Well, I'll be," said Jack. He stuffed the card back in his pocket. "Sorry, chum, but it looks like you're just going to have to find your own."

"Fair enough," said Andre. "I guess, Yugi was right. Cards do have a heart."

"Don't tell me you believe in that heart of the cards nonsense," said Jack.

"I don't really know," said Andre. He turned to leave. "Well, see you."

"Where you headed off to next?" Jack asked.

"There are still many duelists I need to defeat to be the best," said Andre. "If you ever want to get beaten again, be sure to give me a call. I'll be happy to duel you."

"The result will be different next time," Jack chuckled. "I assure you."

"Later," Andre said, putting on his helmet. He sped away into the countryside. By the time New Domino City was a good distance from him, the sun started setting behind the mountains.

Suddenly, he saw a flash coming from the power plant.

What could it be? Find out next time!


	16. Gods vs Titans

Chapter 16

The Song from the Divines

* * *

Last time, Andre had defeated Jack Atlas for the second time! Jack had realized he was no match for Andre and parted with his Red Dragon Archfiend synchro monster or he would have but the card did not want to leave it's owner so Andre left empty handed but wasn't upset. Having wished Andre good luck on his search for Leo and Luna they had both went their separate ways. But while on the road, he notices a mysterious beam of light near the power plant. Andre gun's it over there. What could possibly be waiting for him!

And now our story continues.

Special appearance by Yuri and Alexandra. Characters created by TheSingingSword, who has given me permission to use his characters and cards.

* * *

The world is still. No light is seen

And happiness, a trait unseen

There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,

Then Norman woke and sang that night.

A mighty hero of power untold

A crown was made to claim his Hold.

But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed

For in their eyes, he was riffraff.

Away the sent our hero poor

And then behind him, slammed the door

* * *

The World is dark. The Light it fades,

The dark filth of Zorc Necrophades.

No warrior stands against the beast

But then a light shined from the East.

The Celtra sang and dragons roared

As The Conqueror on Slifer soared,

To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm

The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm

* * *

A king he was of Holy Light

His armor fair had Goddess might!

His sword of sun, no man can wield

And runes of power upon his shield!

His cape contained the light of moon

And hordes of gems on him were strewn

All brought in from mines across the vale

Now shining on his golden mail.

* * *

The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames

The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!

Obelisk smashed all foes to hell!

And ran from Ancient Beast as well!

Creatures of power now at his whim

No force on earth could stop him!

* * *

The World now shines. The light is strong

As Norman King rules Nelerond

The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang

And at his gates, the trumpets rang!

* * *

The World is sad. The Light is dim.

The world now weeps and mourns for him

The Gods no longer hear his calls

The darkness dwells now in his halls

The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring

Forever of his might, they'll sing!

No light shines upon his tomb.

Forever now in Darkness' womb.

There lies our King far in the deep.

Forever in eternal sleep.

* * *

The Song of the Platinum Knight by TheSingingSword

* * *

Andre slowed down his Duel Runner. He took off his helmet and stared at the power plant below. The light continued to flash for a couple of minutes and then it disappeared.

"Oh man," he said. "What was that light just now? It was so bizarre. I got a weird feeling about this. Better check this out."

He gunned it on his duel runner over to the power plant. It started to rain heavily. Lightning flashed in the sky. A bright green line slid down Andre's visor, cleaning up the raindrops to clear his vision.

As he neared the entrance, he heard a scream. A girl. It sounded like she was in trouble.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Andre called out.

He got off his duel runner and ran into the power plant. It was a mess of cables, steel towers, and chain link fencing. He turned a bend and saw five punks surrounding the girl Andre was searching for. She was on the ground, holding a black cat tightly against her chest.

"L-l-leave me alone!" she cried out. "I've got powerful friends! You're going to regret this."

The leader of the group laughed. His skin was light tan and he sported dreadlocks. He had piercings on his right eyebrow and on the left side of his nose. Andre recognized him at once. Back in Domino, when he hung out in the arcade with Serenity, he saw a guy who seemed to be king of the dance battle game.

Johnny Steps. But what was he doing here?

"What's the matter sweet pea!" Johnny said, holding out his right arm. His Duel Disk deactivated, meaning that he just beat her in a duel. "You don't know fun until you've hung out with Johnny Steps. The Dance Battle King."

"I'm in the company of a REAL king!" the girl replied. She had a sophisticated accent, almost British, but Andre had a feeling she wasn't. "Now leave me alone! I don't want any trouble. You took my Chaos Dragons. What more do you want?"

Johnny grinned as he held up three cards. "Sorry, babe, but Johnny Steps won't just settle for a few shiny cards. I want more. Much more. I want those Titans that puny boyfriend of yours has. And his Black Tyranno will make a nice addition to my collection. Not to mention my boys and I never had a princess in our gang before."

"A princess?" Andre breathed.

She didn't look like a princess. Sure she was gorgeous to behold. Her hair was like threads of beaten gold and reached down past her back. Her face was heart-shaped and decorated with beautiful light blue eyes.

But from her attire, Andre would have never guessed she was royalty. Most princesses - he imagined - wore pretty dresses made of silk and decorated and gold.

She looked more like a commoner. She wore a sugary pink halter crop tank top, showing off much of her midriff. Over it, she sported a denim jacket so short it only reached past her breasts. She had a short white, pleated, miniskirt that did very little to conceal her, Andre noticed this and went red.

Looped around her slender waist was a white leather belt with a case holding her deck hanging from the back. Her long legs were almost concealed by black heeled laced up thigh-high boots.

Instead of a tiara, she donned a black cap with a design to look like a Stardust Dragon's wing on the front completed her look. Around her neck, she wore a platinum chain necklace. Hanging from it was a brilliant, glowing jewel, with a thousand facets. Inside the jewel, a bright light flashed in all the colors of the rainbow.

Maybe it was just a pet name, Andre thought. There's no way a girl who dresses like that can be a princess. Either way, she was in trouble and needed help.

"Hey!" he called out. "Leave her alone!"

Johnny Steps and his gang turned around to face him.

"What the hell do you want, punk?" said a guy with a green Mohawk. His eyes were concealed by yellow visor goggles with purple lenses.

"I want you guys to leave that girl alone. Or you'll have to deal with me!"

Johnny and his boys laughed.

"You've got to be kidding?" said Johnny. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Johnny Steps, leader of the toughest band of duelists in Vallight Town. You're in our turf, buddy, so if you know what's good for you, you'd scram."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Andre. He activated his new duel disk. "I can take you on."

"We'll just see about that," said Johnny. "But Johnny don't play without a few…prizes at stake."

"What do you want?" Andre asked.

"I want your three rarest cards if I win. And, you leave the girl to us. You turn around and go on your merry way."

"Deal," said Andre.

Johnny laughed. "With these new cards I swiped from the princess over here, I'll take you down easily."

Andre Neromaki

4000 LP

Vs

Johnny Steps

4000 LP

"Get him, boss! Show him what real dueling is all about!" cheered Johnny's gang.

"I sure will," said Johnny. "I summon Sonic Maid in attack mode! Challenging me to a duel was a big mistake, kid."

"We'll see about that," said Andre. "Hmm. Bad hand. But I think I'll use this. Card Destruction. Now we discard our hands and draw a new one." Andre grinned. "Perfect. I place two cards face-down and summon Blade Knight in attack mode! Slice his Sonic Maid!"

Blade Knight lunged forward and sliced Sonic Maid in half.

"Huh?" Johnny said as his Life Points went down to 3600. "It looks like you got lucky, punk. But I wouldn't let it go to your head. I play the card, Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards and discard two. Hah. And I've got just what I needed. I use the spell Trade-In. Now I discard Cosmo Queen to draw two cards.

"Now it's time for some fireworks," said Johnny. I banish LaMoon and Doma the Angel of Silence from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

A dragon with scales of flashing turquoise rose onto the field from a wall of fire. Its body was covered in glittering platinum steel. Long orange hair protruded from the back of its head.

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"My monster!" cried the girl.

"That's right, babe," said Johnny. "Watch as a pro uses your great beast. Now, I banish Maiden of the Moonlight, Mystical Elf and Dark Elf. Come forth, Chaos Dragon Levianeer!"

ATK/3000 DEF/0

"And since I used both a Light and Dark monster to summon it, Chaos Dragon Levianeer can destroy up to two cards on your side of the field."

Chaos Dragon Leveianeer shot a laser from the horn on top of its head, destroying Andre's Draining Shield and Mirror Force.

"Wow," said Andre. "Now that's a dragon."

Johnny laughed as he looked back at the girl. "See that? I just summoned both your dragons in one turn. Lady Luck was on my side, but then again, the ladies can't resist Johnny Steps. But I'm not done yet. I use Polymerization to fuse Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith together. Thereby summoning a new rockin', rollin', entity better known as THE MUSICIAN KING!"

ATK/1750

"Play Blade Knight a couple of riffs!" said Johnny.

Musician King played his electric guitar and created powerful music that dematerialized Blade Knight. Andre lost 150 Life Points. But then, Johnny attacked him directly with the two chaos dragons, causing him to lose 6000 points of damage! Or it would have, had it not been for his Blue Star Angel, who turned the damage into healing, increasing Andre's Life Points to 13,850.

"What!" shouted Johnny. "That's messed up! Where did you get a card like that? It doesn't matter. I'll beat you and take it along with the other two of your rarest cards."

"You won't be taking anything," said Andre.

In no time at all, Andre summoned…

"OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

"NOOOOO!" Johnny shouted.

When the blast subsided, Johnny threw the girl's cards on the ground. And then and his boys took off running into the forest back to town.

"This isn't over, Andre!" he shouted. "I'll get my revenge!"

Andre picked up the cards. They were sealed tight in what looked like enchanted card cases, keeping the rain out. He also noticed something awfully strange about their backgrounds. They were animated. But how could that be?

"Ahem," said the girl. She was standing under an awning for shelter against the rain. "I would like those back if you please."

Her jet black cat meowed in agreement. Its eyes were glowing bright green. Andre soon realized that the girl was not carrying an ordinary cat. It was a Quantum Cat. Like the trap card in the game. Something told him this was no ordinary girl either.

She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to give me my cards back?" asked the girl.

"Oh, uh, sure," said Andre. "Here."

The girl swiped them and stuck them back in the deck case behind her belt. "Seriously, thanks," she said. "Who are you? Does my knight in shining armor have a name?" She looked up at him. "Well, do you?"

She winked.

Andre leaned against one of the awning's supports. There was no getting anywhere in this storm. So he decided to wait it out and get to know the girl. "Andre Neromaki. And you?"

The girl grinned. "Andre Neromaki. I've heard your name pop up a few times. They say you're on the road to becoming the world's greatest duelist. I am Princess Alexandra Von Klaus of Dragon's Nest."

"Never heard of it," Andre said unimpressed. "Are you one of those girls who play those roleplay games online?"

Alexandra sighed and brushed a lock of hair off her face. "No. I didn't think you would have heard of me or my kingdom."

"No offense, but you don't look like a princess to me," said Andre.

"No, of course, I don't," said Alexandra. She turned and looked at the rain.

"Look," Andre said, tucking his helmet under the crook of his arm. "Your Highness," and he said this sarcastically. "It's not safe here. You should go home."

"I would if I could," said Alexandra. "But Johnny Steps just wrecked my only way home."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from here," Alexandra answered, shaking her hips around playfully. "I'm from…."

"Somewhere far away?" Andre said.

"Yeah, you can say that," said Alexandra. She gave Quantum Cat a hug. "Anyways, see this?" she reached into a pouch on her belt. She opened her palm and showed Andre the shattered remains of what looked like some sort of gem.

"What is that?"

"It's a key," she answered. "Or was."

"Looks like it was some sort of gem?"

"Yeah. It was a very special, very rare crystal. See, back in our home, we have these things called Gates. They're magical portals that can take you to different worlds."

"You're saying you're from another world?" said Andre.

"As hard as it may be to believe, yes. I am. But that is no concern to you, Andre. Anyways, see that stone ring on the ground there?"

"Oh, uh-huh."

"Well, that was a portal back to our world. Unfortunately, Johnny and his gang arrived and destroyed both it and the crystal I was using to get home. Help me recover these Gate Crystals and my partner will see that you are greatly rewarded."

"Your partner?" Andre asked. "Is he the guy Johnny Steps was after?"

"Indeed," Alexandra replied, stretching. "My partner is no ordinary boy. He's going to be a king soon. A High King. The supreme ruler of our land."

"Sure," said Andre with a yawn.

Alexandra took a cherry lollipop out of her back pocket and started sucking on it. "I take it you don't believe a word I'm saying, do you. Well, regardless, I'm sure he can handle the dueling gangs running around out there. He's the best duelist I know," she said those words looking at Andre with a mischievous look in her eye. "Better than you, I'm sure."

Andre laughed. "Yeah? You really think he's that good? I'll have you know I defeated Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. I am also the top-ranked student back in Duel Academy."

The girl gasped. "Seto Kaiba...Yugi? Master Yu-Gi-Oh is here?"

Andre heard a soft boing, boing, boing, coming towards them. He shook his head in shock. A pink rabbit creature was hopping towards them. His head was round with beady black eyes. He wore a red vest with a star on the back.

"No sign of him anywhere, Princess," said the rabbit creature. Alexandra took a few steps back, yanking her skirt down as much as she could as the rabbit got closer. "I've looked all over these parts. Our best bet is the nearby Vallight Town. He's gotta be there. Oh?" He turned and looked up at Andre. "Who is this?"

"This is my new companion," Alexandra answered. "Andre Neromaki. Andre, this is...Ricky. Yuri's….pet."

"I'm no pet, I'm his buddy," said Ricky.

"He's no buddy," said Alexandra. "He's a menace."

Andre laughed. "Oh come on, I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"He's the worst," said Alexandra. "Back in the dorms at school, I caught him in my underwear drawer numerous times. And he can't seem to keep his hands off the other girls either."

"Hey," said Ricky. "I can't help it. When fine, hot, women are around, it brings out a passion in me. And your pal is the Prince of Princes. The girls flock to see him."

"So is this guy a ladies man or something?" Andre asked.

"Quite the opposite," said Alexandra. "He's actually really shy. He's a fair-faced boy, but the girls only want him for his title more than they do for love."

"Yeah," said Ricky. "Back home princesses all over the kingdoms started a civil war just to battle it out and see who was worthy of Yuri's hand in marriage?"

"Yuri?" said Andre. "So that's your partner's name, huh? Is he like your tag team partner or something, Alexandra?"

Alexandra giggled, biting her lip and placing a finger on it as she hunched her shoulders playfully. "You could say that. My partner off and on the battlefield."

"And she chose wisely," said Ricky. "Yuri's the best! Master Yu-Gi-Oh chose him to be our High King."

"Which reminds me," said Alexandra. "Ricky, Andre said Master Yu-Gi-Oh is here."

"Not likely," said Ricky. "I've seen references to most of our pals back from school around here. Mai is selling beauty products, Jack Atlas is a Duel King, and Yugi was easily beaten by some nobody."

Andre frowned. He guessed he was referring to him.

"What are you saying?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm saying that the Yugi here is different than the one from our world. Much different. These versions of our friends won't even know we exist."

"That's awful," said Alexandra. "So what now?"

"I say we find your friend and get you home," said Andre. "Which reminds me, is he any good at Duel Monsters?"

"Ha!" said Ricky. "I told you he's one of the best in our school. He'd be top dog if it wasn't for the likes of Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix."

"So your school has a Zane, too?" said Andre. "My academy has Zane Truesdale, too. And you should know I beat him."

"Did you?" said Alexandra. She sucked her lollipop and pulled it back out.

Andre nodded. "Yes, and Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. If your Yuri can't beat them, then he doesn't sound so tough."

"Kaiba is here as well?" said Alexandra.

"Ah, but remember," said Ricky. "He's not the one we know from Termnnia."

Alexandra smirked. "Of course, my mistake. As for you, Andre Neromaki. You say you've beaten them, huh? Who's to say the players from this world aren't just weaker versions of the ones from our world."

"Watch it!" said Andre. "I was just starting to like you guys. And my skills are top notch. I won fair and square. I've become quite famous back home and I've made a name for myself in these parts. Duelists from far and wide know who I am. Why don't I prove my skills to you by beating your friend Yuri in a duel."

"You'd challenge Prince Yuri?" Alexandra said, tapping her lip with her finger.

She put her lollipop back in her mouth and crunched it to get to the bubble gum in the center.

"How intriguing," she said, chewing it. "Come, Ricky. Let's go find our new friend here his opponent."

Ricky walked towards Andre. "Well, I have a feeling this kid is good. He might be a difficult challenge for Yuri if he can beat the Yugi and Kaiba of this world. Of course, I'm not saying Yuri is gonna lose."

"I can't wait to prove you wrong," said Andre.

"Well, we're not going to find Yuri here," said Alexandra. "Ricky. What did you find out on your scouting mission?"

"I heard a hooded goon was walking around Vallight Town. It's not far from here."

"We can get there in no time on my duel runner," said Andre. "Come on, I have it parked over here."

"A duel runner!" said Alexandra. "How exciting."

Andre led Alexandra to his Duel Runner. He gave her an extra helmet and climbed aboard. Alexandra extended a long leg over the back seat, then she wrapped her arms around Andre's chest. He gulped and gunned it for the town, which could be seen over the hill.

But just as Andre and the others began to think they were safe. Something burst out of the forest.

"What's that!" cried Andre. He braked hard. The duel runner stopped just inches from the thing that came out from the darkness.

The headlights on Andre's duel runner revealed what it was. A monster. Barox from the Fiend-Type in the game.

"Holy crap!" shouted Ricky, cowering in Alexandra's backpack.

Just then, more creatures started coming out of the forest. Ogre of the Black Shadow. Jirai Gumo. Dragon Seeker. Man-Eater Bug.

Andre gulped. "Either someone's duel disk is on the fritz or….those things are real!"

"FLOOR IT!" shouted Ricky.

Andre sped away in time before the Barox in front of him could strike them with his slash attack. As Andre sped through the forest, his headlights picked up more and more monsters roaming around in the darkness. He finally saw street lamps ahead.

The monsters didn't seem to go near them. They were afraid of the light. Finally, Andre drove through a road with the sea on the other side. The moon washed the world in silver. At last, Andre and his new friends made it to Vallight Town.

Andre parked his duel runner outside and paid the tollman to let them into the town.

"This place reminds me of Traverse Town," said Andre.

"What's that?" Alexandra asked.

"Nothing. It's a game that I play. You wouldn't know what it is."

"Regardless," said Alexandra, walking past him. "This town is large. And it's surrounded by thick walls. Thank the Goddesses. We'll be safe in here."

"Yeah," said Andre.

"It was such a terrifying drive," said Alexandra. She stretched. "Andre, be a dear and rent us a room."

"Say what!?"

"Did I babble? Your princess commands it. Don't you want to spend a night with a princess?"

She winked.

Andre stepped back, waving his hands. "Hey, hold on a minute. I don't have to listen to you. If you are royalty, why don't you buy the room? And just why do you want to rent a room for us? Do you...like me or something?"

"For the Love of Ana, I was just joking," said Alexandra. "You're not my type anyway. Let's find Yuri first and then arrange our rooms."

"Could we at least find some food?" Ricky asked, hopping out of Alexandra's backpack. "I'm starving. Those oatmeal cookies of yours have run out."

"You bastard!" snapped Alexandra. "Those were for Mr. Viskus!"

Mmmmeoow! Went Quantum Cat.

"Well, I can buy us some dinner," said Andre. "But that's it."

"It will have to do," said Ricky.

So Andre took them to a steak house which had a great view of the sea and the rest of the town. Alexandra pressed her face against the glass, curiously, gazing at all the shops, eateries, homes, and hotels.

"What a view!" said Alexandra.

"Yeah," drooled Ricky. "Nice view."

Alexandra was on her knees in her booth, bending forward. Her skirt was so small, he could see her baby blue panties very clearly.

"Hey!" Andre said, slamming the rabbit on the head with his fist. "Don't stare like that you weirdo!"

"Ouch!" Ricky groaned, rubbing his head with his paws. "You jackass! Who do you think you are conking me on the head like that? My buddy Yuri will have your head for that."

"I'd like to see him try!" yelled Andre.

"Now, boys," Alexandra said, sitting back down. "No fighting."

"Whatever," said Andre. "Eat your food and let's get out of here fast."

"What's the rush?" Alexandra asked.

"We gotta keep an eye out of Johnny Steps and his gang," said Andre. "Didn't he say he and his boys hang out here?"

"I'm not worried," said Alexandra, cutting her steak. "Once we find Yuri, Johnny and his gang will leave us alone."

"Why is he after you two?" Andre asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Ricky said hopping across the table and stood in front of Alexandra. "For one look at her. Not only is Alexandra Von Klaus here a total babe, but she's also a princess from a kingdom in another world. Her bloodline is mixed with that of the powerful House Dragonheart. She's rich, has power, and her looks alone will drive anyone mad with lust. Not to mention her Chaos Dragons are some of the hardest cards to find in our world. And Yuri is the Crown Prince on his way to becoming High King. He's got some very special cards on him. Three of them are called the Divine Beasts and another three are called The Ancient Beasts. And then we got his thirteen aces called The Titans."

"Care to explain?" Andre asked. "I wanna know more about these so-called Titans."

"They were the guardians of our world in the dawn of time," Alexandra explained. "The Ancient Beasts my little friend spoke of were also powerful guardians who were brought into the world to stop the evil of Zorc Necrophades. After his defeat, the Ancient Beasts found themselves so powerful, they began to rebel against the Goddess and even the Divine Beasts. Then, Horakhty, The Mother of Monsters, collaborated with the Ancient Beast's creator to create thirteen powerful monsters of destructive power. The Titans. She gave them to a great warrior - a Champion of the Goddesses - who worked together with Exodia and the Divine Beasts to bring the Ancient Beasts down in a terrible, destructive, war known as The War of the Giants."

"Oh!" said Andre. "And Yuri has these Titans now?"

Alexandra nodded as she sipped her soda. "Yes, and the Ancient Beasts as well, who are now tamed, thanks to the Titans."

Andre punched his palm. "Well, let's see how these Titans stand up to my God Cards."

"God Cards?" said Ricky. "How can you have God Cards?"

Andre reached into his pocket and showed him the three monsters.

"Impressive," Alexandra said. "Mmmm, very impressive."

"What's with her?" Andre asked nervously.

"She's attracted to power," said Ricky. "It turns her on like you won't believe."

Alexandra giggled. "Must you reveal every naughty thing about me, Ricky? I'm blushing."

"Well, you two kids hurry up and finish your meal," said Ricky. "I'm sensing something coming from that-there part of town with all that neon."

"Ah, the shopping district," Alexandra said, sipping the last of her soda and making a loud slurping noise. "Good. I'd like to see what this world has in store."

Andre paid for their meal and they left. They walked towards the town's shopping district. Alexandra looked like a child in a candy shop. She ran on ahead, jumping from window to window to examine the wares of each store.

Ricky called out to her from Andre's shoulder. "Alexandra, baby! Don't you wander too far."

"She's a big girl," said Andre. "I'm sure she can handle herself."

"No way, man. She's a princess. Yuri's princess. If anything happens to her, I'm a dead rabbit!"

"I'm about to have a dead wallet if Alexandra plans to buy anything from here."

"I think it's about to run dry now," laughed Ricky.

Alexandra curiously stopped by a lingerie boutique. "Oh," she said curiously. "Gentlemen. I need a man's opinion for a moment. Which one of these do you think will look good on me?"

"Everything," said Andre.

"You plan to buy me everything! How sweet!"

"No, wait!" cried Andre.

Too late. Alexandra already stormed into the shop. The little bell over the door rang. She came out with a few parcels. Suddenly, two men jumped from the top of the boutique and landed in front of Alexandra, blocking her way to Andre.

"Hey!" shouted Andre.

"Alexandra!" cried Ricky.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" asked one of the men, wearing a red vest, slacks, and goggles over his eyes.

"Come on," said the other, wearing a black jacket, jeans, and a beanie. "We promise Johnny Steps is the nicest guy in town. Now, you be a good little girl and come with us. Or we're going to have a problem."

"How's about you two leave and we can avoid trouble," said a voice.

Alexandra gasped delightfully. She jumped with joy and smiled, turning around in time to see a young man walking out of the alley, hooded and cloaked with brown, torn, rags. The hood kept his face concealed, but there was a green glow coming from within.

"Oh no," said the thug in the vest. "It...it's him!"

The hooded figure held up a golden duel disk decorated with diamonds. It had ornate gold scrollwork inlaid on the surface.

"Look at that!" said the thug with the goggles.

"He wants to duel!" said the one in the vest.

"Both of you!" said the hooded figure.

"I'll join in," said Andre.

"No!" Ricky said, holding up a paw to stop him. "Don't. You wanna duel our Prince, well, you're going to have to see what you're in for first. Watch this."

"Fine," said the thug in the vest. "We'll duel you. Taking you on together should be a piece of cake. But when you lose, you have to surrender those cards our boss wants, give up the girl, and fork over your duel disk."

"I'll go first!" said the thug in the googles. "I activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards and discard two. Now, prepare for the ultimate defense. I use Silent Doom to bring back a monster from the graveyard. The Millennium Shield! With a defense of 3000! Your move, partner!"

"Yeah, this will be a snap. Watch as I play Ancient Rules! This card lets me summon a high-level normal monster at no cost. Behold the power of Garnecia Elefantis! His 2400 ATK points are more than a match for anything you've got. And now I'll normal summon Gene-Warped Warwolf with a power of 2000!"

The thug with the vest looked at Alexandra. "See, babe? Johnny Steps hooked us up with some really rare cards. Once he gets a hold of you and your friend's monsters, there's no one stopping us."

"Wow, that's impressive," said Andre. "Those guys summoned good monsters in terms of both offense and defense."

"You worried?" Alexandra asked, sitting down on the stone barrier wall.

"No," Andre replied crossing his arms. "I can turn a situation like this around. But your friend is going to have a hard time beating those cards."

The thug with the vest laughed. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Uh oh, thought Andre. He just set Mirror Force. If this guy attacks, it's over for him.

"My turn," said the hooded boy. "I activate the spell, Earthquake! This forces your two monsters into defense mode. Next, I special summon Gilasaurus, which allows you guys to bring a monster back from your graveyard."

"And I've got just the one," said the thug with goggles. "Here comes Hyozanryu. His defense is at a whopping 2800! Now there's nothing you got that can beat us."

"It won't matter," said the hooded boy. "I use Big Evolution Pill to sacrifice Gilasaurus in order to summon the mighty Black Tyranno!"

"Yes!" Alexandra cheered.

Gilasaurus started glowing gold. The shape grew and formed into the great black beast. Black Tyranno roared, shaking the windows of the shops. He had an alternate art, much different than the original Black Tyranno. This one was much darker in color and he had a glowing green right eye. There was a glowing blue rune inlaid on its right bicep. Chains dangled from the spiked shackles on its forearms.

ATK/2600 DEF/1800

The thug in the vest gulped. "Uh oh! That's the card the boss wants!"

"Hello, Black Tyranno, my dear!" Alexandra said, waving at the beast. She blew it a kiss, making the monster rear its head up and roar.

"Now it's time to end this duel," said the hooded boy. "I use the spell Cosmic Cyclone and destroy your face-down card."

The boy paid 1000 of Life Points and created a fierce wind that shattered the thug's face-down card.

"Now, I have things set for this. Megamorph. Since my Life Points are lower than yours, this spell card will double my Black Tyranno's attack points!"

"Oh no!" cried the thugs.

Black Tyranno's body was shrouded in a dark violet aura. It roared as its ATK increased to 5200.

"And that's not all," said Alexandra. "You all should know that with your monsters in defense mode and your back row empty, Black Tyranno can attack your Life Points directly!"

"Go!" commanded the hodded duelist.

Black Tyranno roared again and smashed past the Millennium Shield. He headbutted both thugs and decreased their Life Points to 0.

They both got up and ran away, babbling in horror as Black Tyranno still stood over the hooded duelist.

"Tell Johnny Steps that he'll leave us alone if he knows what's good for him!" shouted the hooded duelist.

"Yuri!" cried Alexandra. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

She ran for the hooded duelist and yanked the cloak off, revealing a young man with well-kept black hair and a glowing green eye. He had a fair-face with a neatly trimmed beard.

He wore a black hooded leather jacket over a white tank top, tight denim jeans, black boots, fingerless carbon fiber gloves. He sported a beanie and around his neck was a platinum chain holding onto a cross inlaid with a ruby, sapphire, amethyst, opal, emerald, diamond, lapis lazuli, and topaz; each stone glowing brightly in its slot.

He looked down at Alexandra and hugged her. "Took you a while," he said.

"You know me," Alexandra laughed. "I get a little...sidetracked."

Ricky hopped of Andre's shoulder and then hurried to stand underneath Yuri.

"Allow me to introduce Prince Daveed Delgado Wallcroft of the House Plantegrast. Heir to the Diamond Throne of Rassay. Master of the God Cards. Destroyer of Anubis. And Champion of Horakhty! The Future High King of Termnnia!"

"Who is this?" Yuri asked as Alexandra playfully leaned against him, arching her back. She looked back at Andre smiling seductively.

"This is our new pal Andre Nermomaki," said Ricky.

"Andre? Andre Neromaki?" Yuri asked. "I've heard about you. You're the talk of the town. They say you're some sort of prodigy. Someone worthy of the title of World's Greatest Duelist."

"I mean, I only beat the King of Games," said Andre. "And Seto Kaiba."

"Have you?" said Yuri. "I don't think it was a mere coincidence that we met."

"I guess not," said Andre. "I'm on the road to face the best of the best."

"And now it looks like he wants to take you on, dearest," Alexandra said, finally letting go of Yuri. "You're one of the best duelists I've ever seen. Why not show him how we Termnnians duel?"

"Is that what you want, Andre?"

"Yes. Alexandra says you need my help to get you home. Well, I want to duel you to see if you're strong enough to come along."

"Very well," said Yuri. He activated his duel disk again.

"Yes!" Alexandra cheered. She kissed Yuri's cheek and skipped back to the wall so she could sit down and watch the duel. Mr. Viskus meowed and curled up on her lap, beating Ricky to it.

"Hey, Yuri," said Andre. "Before we duel, I couldn't help but notice Ricky calling you, Master of the Divine Beasts. What does that mean?"

Yuri dug into his shirt and pulled out a black string necklace with a glass case that held three special cards. Yuri opened the case and showed Andre his own trio of God Cards. Except his were of beautiful design. Full-art Orica cards with 3-D images, rainbow foil, and the monsters themselves were made of gold beaten so flat they could be used as cards.

"So you've got Egyptian God Cards, too, huh?" said Andre. "Yours may be fancier, but it takes skill to use them. Let's see if I'm better."

"You won't have to worry about mine," said Yuri, tucking the glass case back into his shirt. "I don't need to use them."

Andre smiled. "Too bad. There goes your only edge against me."

"Duel!"

(Duel Theme Song: Watch the Skies - Skyrim)

Andre Neromaki

LP 8000

Vs

Prince Yuri

LP 8000

"I'll start first," said Yuri. "I special summon Gilasaurus and then use Big Evolution Pill."

"Uh oh!" said Andre.

"You know what that means!" laughed Alexandra.

"Come forth, Black Tyranno!" shouted Yuri, summoning his best creature. "Next, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Black Tyranno, huh? Good move, Yuri. But it's my turn. I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next, I summon Lord of Dragons and use two Flute of Summoning Dragon to call on three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Curse of Dragon!"

"What!" shouted Ricky, hopping up and down like crazy. "That can't be! He summoned three of those damn things in one turn!"

"Yeah, and he set Yuri up for some major damage," said Alexandra. "We're talking more than 6000 damage if this goes through. Yuri will be taken down to less than half his Life Points in one turn."

"Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Andre. "White Lightning!"

The Blue-Eyes charged its beam and fired it at Black Tyranno.

"I activate my quick-play spell, Escutcheon of the Golden King!"

"What's that!"

"This card will transform Black Tyranno into a more powerful form."

Black Tyranno was enveloped in layered dark brown armor with gold trim, and Fleur de Lis emblems emblazoned on his massive shoulders and knee guards. There were ruby orbs on the shoulders and knees as well. Its tail grew longer and grew a greatsword with a jewel on the blade, and its size increased twofold. Long silvery hair emerged from the back of its armored head.

"Behold, Kaiser Black Tyranno!"

ATK/3200 DEF/3000

"Whoa!" shouted Andre.

Kaiser Black Tyranno opened its mouth and fired an iridescent beam back at the White Lightning attack. Blue-Eyes White Dragon tried its best to push it forward, but he was 200 points too weak. Kaiser Black Tyranno gave one effortless push and his beam overpowered the Blue-Eyes's attack.

"Arrgh!" Andre grunted. His Life Points going down to 7800.

"Next, for my Kaiser Black Tyranno's special ability. Since he was summoned with Escutcheon of the Golden King, I'm allowed to draw cards equal to the number of cards you have on the field. So I draw four cards. Secondly, when he's been summoned, Kaiser Black Tyranno can destroy two monsters on the field! Go, Kaiser Black Tyranno! Destroy his Lord of Dragons and his Curse of Dragon!"

Kaiser Black Tyranno's shoulders opened. Twin photon cannons slid out and blasted the two monsters. The blast created a mushroom cloud. Andre felt the ground shaking underneath his shoes. He screamed, trying to maintain his balance.

"You thought you were so smart!" said Andre. "Watch this! I combine my two remaining Blue-Eyes into the Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Now, attack his Kaiser Black Tyranno with Double White Lightning!"

Ricky laughed. "Man, the kid's lost his marbles. His dragon is impressive, but it's weaker than Prince Yuri's Kaiser Black Tyranno."

Kaiser Black Tyranno fired his laser beam back at the Twin Burst Dragon. The attack hit. Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon exploded, dealing another 200 points of damage to Andre. But suddenly, Kaiser Black Tyranno roared in pain.

His armor started cracking open.

"What's going on?" said Yuri.

Andre laughed. "Sorry, Yuri. As impressive as your Kaiser Black Tyranno is, my Twin Burst Dragon comes with a nasty ability. Well, nasty for you that is. If he fails to destroy a monster he attacks, he banishes it from the game."

Kaiser Black Tyranno roared and exploded. His armor falling around the field like glass. Black Tyranno appeared on Yuri's side of the field in defense mode.

"Oh no," Alexandra said covering her mouth. "He went from Kaiser Black Tyranno back to normal."

"Yeah, but that Andre guy still has no monsters out. If Yuri can manage to bring one of the big boys out, it's going to be a tough game for the so-called World's Greatest Duelist."

"Still," Alexandra said in shock. "Andre sacrificing his monster to bring down Yuri's beast. What does he have planned?"

"I draw!" said Yuri. "I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Andre's turn. "I draw. Yes! Check it out, Yuri. I drew Card of Sanctity. Now, we draw until we have six cards in our hand. And here's Monster Reborn! Now I bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"And I'll activate my trap card, Hunting Instinct! When you special summon a monster, I'm allowed to summon a dinosaur of my own. Go, Ultimate Tyranno!"

"Ah, wonderful!" said Alexandra. "Now Yuri's got a monster that can go head to head with his Blue-Eyes."

"Oh yeah!" said Andre. "Well, you're not going to contend with one Blue-Eyes. I play, Silver's Cry, reviving my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Attack his Black Tyranno with White Lighting!"

Black Tyranno groaned as it was turned to ashes. "You'll pay for that," Yuri growled.

"I'm sure I will, Prince Yuri," said Andre. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" said Yuri. "I play Monster Reborn and return my Black Tyranno to the field. And then, I sacrifice him to summon another one of his most powerful forms."

"Another one!" shouted Andre.

"Behold!" said Yuri. "After so many years on top of the food chain, he has taken over all the animals of the ancient world. Watch as my Black Tyranno becomes…."

Black Tyranno snarled at the Blue-Eyes, telling it that its doom was coming.

"King of the Prehistoric Beasts-Neo Black Tyranno!"

Black Tyranno reared up its head and gave a loud roar as it was entombed by a formation of rocks.

The rocks began to glow with red runes. Then an arcane circle hovered over them.

It started to spin and shot down a beam of light onto the rocks and then BOOM!

The rocks exploded and a beast standing twenty meters tall and as long as a football field. stepped forward.

It had hard, iron-like scales as black as night. There was a spear on the tip of its tail; heavily armored as was all of its body.

Two large sails protruded from its back; dark blue on the top and fading to a shade of violet at the bottom. It had a crown of spikes on its head surrounding a purple orb, and sharp sword-like blades came out of its elbows.

A white beard swirled underneath its chin and its eyes were like two gold orbs.

ATK/ 3300 DEF/3000

"Neo Black Tyranno!" Andre cried. "You're something else, Yuri."

"Impressed now, Andre?" said Alexandra. "Well, just wait. King of the Prehistoric Beasts - Neo Black Tyranno is loaded with a ton of goodies to give you a bad day. First off, he gains an additional 300 ATK points for every dinosaur in the graveyard. And last I counted, Yuri has three so that's nine hundred points, bringing Neo Black Tyranno up to 4200!"

"What!?" said Andre. "4200 ATK points!"

"But I won't be targeting your Blue-Eyes," said Yuri. "By discarding a dinosaur from my hand, Neo Black Tyranno will force all your monsters into face-down defense position. And don't forget, Neo Black Tyranno gains 300 ATK points for each dinosaur in the graveyard. Now, to commence my battle phase. Ultimate Tyranno goes on a rampage that will force him to attack all of your monsters."

"I don't think so!" said Andre. "I activate the trap card, Shift."

"Arrgh!" went Yuri.

"Now, I can change the attack of your Ultimate Tyranno to your Neo Black Tyranno!"

Ultimate Tyranno attempted to kill King of the Prehistoric Beasts. But the other beast was too strong. Yuri would up inflicting 1500 points of damage to himself.

"Come on, Yuri!" shouted Ricky. "You can play better than that."

"Don't forget," said Alexandra, "that's another dinosaur in the graveyard. Neo Black Tyranno's attack points have increased to 4800!"

"I end my turn," said Yuri.

"My turn," said Andre. "Draw! I use Return of the Dragon Lords to bring back my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next, I use Polymerization to fuse together my dragons into the all mighty, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

ATK/4500 DEF/3800

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" cried Ricky. "Look at the size of that thing."

"But Yuri's Neo Black Tyranno is still stronger!" Alexandra boasted over the monster's loud roar.

"Not for long he's not!" said Andre. "I use the spell, Riryoku! This card drains your Neo Black Tyranno of half of its ATK points and then they get added to my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"What!" gasped Yuri.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's power rose to 6900. Andre attacked and destroyed Neo Black Tyranno. Yuri lost 4500 points of damage. His Life Points plummeted to 3500. Just like before, Neo Black Tyranno's destruction brought back the regular Black Tyranno.

"Now, for my Neo Ultimate Dragon's effect. I remove from my extra deck a Blue-Eyes fusion and attack you again. Goodbye, Black Tyranno! And stay gone!"

BOOM!

Yuri crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the blast.

"Your Neo Ultimate Dragon is impressive," said Yuri. "But I think we're done playing games right now. Draw. I activate my own Card of Sanctity. Now we draw. I still have one more turn before Big Evolution Pill wears off. And I'll use its effect to conjure the Ace of my deck."

"Wait a minute!" said Andre. "I thought Black Tyranno was your Ace."

"He's more than an Ace," Yuri said looking at his graveyard. "He's my friend. He'll get me out of trouble in the darkest of places. But when it comes to Duel Monsters, I rely on this guy. I summon Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room!"

Yuri summoned a humanoid dinosaur monster in white-gold armor and a white cape. It carried a golden greatsword, decorated with multi-colored gems in six slots on the blade. The weapon was twice the size of a man and he carried it with just one hand. On the other, Grarl carried a massive towershield on the other hand. It had the body of a well-built giant man but it had the head of a carnivorous dinosaur. Its body was covered in sierra-colored scales.

ATK/2500 DEF/2100

"But he won't be fighting alone," said Yuri. "From my graveyard, I banish Ultimate Tyranno and Black Tyranno to special summon, Melodia - Lady of the Dinosaurs!"

Yuri's second most powerful card glided down to the field.

It was a beautiful woman.

Her jet-black hair flowed elegantly as she descended next to Grarl. Her eyes were like amber lit by volcanic flames, as though she were furious at Andre for slaughtering her precious dinosaurs The necklace of gold-dipped tyrannosaur teeth seemed to shine with her fury. Her black pauldrons were in the shape of two tyrannosaurus heads with diamonds for eyes. She had cinnamon skin, naturally pink lips, and a crown of gold adorned her royal brow.

Her pet raptor with scales of pearly white perched itself on her shoulder with feathers of gold and some that glimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. She held out her hand and called forth her scepter of black steel in the shape of her home, the imperial tower. It formed in front of her. She took the scepter and gave it a spin and slammed it on the ground.

ATK/2100 DEF/2500

"And then I play Daggers of Summoning Dinosaur! When Melodia is on the field and this card is played, I get to special summon to dinosaurs from my hand or deck!"

Melodía held out her hands. Two daggers that doubled as flutes magically appeared from brilliant gold sparks. She grabbed them and placed one of them to her lips where she began playing a chilling song.

CRASH! Bursting from either side of the beautiful dinosaur princess emerged Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno.

Andre looked into Melodia's eyes as the two monsters snarled and roared alongside her.

"Andre," said Yuri. "You wanted to play against a Titan? Now you're about to face one. I combine my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno with Grarl, Guardian of the Throne with the power of Ancient Fusion!"

It must have been like Contact Fusion, Andre thought. Yuri didn't use Polymerization. He could only watch as the three monsters combined to form a colossal beast the stretched over the town.

The way to describe this creature's golden armor was chaotic to say the least. He was over a hundred meters tall. He was glowing brightly like the sun. Golden red-hot chains orbited over his massive fists and arcane circles hovered behind him. He had six mechanical golden wings, each as tall as a skyscraper. His helmet was crowned with six spikes and was crested with a flaming plume. His face looked like a raptor's. A long, red, tail waved back and forth. The sides were decorated with thin plates of white-gold armor.

"Andre Neromaki," said Alexandra. "Allow me to introduce the great Titan of Termnnia. Kaiser Romanov the Eternal Blade of the High King!"

ATK/5000 DEF/4500

Andre narrowed his eyes. "All monsters can be beaten, Yuri," he said. "And I'll beat yours."

"Then do it," said Yuri. "Kaiser Romanav! Attack his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with your Holy Blade of Kings!"

Kaiser Romanovheld out his massive hand and conjured a mile-long golden sword that was engulfed in flames. He raised it, ready to smash Andre's Neo Ultimate Dragon.

"No, you won't!" shouted Andre. "From my hand, I activate De-Fusion. Now, your attack is nullified and my the three Blue-Eyes I used to summon him all return to the field."

"He sure is good at saving himself," said Alexandra. "Oh my. This Andre kid is pretty good."

"I draw!" said Andre. "Now it's time for YOU to feel a force like no other, Yuri. I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Obelisk the Tormentor?"

"Hold on!" said Ricky. "I thought only the High Kings of Termnnia were allowed to wield Divine Beasts."

"The rules of this world must be quite different," said Alexandra, watching as the great beast rose out of the ground behind Andre. She looked up at the God Card and wrinkled her nose. "Something is not quite right about this monster," she said.

Yuri noticed it, too. "Hmm. He's a God Card, alright. But...he feels….empty. There's no power coming from him."

"Now," said Andre. "I use a special rare card Kaiba gave me to annihilate you once and for all. Pact with the White Dragon. By paying half my Life Points, I can bring back three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard."

The three monsters arose from the ground and flew above Andre.

"And then I'll activate my Obelisk the Tormentor's special ability. By sacrificing two monsters, I can destroy your Titan! Sorry, Yuri, but he was no match for my God Card!"

Obelisk the Tormentor took two of the dragons in his grip. He absorbed their power. When they vanished, he raised his fist. It started glowing bright blue. A sign of doom for many opponents.

"Obelisk the Tormentor!" shouted Andre. "Destroy Kaiser Romanov with Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk roared, powering up his fist until it was enveloped in a fiery blue aura.

He finally swung it until…

Kaiser Romanov caught it with his bare hand. Obelisk growled in frustration. His arm shook violently as he tried to release his fist from Kaiser Romanov's grasp.

"What!" shouted Andre. "That's impossible!"

"Of course!" Alexandra said snapping her fingers. "My King. Don't you see? This...thing is no God. It's a copy! It's just an ordinary child's playing card."

"Who cares what it is!" shouted Andre. "Obelisk the Tormentor's effect destroys all cards on the field."

Alexandra giggled. "Andre. Sorry to burst your bubble, but, like all the Legendary Titans, Kaiser Romanov cannot be destroyed by card effects. So I'm afraid your fake Obelisk's effect fails to do anything!"

Kaiser Romanov leaned his head forward until he was face to face with Obelisk. He then pushed him back. Andre held out his arm to shield himself from the impact.

"Damn," muttered Andre. "And he's got thirteen of those things. How can I stop him?"

"It's my turn," said Yuri. "Now for Kaiser Romanov's special ability. I banish a dinosaur from my graveyard and choose one of your monsters. Then, that monster loses ATK points equal to the ATK points of the monster I banished. And I choose to banish Super Conductor Tyranno to weaken your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"No!" shouted Andre. "That means my Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack points get reduced to 0!"

"Kaiser Romanov!" shouted Yuri. "Attack his Blue-Eyes and end this duel!"

Kaiser Romanov roared. He fired lasers from his eyes and blasted Blue-Eyes White Dragon, causing an explosion that caused Obelisk to catch fire. He roared and was shattered to pieces. Meanwhile, Andre was knocked back ten feet. His back slammed on the ground. He bounced twice and finally slid to a stop.

The holograms disappeared.

Andre got back up. Yuri was walking towards him. They glared at each other. Then...they both started laughing.

"Well, you beat me," said Andre. "Your Titan was amazing. Oh, man. The way he grabbed Obelisk's fist."

"Your God Card was pretty impressive," said Yuri. "Well done."

"You were impressive," Alexandra said, strutting towards Yuri and putting her arms around his neck. "See, Andre, I told you. Yuri's the best duelist I know."

"Yeah, but he got lucky this time," Andre said, getting up. "There's always a better duelist. And I'm going to come out on top next time we play."

"If you say so," said Yuri. "I'll be looking forward to that match."

"Me, too," said Ricky. "You guys duel on a level I haven't seen before. Of course, Yuri was the better player like I said. That means you lost the bet, Alexandra."

"You thought Andre was going to win?" Yuri asked.

"I did," Alexandra said bashfully. "With all the rumors about Andre, I thought he would have slightly beaten you. So, Ricky, I lost what do I have to fork over?"

Ricky hopped up to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Alexandra frowned and punched him. Ricky flew halfway across the shopping district.

"What did he want?" Andre asked.

"You don't want to know," laughed Alexandra.

Thunder bellowed in the sky again. Then, it started to rain.

"Great," moaned Alexandra. "A stormy night and I've got no place to stay."

"Well, I can think of a place we can stay," said Andre. "I saw a nice hotel not far from here. Yuri, if you can chip in with the expenses, I'm sure we can spend the night there."

"Oh, Yuri, please?" Alexandra begged, tucking Mr. Viskus into her jacket.

"All right," said Yuri. "Andre, lead the way."

Andre took them deeper into town. They ran as fast as they could to reach the hotel in time. Andre held the doors open to let his friends in first. They went inside and were soaked.

Andre purchased his half of the expenses. Then Yuri chipped in. He gave the receptionist at the counter a sack of handsome diamonds, enough to cover the room and all the room service they could order.

When the bill was paid for, the weary companions took an elevator to their suite on the top floor. Once in her room, Alexandra stripped down to her tank top and panties and hung her soaked clothes by the fire to dry. She then snuggled up in bed with Mr. Viskus, falling into a deep sleep. She had a cute smile on her face, relieved to have found comfort after so many weeks on the road. She nuzzled her pillow.

"It's nice to see her in a warm bed for once," Yuri said, looking at her from the door to her room. He was leaning against the door frame.

Andre nodded as he was leaning against the wall in front of him.

"We've been on the run for a very long time," Yuri explained. "Man, I can't wait to get home."

"I never thought I'd be friends with a king," said Andre. "That must be a lot of pressure on you, huh?"

"You have no idea," said Yuri. "Since I beat you, do I have your word that you'll help us?"

Andre nodded. "Only if I have your word that we can have our rematch."

Yuri smiled. "It's a deal."

He extended his hand. Andre shook it happily.

"And how is she doing?" Ricky said, waddling down the hall to her room. "Perhaps the princess needs a little company."

"Ah, ah!" said Yuri. "Leave her alone and let her sleep."

"Hey, Yuri," said Andre. "I just remembered. There are monsters running around out there."

"I know," Yuri replied. "The town guard locked the gates for the night. They told everyone to stay off the mountain paths and the roads at night."

"How did they get here?" Andre asked. "Does this have something to do with you?"

"Maybe it does," Ricky said, rubbing his chin with his paw. "That guy Johnny Steps keeps smashing up those portals back to Termnnia. I have a hunch the damage he's caused created some opening in the dimensions, causing real monsters from our world to pop up here."

"How do we deal with them?" Andre asked. "I can't fight monsters with holograms."

"No," said Yuri. "We can't fight monsters." He looked at his pendant. "But he can. If we run into any out there, he can take them on."

"Who is he?" Andre asked.

"The Spirit of the Pendant of the Kings," answered Ricky. "He's the spirit of the great warrior that tamed the Ancient Beasts and destroyed Zorc. He has a symbiotic relationship with Yuri."

"Hmm," said Andre. "Kind of like Yugi and the spirit of his puzzle. Can the spirit of your pendant stop those monsters?"

"If we run into any, he sure will," answered Yuri. "But so long as we're here in town, we'll be safe. But, uh, that leaves us to contend with Johnny steps and his gang. I heard they saw our duel and skipped town to regroup. But I have a feeling this isn't the last we've seen of them."

"I can take them on," said Andre. "We both can. There's no stopping us if we work together."

Little did Andre and Yuri realize, they were both being watched by two hooded figures standing on the rooftop of the next building. Who could they be? And what do they want?


	17. Andre and Yuri vs Leo and Luna

Chapter 17

Andre and Yuri

Vs

Leo and Luna

While on the lookout for the strange monster sightings and Johnny Steps' gang, Andre and his new friends Prince Yuri, Alexandra Von Klaus, and the strange rabbit creature, Ricky, ended up having to stay at a hotel. It had been the morning after they all had met and they had needed some free time to get away from all the craziness happening.

"How's Alexandra doing?" Andre asked, putting bread in the toaster.

"She's sleeping," Yuri said, serving himself a glass of ice cold orange juice. "And she might be for a while. It's been a while since we had any sleep."

"Man, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you guys," said Andre. "But don't worry Yuri, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home."

"I hope so," Yuri said, after chugging down his orange juice. "The next semester of school starts in a few months."

"You guys on break?" Andre asked.

"Yup," Yuri replied. He was not really in the mood to talk.

"Good morning, gents," Alexandra said, walking out of her room. She clad in nothing a baggy Duelist Academy shirt, which she wore over her panties. She walked to Yuri, giving him a kiss. "How did you sleep, my love?" she purred.

"I slept all right," Yuri replied, kissing her forehead.

"Do you need to rest a little more?"

"Not at all," said Alexandra.

She stretched and made a cute, squeaky, groan. The shirt rose up, and Andre couldn't help but arch his head to get a peek.

"I'm all up and ready for a new day," she said happily. "Oh!" She bent her knees and tucked her hands between her legs. Her face scrunched into an expression of unpleasantness. "But do give me a minute. I've got to pee!" She gingerly ran to the bathroom.

Andre shook his head as he heard the bathroom door close down the hall. "So, she's...energetic."

Yuri smirked.

"You have no idea," he said.

Ricky laughed as he held a bottle of syrup with both paws and poured it over his pancakes. "You should see her back at the university," he said, setting the bottle down.

"The girl is an all-out livewire."

"Remember spring break on Gradopolis the Eternal Golden City?" Yuri said, laughing.

"Oh man!" hooted Ricky. "I can't believe we got away with that. Good times. Such a shame you're going to graduate soon."

"What happens after that?" Andre asked.

"I become king," said Yuri. "See, back in my world, there's this law where the kings of Termnnia must have exceptional dueling abilities. To avoid war, we have this oath called The Dueling Pact. If kings wish to settle disputes with other kings, they have to play a game of Duel Monsters and honor their terms. Needless to say, a lot of people challenged me for my crown multiple times."

"Damn," said Andre. "And this Duelist Academy place taught you some sweet moves, huh?"

"Of course," Alexandra said, walking out of the bathroom. "How else did you think Yuri beat you? Luck?"

Andre narrowed his eyes. "If I had drawn the right cards, the game would have ended differently."

Alexandra laughed. She slammed her palm on the counter. "My, oh my, the old "I got a bad hand' excuse. Honestly, Neromaki, I thought you were better than that."

Andre smirked. "Keep laughing, princess, the result is going to be different when I get my rematch."

"And why should my partner have a rematch with you?" sneered Alexandra.

"Because I promised him," Yuri replied.

"Huh?" Alexandra's cocky smile faded. "You mean...you're going to give him a rematch?"

"Once he helps us find a way home, I promised him I'd duel him before we leave."

Alexandra smiled again.

"Well, no doubt the result is going to wind up the same. After all, your fake God Card didn't stand a chance against Yuri's Titan. And let's not forget that Titan was just one of thirteen, each one more powerful than the last. And the Ancient Beasts as well."

Yuri shook his head. "No. I'm not going to use them here. It's too dangerous. I don't know what they could do here in this world."

"I'll find some way to beat them," said Andre. He looked out the window."Hey, guys, this place has a pool if you want to go swimming."

"I could use a swim," said Alexandra. "It's the perfect time to try out that new bikini I bought in the boutique last night."

"Hubba, hubba!" said Ricky.

She kissed Yuri's cheek. "I bought it just for your enjoyment, dear," she said.

Yuri went red. "I can hardly wait."

"You two lovebirds go ahead," said Andre. "I'm going to go downstairs and get a few drinks. Want anything."

"I'll just have a bottle of water," said Yuri.

Alexandra tapped her bottom lip. "Could you ask if they have sweet tea?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Andre.

He went downstairs to get their beverages and joined them at the pool moments later.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," said Andr as he walked into the pool area to see Alexandra on top of Yuri as they were playing a game in the water.

Alexandra looked radiant in her white bikini. It hardly covered her at all. But she wore it contemptuously. She had the body of a goddess, and she was proud of it. Andre was also amazed by how well-built Yuri was. He had muscles of steel, earned when he trained in the Aurelian Legion to learn how to battle. His skin was smooth but riddled with terrible scars, no doubt damage he received from battling the evil forces of Anubis.

"He got some of those from playing at school," said Ricky, as he lay lounging on a table by Alexandra's chair. Quantum Cat was sleeping next to him. "In our world, monsters are real and so is the damage they inflict."

"Wow," said Andre. "You guys are hardcore."

Ricky sipped his tropical drink. "Yeah, see that big one going down his left pec?" Rick said, pointing at Yuri as he picked Alexandra up from the water.

"Yeah," said Andre.

"He got that one dueling Zane Truesdale. Zane summoned a Cyber Eternity Dragon and BAM! His laser blast gave Yuri a nasty cut across the chest. And that was no official match or anything. The two decided to see what they were made of and dueled for fun."

Andre's jaw dropped. "That damage was caused by a casual duel?"

"Yup," answered Ricky.

"Man, I would love to play those guys in your world."

Ricky spat out his drink and laughed. "You? Ha! C'mon, kid. You're good. But you wouldn't last five minutes in a Termnnian duel."

"I can handle myself," said Andre.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Ricky. "You better hurry it up, Jeeves. The Prince and the Princess are in need of their drinks."

Andre shook his head. He was starting to not like Ricky very much. He muttered some nasty curses under his breath and walked to the edge of the pool to hand his drinks to his friends.

"Aw, how lovely," said Alexandra. "We were all wondering when you were going to come back" Alexandra climbed out of the pool. Her curves left Andre breathless.

He walked to their table and set their drinks down. Yuri and Alexandra followed.

"So this world where you're from. Is it a massive country or kingdom?" Andre asked.

"It's massive alright," said Alexandra. "Far bigger that continent to the west you call U.S.O?"

"U.S.A," Yuri corrected her. "It stands for the United States of America."

"Ah, of course," said Alexandra.

"I guess you won't be here very long then will you?" Andre asked Yuri.

Alexandra giggled. "What? Gonna miss us?" she asked as she got a little too close to him.

Andre grimaced as backed up only to hit my head on one of the lanterns hanging from the umbrella.

"Oww!" he shouted as he looked up to see the two of them chuckling. "Hey, guys, I need to be serious here. There have been more reports of monsters roaming the countryside.

What do you think we should do?"

Alexandra frowned.

"That damn Johnny Steps. By smashing the portals, he disrupted the highways between worlds. Now those beasts are popping up. I don't think there's anyone around here who can fight them off."

"Perhaps we can find these gates Johnny smashed up and that could stop the monsters from attacking us," Yuri suggested. "Ser Norman says he can do it."

"Ser who?" Andre asked.

"Ser Norman," said Alexandra. "As in Norman the Conqueror. His real name is Narmondülus Elliartum, but in the common tongue, we just call him Ser Norman.

He is the founder of Yuri's House. And he sleeps within that pendant around Yuri's neck. Remember that great hero I told you about? The one who used the Titans to defeat and tame the Ancient Beasts and stop Zorc Necrophades? Well, that's him."

"You're full of surprises, Yuri," said Andre. "And can this Ser Norman fix these gates and stop the monsters from coming?"

"You bet your ass he can," said Yuri. "Ser Norman can sense the location of each of these gates."

"So what are we waiting for?" Andre said with excitement. "Let's close those gates."

"We can't travel by foot," said Yuri. "It's too dangerous. We're going to need a mode of transportation."

"Yeah, and Andre's duel runner can't hold all of us," said Ricky.

"Not to mention Johnny Steps seems to know where these gates are," said Alexandra.

"He's always one step ahead of us. I wonder why? Do you suppose he's not working alone."

"Someone with knowledge of your world seems to be helping him," said Andre. "Johnny Steps doesn't seem like the kind of guy who knows how to operate really well. His gang is all flash and all talk."

"Who Johnny is working with or not is a mystery for another time," said Yuri. "We just have to find the gates he's ruined and repair them so we can stop the monster horde from pouring through. But these gates are spread out in a wide area, much of it out in the countryside where the monsters are lurking. As I said before, traveling on foot is dangerous."

"I think I can pull something off," said Alexandra. "Yuri. Do you still have that sack of diamonds on you?"

"I'm not sure this world trades on diamonds, Alexandra."

Alexandra. "Trust me. I think I can work something out."

Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and grabbed her belly. "Uh..."

Andre laughed. "I guess you're hungry. Do you want something to eat? I'm buying?"

"Yeah I'm starving," said Yuri.

Alexandra only nodded and followed Andre as he took them to BurgerWorld, a burger joint Andre knew about from hanging out with Joey and Yugi all the time.

Andre loved this place it was his favorite back home but Tea had hated when he and his friends would show up at her part-time job working at Burger World home of the best food in the world.

As they had gotten their food and sat down they had been getting stares from two other people but ignored them and then started talking about where they should look next for the two duelists Leo and Luna, who Andre really wanted to play them.

"I think we should look down in the slums of satellite Andre," Yuri suggested to him before he took another bite of his food.

"Great idea Yuri. But I don't think they'd be their because Yusei said they got out of the slums."

"Ah, I see. Well, where do you think we should search next Andre?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're close, Yuri, real close."

(20 minutes after their meal)

"Ah, that hit the spot," said Andre.

He and Yuri got up to leave. But as they were leaving they had been approached by two kids that looked the same but had different hairstyles.

"So we hear you're looking for satellites tag twin duelists," the boy said while looking at his sister, who was laughing at Yuri calling him a freak because of his strange, glowing, eye.

"I think you kids should apologize to Yuri then leave because we're busy," Andre yelled at them.

"I am Leo," said the boy.

"I'm Luna!"

"Yuri are you with me? It's Time to duel!"

Andre and Yuri

8000 life points

Vs

Leo and Luna

8000 life points

BEGIN

"I think I'll start with this! said Leo. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

"Your turn, Yuri."

"Okay, I draw!" Yuri shouted and played card destruction to destroy everyone's hands then he along with everybody drew a new hand and Leo drew just two cards.

"Now I play monster reborn to bring back Black Tyranno!"

Now it was Luna's turn.

"Damn that dino-loser! You got rid of my hand. Oh well I guess I'll just improvise with this!"

She summoned her fairy master in attack mode by paying 1000 life points and ending her turn.

"Now it's my turn," said Andre. "I play my monster reborn and thanks to my teammate Yuri I special summon Buster Blader in attack mode but now I sacrifice him I summon Great Maju Garzett in attack mode. And his attack points are double that of my Buster Blader meaning he's at 5200!"

He shouted at Leo telling him to make his move as he drew a card but he wasn't shaking even though he stood up against a monster with 5200 attack points, no he was excited he relished the challenge to beat someone's best card.

"Now I play a transformation monster called dragon master fighter mode in attack mode he said, then I use his special ability to destroy one of your monsters and your life points take damage equal to your monster's attack points so I think I'll destroy Andre's Great Maju Garzett!" he shouted while laughing only to be stopped when Yuri shouted.

"Not so fast! I activate my quick play spell card Dinosaur's Rescue!"

If he sacrificed a dinosaur monster in his hand or on his field he could protect and negate Leo's monster's effect so he sent his Megazowler to the graveyard to save Andre's Great Maju Garzett from being destroyed also pissing off Leo who decided to attack Andre's alpha the magnet warrior with his dragon master who had 1900 attack points but Andre had been ready for it by activating his own facedown card skull dice, by doing this Andre had a 1 in 6 chance of lowering Leo's monster's attack by 2500 or higher if he got a 5 or a 6, and as luck would have it, he had gotten a 5 dropping Leo's monster to 0 attack points and destroying it when it came to attack alpha the magnet warrior lowering Leo and Luna's life points by another 1400 he then ended his turn.

But the duel ended in their favor. Andre summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra and defeated them. The twins ran and were never seen again.

"That will teach them," said Andre. "Yuri, let's go. Hopefully, Alexandra found that car so we can open those gates."

"Yeah," said Yuri. "You know, it's kind of strange. There are a Leo and Luna back in my world, but they're nobler than those two I just faced. I don't know why, but it feels like every character here is written to be some kind of asshole."

"You've got to get used to it, buddy," said Andre. "One way or another, we'll get you home."


	18. The duel of the century

Chapter 18

Rematch Andre Neromaki

Vs

Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto

Battle for the title King of Games!

Narrator: While Andre rushed Yuri to the hospital he had received a call from Yugi to let him know that his friends were on their way to New domino city to help him with Yuri now let's continue the story.

Andre was worried that his new friend Yuri had taken a good blow to the head when he had sacrificed himself to protect his teammate from Luna's attack, Andre had thought to himself ( damn it Yuri why did u have to save me i had the perfect strategy to have beaten those twin's damn it, it should have been me i may have won the duel but it cost me a friend) Sighing to himself i should check on Yuri he told himself.

Andre had walked into Yuri's room with the nurse's permission and when i happened to walk in Yuri was awake but barely, so my friend how's the concussion? I asked with a cheerful smile on my face.

It's about the same feeling you get when u smash your finger with a hammer he said so yea it hurts alot.

Figures i thought a king from another world was supposed to be tougher than taking one good shot to the head and going down for the count i said chuckling at him.

He had managed to get a chuckle out himself, well screw you too Andre he said while trying not to hurt himself.

Yuri i'll be back later ok you get some rest ok buddy i told him.

All right man god it sucks being in the hospital he said before Andre interrupted him, Yuri my boy u don't know pain until u meet my friend Joey wheeler and Tristan taylor, they have been beat up by Ushio more than any bully has before they would have some stories for you.

Yuri had than told himself man and i thought i got it rough, he then started shutting his eyes and passed out.

The nurse had caught me as i was leaving Yuri's hospital room and said i had gotten a phone call from a friend of mine who then turned out to be Yugi muto, I had told Yugi what happened over our phone call but he then told me that him and Joey and kaiba were on their way over so when Yuri gets discharged we can all go back to the Town of Domino together.

About 6 hours later

Oh Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba you finally made it i said to them as we all walked to Yuri's room.

When we got there we had knocked because we didn't know if he was sleeping or not.

Oh Andre your back said Yuri and i see you brought Seto kaiba with you but who are the other two he asked? They then introduced themselves as Andre's friends Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler from Andre's time at domino high.

Joey then started a conversation with Yuri about his time at duelist kingdom and even battle city but every once in awhile Kaiba would chime in and call Joey out on the crap he's saying calling it wrong and he'd tell Kaiba to shut up making Yuri laugh because he had never heard such ridiculous stories.

Andre had then asked Kaiba and Yugi to follow him to the roof of the hospital, Yugi, Kaiba i've called you up here for that rematch you've both wanted, kaiba had then started laughing and got out his duel disk fine then i accept your challenge but how will this work with the three of us he asked?

Kaiba i said to him it's two on one it's you and Yugi against me im taking you both on. Yugi and Kaiba were both in shock and then kaiba chuckled again you really want to get beat that bad he said

Considering i beat you both individually ya i feel pretty confident in my skills i told him.

Fine kaiba had said let's duel oh and this duel shall decide the true king of game's he stated.

Yugi had then chimed in very well if i lose i shall give up my title to you Andre but if Kaiba is the one to beat you i will hand my title to him is that fair he said.

Very fair Yugi now let's duel i shouted at them!

Narrator:

The duel had started and Andre was in over his head could he really defeat both of these opponents at the same time let's find out.

Andre Neromaki

16,000 life points

Vs

Yugi muto

8000 life points

And

Seto kaiba

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start this duel off with 3 face down cards and i'll set a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn Andre had told them now Kaiba make your move.

Very well u novice i activate my field spell mausoleum of white then i summon my maiden with eyes of blue in atk mode now i activate my mausoleums special ability i can give a monster on my side of the field 800 atk and defense points now that my maiden has been affected by a card effect i can special summon a blue eyes white dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard now take flight blue eyes white dragon in atk mode and i end my turn he said.

Finally it's my move shouted Yugi, i play two cards face down and then i play Celtic guardian in atk mode and end my turn.

Ok it's back to me for now i draw and activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards then i activate super polymerization now i fuse my blue eyes white dragon in my hand with kaiba's blue eyes on the field to make blue eyes twist burst dragon then i activate my face down card monster reborn to summon kaiba's blue eyes back to the field, i also had to ditch my second blue eyes white dragon to activate my super polymerization, kaiba then figured out Andre's true goal, no you didn't u planned on me playing my blue eyes didn't you he said.

Yep now to finish my turn i activate my second face down card dragons mirror now i fuse the two blue eyes in my graveyard with kaiba's blue eyes to play the blue eyes ultimate dragon, now twist burst dragon atk Yugi's Celtic guardian with twin white lightning destroying Yugi's monster but now i can atk again thanks to his special ability now atk kaiba's maiden with eyes of blue dealing yugi 1400 points of damage and kaiba 2000 points of damage and now i end my turn.

Narrator:

Now that andre had taken first blood and was in the lead how were Yugi and kaiba gonna stand up to two powerful fusion monsters and Andre's mysterious defense monster let's find out right now.

Andre

16,000 life points

Vs

Yugi

6600 life points

And

Kaiba

6000 life points

Ok that's it shouted kaiba it's on now i draw now i play saggi the dark clown but then i play enemy controller i sacrifice saggi to take control of your ultimate dragon for one turn now that he's mine i play megamorph to double my dragons points to 9000 now atk his twist burst dragon, not so fast kaiba i play the the quick play spell card defusion now i get my 3 dragons back thanks kaiba i told him, God damn it i fell for that cheap ploy fine i'll play one card face down and end my turn.

Ok its my move said Yugi as he drew his card ok i now tribute the gamma the magnet warrior in my hand with the alpha in my hand and the beta in my hand also i activate pot of greed to draw two cards now i special summon valkyrion the magnet warrior in atk mode now atk his twist burst dragon with your magnetic thunder sword slash dealing Andre 700 points in damage and i end my turn.

The score was now

Andre

15,300 life points

Vs

Yugi and kaiba

6600 and 6000 life points

Not bad yugi but it's my move i draw now i play card of sanctity now we all draw up to six cards, next i play silent doom to summon back my twist burst dragon in defense mode then i play united we stand and I'll give it to my first blue eyes white dragon that just so happens to be kaiba's now since i have five monsters his points increase by 4000 now blue eyes white dragon atk Yugi's valkyrion the magnet warrior dealing yugi 3500 life points dropping him to 3100 life points, now that you get your other magnet warrior's back my second blue eyes atk gamma dealing 1500 more life points of damage to you yugi and then i end my turn.

Damn it kaiba thought i can't believe he's brought yugi down to only 1400 life points and he hasn't touched mine since his first atk i have to pull a miracle kaiba thought to himself, I draw he said i now summon my alternative blue eyes white dragon by revealing my second blue eyes white dragon in hand, now i play polymerization to fuse my alternative blue eyes with the two regular blue eyes in my hand now i summon the Neo blue eyes ultimate dragon, now atk his last blue eyes dealing Andre 1500 points of damage now i send my regular ultimate dragon to the graveyard to atk again now kill his other none powerful dragon destroying it for another 1500 points of damage for a grand total of 3000 points he said and played one card face down and ended his turn.

My move Yugi said as he drew his card i activate dark magic curtain by paying half my life points to summon dark magician next i play my polymerization to fuse my dark magician with my buster blader to make dark paladin who gains 500 atk points for every dragon on the field and the graveyard since that's 9dragons my paladin gets 4500 points for a grand total of 7400 atk points now dark paladin atk his last blue eyes white dragon for 2800 points of damage i then end my turn.

Narrator:

Against all odds Yugi had dealt Andre a blow that had brought him below the 10 thousand or 9 thousand mark on his life point meter how will this affect the duel and how will Andre recover.

Andre

9500 life points

Vs

Yugi and kaiba

700 and 6000 life points

Ok Yugi not bad i told him but this duel is far from over my turn i draw now i flip summon my last monster the dice jar and with it's special ability both of you are on the chopping block because if either of you gets a 6 i'll still have 3500 life points now i nominate you kaiba to take the first dice roll, Fine kaiba said go dice roll and he had ended up with a 4, now it's your turn yugi i said to him, Fine go dice roll and he ended up with a 3, Good i said no in the event i get a 5 kaiba will only lose 500 life points but you yugi will lose 1000 life points but if i happened to get a 1 i'll lose 1000 life points to yugi and 2000 to kaiba, but if i roll a 6 it's game over for both of you so here it goes, dice roll and by some miracle or Andre had known it would end this way he had rolled a 6, now i command the dice jar to self destruct taking both Yugi and Kaiba out of the duel as the jar blew itself up Yugi then noticed his life point meter go up while kaiba's hit 0, yugi i activated my nutrient z to give you 4000 extra life points but then kaiba had also activated his quick play spell mystic wok to give yugi an additional 4500 life points to bring him to 9200 but then the blast took Yugi down to 3200 life points pissing off Andre.

No that didn't just happen it couldn't have happened i had this duel won so how did you stop me kaiba i asked him, Well and i can't believe i'm saying this but i just believed in my cards he said as he went unconscious leaving Yugi all alone against Andre.

Well Yugi it's still my move and now i special summon from my hand Chaos emperor dragon envoy of the end in atk mode by removing dice jar and blue eyes twist burst dragon from the graveyard now i'll use his special ability to destroy all the cards in are hands and on the field and you take damage by 300 points per card and all i have to do is pay 2000 life points now obliterate the entire field, Now you take 2400 points of damage but i still have my atk now envoy of the end atk Yugi directly and end this duel dropping yugi to 0 life points.

Well you did it Andre and without the god cards to it was an excellent duel my friend yugi had said as we got kaiba down to the nurses office and had him put into a room.

Joey had asked where we all were but we told him it was something we had to take care of and both Yuri and kaiba were going to be ready to leave later tonight, but joey hey listen to this yugi had tried to get his attention.

What's up yugi joey had finally paid attention to his buddy, Well Andre here is the New king of games what do you think of that man, No way both Joey and Yuri said as they both choked on the water they were drinking.

Yep and i have to catch a plane to Heartland City over in the southern contents but first i'm hungry can we all eat i said which made everyone laugh and facefault and hit the ground.

Narrator:

Against all odds Andre did it he had defeated once again Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba and obtained the title king of games but where will Andre's and Yuri's adventures take them well there's only one way to know by reading on.

And that's chapter 18

Next time: Confusion and Number cards


	19. Andre vs kite

Chapter 19.

Confusion and number cards!

Narrator:

With Andre becoming king of games and Yuri and kaiba being discharged from the hospital the gang heads back to domino town for some R&R but then Andre is attacked while checking on a mysterious sound before going to Heartland city where he, Yuri and serenity go on this new adventure.

We had just got back from New domino city and decided to relax at Yugi's grandpa's game shop, but kaiba didn't join us saying he had to get back to Mokuba and his company and i had told Yuri to stay at Yugi's because i had important business elsewhere.

I arrived at the Wheeler household to surprise a special someone as i knocked on the door or i was about to until i heard a scream from the inside.

Help me someone anyone shouted Serenity as she was being attacked by Joey's drunken father who had apparently snapped for no reason.

Serenity i shouted at her and busted the door down and knocked Joey's father unconscious, And asked serenity if she was ok which she then replied with a nod and gave me a hug saying how scared she was because of Joey's father's outburst.

Later on at the game shop:

My father did what joey shouted at me as i walked in with a scared serenity on my back in a piggyback position, Yeah Joey you heard me your father attacked Serenity while in a drunken state if i hadn't shown up to take Serenity out for some ice cream she would have been hurt i told Joey.

I knew the old man was a whack job but i didn't think he'd attack my sister like that out of the blue, Well did you call the cops Joey asked me, no i didn't i thought you might want a piece of him yourself joey i told him.

Later that night while i was laying in bed with serenity keeping her safe and sound i had heard a noise and rushed outside to see what was happening and got ambushed by two idiots wearing old rare hunter outfits carrying a baseball bat which then knocked me unconscious, Later i woke up in a factory with the two that attacked me and they were wearing duel disks.

Hehe chuckled the short hooded man while the other one who was a girl just sat there and started insulting me while i struggled to get free from my predicament.

Who are you two i shouted at them while they introduced themselves as Kite Tenjo and Anna Kaboom who then explained that they were hired by the guy who runs Heartland city to eliminate the New King of game's and stop him from coming to his city and foiling his plans.

Hey how did you know i was going there next in my adventure, they then explained that they were spying on me while i was talking to Joey about heading to the southern continent to heartland city to duel new duelists and see new styles of dueling.

Anna then said i could go free if i could beat Kite in a duel but if i lost kite would not only get my deck but my title of king of games which i agreed to, but will i be able to beat my first opponent who using a new dueling style "i asked myself".

Narrator:

In the weirdest way Andre could have been challenged to a duel, He didn't expect it would be by kidnapping and forced into it, But Andre had to do it or he might not walk away ever again.

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

Vs

Kite Tenjo

8000 life points

DUEL

Alright i'll start this duel Kite said with this, I summon the level 4 star monster tachyon fighter in atk mode then i play the spell card two for one he then explained that he wouldn't need to tribute two monsters but only 1000 life points and 1 monster on his field to special summon a monster in his hand so he sacrificed his tachyon fighter and 1000 life points to summon his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon in atk mode and then ended his turn.

No way he played an 8 star monster on his first turn with 3000 atk points i had thought to myself, Ok my turn i draw and now i play this come forth lord of dragons, Next i play the flute of summoning dragons to play 1 blues white dragon and 1 red eyes black dragon from my hand to the field then i play polymerization to fuse the red eyes black dragon and my blue eyes white dragon into the very first ever red and blue eyes albino dragon with 3500 atk points and 3000 defense points.

Not bad but he's still no match for my Photon dragon kite said before i cut him off, He doesn't have to be stronger than your Photon dragon because of this i use his special ability i pay half my life points to allow my dragon to gain 1000 points for every dragon in the graveyard and his other ability let's him atk you directly.

What there's no way i can block that kite had said out loud, Exactly now red and blue eyes albino dragon atk him with inferno white lightning dropping him to 1500 life points, And then he returns to his original atk at the end of my turn it's your move kite i told him.

Nice move there Anna had said while laughing at Kite's misfortune on being roasted by Andre's new monster.

Will you shut up you red headed fool kite had yelled at her while he drew his card and made his move.

I play monster reborn kite said to take your blue eyes white dragon and now i build the overlay network to xyz summon number 107 Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon with 3000 atk but then i play this the equip spell galaxy cannon to give my monster 2000 atk points to 5000 now atk his red and blue eyes albino dragon with your full power tachyon laser cannons, " not so fast kite i play the quick play spell final fusion so that my monster gains the same amount of atk points as your dragon bringing him to 8500 atk points, not so fast kite had shouted i activate my quick play spell card equalization which will bring my atk to 8500 as well destroying both monsters and i'll end my turn with a face down he said.

Narrator:

"The duel with kite had gotten so intense that Andre might have to rely on a monster he'd hoped he wouldn't ever have to use but it was his only way".

Ok it's my move you blond freak of nature i draw, next i play card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards now i play the field spell and "Andre took a breath because he didn't even tell Yugi he found this before transferring to domino high" The seal of orichalcos which then created a giant green pentagram around me and kite who had started freaking out because of the stories he had heard about the seal of orichalcos, Are you freaking mad now you're putting our souls on the line he shouted.

Hehehehe i had started laughing maniacally finally i can really cut loose now i play this spell card mayhem of the underworld which let me special summon all the monsters from my graveyard to the field in defense mode so welcome back my faithful servants, Which included my evil dark blue eyes white dragon, my evil dark red eyes black dragon, and my evil dark red and blue eyes albino dragon now i sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the serpent of the sky, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, I shouted to the heaven's now slifer gains 1000 atk and def, for every card in my hand and since i have 4 he gets 4000 atk points but thanks to my field spell he gains an additional 500 points bringing him to 4500 atk points.

N-no way an E-Egyptian god card kite had said all scared out of his mind because he had no way out of this duel, " And just when Andre was about to win suddenly he heard a voice call out to him.

Andre the mystery person had shouted only for it to be serenity, joey, Yugi, and Finally Yuri, S-Serenity i had said how did you find me i asked, she then responded with saying that she asked kaiba to find me but what's more she was crying, crying because i had used the very same card that had taken her brother and yugi all those years ago.

Why she asked why did you play that card, which i responded with serenity please understand I-I'm doing this to keep you and my friends safe but before i could say anything else she slapped me across the face which felt like i had broken her heart.

No you didn't you weren't doing this for us you were doing this to destroy that poor boy who challenged you over what the right's to your title or whatever it's still inexcusable she said and deep down she was right it was as i turned back to kite.

Ok kite this is it i activate my spell mystical space typhoon to destroy the seal of orichalcos bringing slifer to just 3000 points now slifer the sky dragon atk kite with thunder force which was so powerful it sweeped kite off his feet and made him crash into the wall of the factory.

Andre Neromaki

4000 life points

Vs

Kite Tenjo

0 life points

Serenity i am so sorry i told her i was just angry that they might have come after you as i held her hand while she cried but then she forgave me because of what happened next, " Andre had ripped the final copy of the dreaded seal of the orichalcos and then hugged serenity kissing her for saving him from making a mistake he knew he wouldn't have been able to take back.

Kite i yelled and asked if he was ok but then yelled at me calling me a monster for almost technically killing him, Anna i had asked the terrified girl to take kite and leave which she agreed to and we all except kite and anna went back to Yugi's grandpa's game shop were we all stayed the night at and i was having a talk with serenity about what happened while we were back to cuddling.

The next morning we had all gathered at the airport sporting new outfits i had spiked my hair almost like a typical anime protagonist while wearing a black t-shirt with a design of a certain green dragon with seven orbs beneath it, and a blue jacket with buttons and no zipper, and normal black pants with a spiral blue flame going down them and some white sneakers, while Yuri was wearing almost the same thing his jacket zipped and was wearing a white shirt with shu on it (from the anime blue dragon), and black sneakers, and finally because i had wanted to bring her with me Serenity had her hair in a long ponytail with her hair dyed a straight dark red so it wasn't brownish red anymore, while wearing a pink jacket and long dark grey pants with her favorite monster on them St. Joan, and her shirt was just as red as her hair with blue lines forming a heart on it, and finally her shoes wear white heel shoes with kuribohs on them.

Serenity and Yuri i'm glad your coming with me also Yugi and joey i promise to return in 3 years time and i know serenity won't leave my side but i need to see the rest of the world so promise me something ok when i come back with these two let's have us a friendly tag duel ok me and yugi vs you and yuri ok guys i said to them.

I think that would rock Joey said that way he and Yuri could work together after their practice duels last night against one another, but then we heard the intercom ( NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 135 TO HEARTLAND CITY) well that's us guys come on as we took off i sat with serenity and Yuri got a seat next to some girl with green hair but with some yellow as part of it to.

Narrator:

"Against kites awesome power Andre had made a mistake but with serenity's love and her backing his resolve Andre had destroyed the seal of orichalcos and not only won against kite but saved him from losing his soul but with the knowledge of knowing someone is after him how will he keep his friends safe and what dangers are in heartland city well to find out please keep reading."

And that's chapter 19

Next time: Serenity vs Yuma, i'm feeling the flow and serenity's resolve to win!


	20. Yuma vs Serenity

Chapter 20

Serenity vs Yuma

I'm feeling the flow and Serenity's resolve to win at all costs!

As the gang got to Heartland city. Serenity got the idea to check out the school with Andre and Yuri. But then run into Heartland city's protagonist. "Yuma Tsukumo" Now let's find out what happens.

Ah this air feels great Serenity had said as she hung on Andre's left arm. Ya Serenity i know what you mean this is awesome what about you Yuri i asked him? Huh oh ya the air is something said Yuri which made Andre concerned.

Yo you ok man i asked him? He then shook his head saying that Alexandra hasn't spoken to him in awhile which has gotten to him. I'm sure it's not that bad i told him.

Alexandra then chimed in even though "Yuri" was the only one to hear her. I told you Yuri i am just keeping you safe until we return home but you sitting by that green haired girl kind of got me jealous. She told herself.

Well we had all gotten are duel runners with Serenity riding with me. And Alexandra even though she had no physical form road with Yuri.

As we reached the school some kid with red and black hair and a weird pendent ran in front of me and Yuri.

Hey man watch it you nearly ran me over said the new kid. Hehe sorry man but you ran out in front of us i told him. Well it's no problem sorry i forgot to introduce myself but as he was going to.

Hey Yuma what were you thinking you could have been killed the girl with green hair said. Oh Tori i'm sorry i had also forgotten you were behind me the now named Yuma was saying as he apologized to Tori.

Hey your that girl i sat by on the plane! Exclaimed Yuri which got Tori's attention. Oh you're that shy boy that was on flight 135 she said.

Wait the girl i sat by though had some yellow in her hair questioned Yuri. Ah that's right when i had gotten off the plane i went immediately to the school and re dyed my hair all it's natural green color.

Oh ok Yuri had said as he got off his duel runner. So are you two duelists Serenity asked? Ya we actually go to school and play cards together Yuma had told them.

Oh well in that case i'm Andre Neromaki and this is my girlfriend Serenity and my best friend Yuri. I told them as Serenity pointed out that i was also the new king of games which shocked Yuma and Tori.

Well then Mr. King of games i challenge you to a duel to see if your as good as your title makes you out to be. Yuma your being rude said Tori they just got here let them rest.

No tori it's fine but i won't be the one dueling, Serenity will be your opponent ok Yuma.

No fair but fine i challenge your girlfriend to a duel.

I accept your challenge Yuma now let's duel she said.

Now Andre had the chance to see Serenity's dueling level. Will she beat Yuma or will Yuma defeat her and humiliate Andre's girlfriend.

Serenity Wheeler

8000 life points

Vs

Yuma Tsukumo

8000 life points

DUEL

ALL right i'll start this duel off said Yuma as he shouted "IM FEELING THE FLOW " and then summoned his Gagaga Magician in atk mode and played 3 cards face down to end my turn.

You can do this Babe i shouted at her, Me and Yuri will be rooting for you.

Ya you go get him Serenity shouted Yuri.

Ok Yuma it's my move i special summon my panther sorceress in atk mode by removing lady panther from my deck.

Then i play the spell card panthers assault with this i can destroy all your face down cards since i control a panther monster.

Now panther sorceress use your 2580 atk points and destroy Yuma's Gagaga magician with your panther blade strike, which cut the Gagaga magician down to size giving Yuma 1180 damage bringing him to 6820 life points.

She then threw down 2 face downs and ended her turn.

It's my move Yuma said as he drew his card, I Play monster reborn to summon back my Gagaga magician then i summon my Gagaga girl to the field and use her special ability to pay 500 life points to raise her level by 1 to make her a 4 star monster.

Now i build the overlay network to xyz summon number 39 Utopia in atk mode then i play card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards.

And finally i play the spell card Utopias paradise which gives my Utopia 500 atk points bringing him to 3000 now atk her panther sorceress with Utopia slash.

Not so fast Yuma i activate my trap card panthers rebirth, Which lets me give my panther sorceress atk equal your monster so now she has 5580 atk points now retaliate and atk back she said.

Oh no Yuma said and then activated Utopias special ability by removing his Gagaga magician and sending it to the graveyard.

And then both their monsters went back to their original atk with Utopia returning to 2500 and panther sorceress also going back to it's 2580 atk point's.

The duel was heating up and while Serenity was having fun and doing her best, Andre was really surprised at Serenity's dueling because she had improved so much since their first duel but Yuma still won't give up either, Let's find out the conclusion now.

Serenity

8000 life points

Vs

Yuma

6320 life points

Serenity had then made her move by playing her panther smackdown magic card by sending her second lady panther to the grave she destroyed Yuma's monster.

Now i summon my panther king in atk mode by paying half my life points and finally i play my polymerization to fuse my panther sorceress and my panther king to make my panther giant who has 4800 atk points now atk Yuma directly dropping him to only 1520 life points.

Way to go babe! You almost have him i said as i cheered for her, Ya you got this serenity shouted Yuri.

Thanks Andre, and Yuri she said to herself.

She then ended her turn with a face down.

Damn that was an awesome atk Yuma said, but now it's my turn now i draw "Perfect Yuma said quietly to himself" I now play Utopias revival to special summon my number C39 Utopia Ray and thanks to Utopias revival he gains 1000 atk making him 3500 now i play two equip spells, It's megamorph to double his atk to 7000 then i activate United we stand for an additional 800 points to 7800 atk points.

I'm not scared of that hunk of junk shouted serenity.

Now Chaos number 39 utopia ray atk her panther giant he said, but serenity was waiting for it and activated her magic cylinder to reverse Yuma's atk dropping him to 0 life points.

And the winner is Serenity, Andre shouted like he was a referee at a tournament. He then ran to his girlfriend and picked her up and kissed her.

You did it babe i said to her as i swung her in midair saying how awesome she dueled and making her blush.

Serenity then walked over to Yuma and offered him a hand which he then took and got up.

Man serenity you were an awesome opponent let's duel again sometime he said.

Sure Yuma said serenity and now that she thought about it she was hungry and had wanted to get something to eat before all of this had went down.

Hey said Yuma if your hungry than come to my house he said which everyone including tori went to eat and get some rest.

Later that night

Hahahaha Andre laughed at Yuma, N-No way Yuma you actually lost once in a duel within two turns oh man.

Hey i was off my flow he said, Besides kite's no pushover he said.

Coughing um Yuma did you say kite, Yuma then said ya why he asked, before we got here i dueled kite.

This information shocked Yuma to no end, your kidding.

No and i barely won i also did something i almost couldn't take back i told Yuma.

Like what he said before he was cut off, Yuma i respect that you want answers and that i'm in your home but drop it, It's something i don't want to talk about it but Yuma kept asking out of curiosity.

FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I ALMOST DID I NEARLY TOOK KITE'S SOUL WITH A DARK MAGIC BECAUSE I PLAYED THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS, But thanks to serenity i destroyed the seal and spared kite.

He then ran out of Yuma's home which got serenity all worried and made her run after him.

Tori had then bashed Yuma over the head which made him yell at her.

Ow what the heck Tori why'd you hit me, Because you are so insensitive and rude he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

I'll go check on him Serenity told everyone and walked out to go find Andre.

Around 8:00 pm in Heartland city in some back alley.

GOD DAMN IT, i shouted at nothing but myself why did that kid bring up kite just when i had all but forgotten about him as he kept walking, until he bumped into some thug looking guy who was wearing blue worn-out pants and a dark Grey shirt and had a duel disk on his arm.

Oh sorry man i wasn't watching where i was going but the thug looking guy turned around with a pissed of grin because i had apparently knocked his bottle of booze out of his hand.

Hey brat that was my last bottle he said in a low "monotone voice" now what am i supposed to do for a drink he said.

Look i'll make you a bet if you beat me in a duel i will buy you another bottle but if i win you back off and leave me alone deal.

Fine but i won't lose to some brat he said.

I'm not just some brat but you will learn the hard way let's duel.

And thus a back alley duel had started over something really stupid but it was unavoidable.

Andre

4000 life points

Vs

The thug

4000 life points

Duel

Ok my turn mister thug i play the special summoned monster swift gaia the fierce knight after i play 4 cards face down and with no cards in my hand swift gaia come on out and i end my turn.

WHAT how could you play a monster that powerful in the first turn he said and started his turn.

I draw said the thug then played a defense monster and ended his turn.

Well this will be over sooner than expected he then drew his card and played mage power and stop defense to flip over the thugs defense monster, and mage power to give swift gaia 2000 atk points to 4300.

Now since your monster only had 200 atk and 1900 defense i atk and destroy your monster dealing you 4100 damage ending this duel now bug off i tell him as i pass him.

W-Who are you he asked, which i gave him an answer and said you just dueled the new king of games Andre Neromaki and are lucky i gave you a mercy duel now leave as i left the alley myself only to run into Serenity who was crying saying she looked everywhere for me.

Andre let's go back i'm sure Yuma didn't mean to upset you ok so please as she took my hand and held my arm as we walked back.

But i had told her i wanted to get some ice cream and just spend some time with her so we got are ice cream and relaxed.

Serenity remember how we first met and she answered with ya of course it was on the school roof and under a sun set she said.

Ya but do u no what we're under now enjoying our ice cream, She asked in confusion no i don't think so she said, look at the sky the sun is setting and we are sitting under the stars just like when we met the first time i then kissed her and handed her my jacket because it was cold out and we walked back to Yuma's.

When we got back everyone was asleep and i carried serenity to the guest room and put her in the bed and went down stairs and got something to drink out of Yuma's fridge but as i shut the fridge Yuma's sister Kari tsukumo showed up which freaked me out.

Ahhh w-who are you i asked her as she got in a fighting stance, Who are you and what are you doing in my house she said, your house then your Yuma's sister that he talked about on the way to his house i said to her, i then explained that i was thirsty and that Yuma told me and my friends to stay the night.

Oh kari said and started laughing and apologizing for thinking i was a burglar stealing from them, So mister Neromaki what are you going to do now she said.

I don't know but what i do know is that i'm being targeted by hit men from the guy who runs this Heartland city, and if he's after me this person might go after Serenity and Yuri i told her.

But anyway i should head to bed and left her to her thoughts, and went to bed with serenity climbing in with her and getting under the covers and kissing her good night.

With the first day being in heartland city done and still more to explore what will Andre and the gang do next, the only way to find out is to keep reading.

And that's chapter 20

Next time: A school bully and a Shark attack!


	21. Andre vs Bronk and Shark

Chapter 21

A school bully and a shark attack!

As the gang enjoyed there peace and quiet at the Tsukumo household the next day appeared and already Andre had been asked by the students at Yuma's school for a duel but as he tried to decline their challenges, he saw some kid getting bullied by a bigger student and decided to help out. Now let's continue the story.

While the gang was still sleeping especially Andre, Serenity had decided to get up first and make everyone breakfast with what she could find that being Bacon, Eggs, and Toast with glasses full of orange juice.

Yuma had been the first to get up and head down to breakfast but had been shocked when he saw all the food that serenity had prepared.

Serenity did you make all this he asked, Which she replied with a nod explaining since she had gotten up first she had wanted to surprise everyone and also being Andre's girlfriend she wanted to get a head start on what was it called oh yeah a housewife she explained to Yuma when he agreed saying it made sense.

Time skip:

It was now 8am and Yuma had wanted to show Andre, Yuri, and Serenity his school, as they arrived they had been jumped by a bunch of kids who wanted a duel because they had learned Andre was the New king of game's. But he respectively declined saying he was just here to enjoy his time in heartland city.

While being shown around Andre had caught sight of some big kid picking on a younger student and decided to check it out he discovered that the bully's name had been Bronk stone; A gearspring duelist while the other kid wasn't much of a duelist and Bronk had wanted his cards just because the other kid didn't deserve them as Bronk had stated.

What is going on here as i walked up to bronk and the now still scared kid who just ran while i confronted his bully.

So you like to bully kids into giving you their cards huh try bullying me i said as i challenged him to a duel.

But as i did he laughed and agreed to the duel but only if we antied a rare card so he offered up his Gearspring Behemoth and then laughed as he stated that i probably didn't have any rare cards at all but shut up the moment i held up three cards for the anti being the Egyptian God Cards it was then Bronk finally recognized me as i told him my name.

You y-your Andre Neromaki he said now that he knew who he was up against he was terrified but still accepted the duel.

In a turn of fate Andre had challenge Bronk stone who he would show no mercy as he hates bullies.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Bronk

8000 life points

Duel

I'll go first Andre had said playing 2 cards face down and playing a monster in defense mode.

My turn i draw Bronk had then played his Gearspring soldier in atk mode and played his stop defense which turned Andre's defense monster into atk mode, but Bronk suddenly regretted it because it was a Cyber jar that suddenly blew up the whole field then it made both players draw five cards and special summon any of the four star monsters that they drew.

Andre who had drawn a hand of all 4 star monsters which he then played, He special summoned his gamma, alpha, and beta the magnet warriors and his Celtic guardian and finally his saggy the dark clown.

But unfortunately for Bronk he had drawn no 4 star monsters and had to use monster reborn to special summon his gearspring soldier in defense mode ending his turn.

I draw now Andre had sacrificed his magnet warriors to special summon his valkyrion the magna warrior who had an astounding 3500 atk points and 3850 defense points then he normal summoned his queen's knight in atk mode and then played his own stop defense to switch Bronk's gearspring soldier to atk mode and "Well it having only 1500 atk points it stood no chance against my magna warrior i thought to myself".

Now atk his soldier with your Magnetic thunder sword slash valkyrion i shouted causing Bronk to lose 2000 life points and then he was attacked by Andre's queen's knight for another 1500 life points in damage so now Bronk had lost 3500 life points and Andre had ended his turn.

Now that first blood had been drawn it was Bronk's turn but as he drew his card Yuma and the others showed up. Now let's continue.

As Bronk drew his card he had just realized that a crowd had gathered and was watching the duel when he saw his old rival Yuma Tsukumo with 2 odd looking people next to him but before he could say anything the girl that was with Yuma ran by him and hugged Andre since it had been serenity, Seeing this made Bronk upset that she was interrupting the duel but continued his turn.

I play the magic card power bond he said and by fusing my gearspring hunter and giant he said i fusion summon gearspring behemoth who normally has 3000 points but now has 6000 do to power bond he said then i play limiter removal and double his atk again to 12000 atk points now atk his queen's knight and end this duel he had started laughing until he heard Andre laughing.

What so funny he said just because your about to lose i guess that is hilarious he said before he was cut off.

Oh no it's not that i'm not done i just thought it was funny because of you using power bond like that when it reminds me of an old friend of mine he said before activating his trap card.

I activate rainbow life now for the rest of the turn i gain life points instead of losing them it also negates your atk so thanks for bringing me to 20,000 life points Bronk i told as i watched as he lost another 3000 life points with power bonds backlash and his monster being destroyed on top of it because of limiter removal.

He then ended his turn with a facedown card.

Andre

20,000 life points

Vs

Bronk

1500 life points

It's my move and now to show you how i deal with bullies i said to him.

I draw and then sacrifice my magna warrior, queen's knight, and Celtic guardian to play Slifer the sky Dragon who gets 1000 atk and defense for every card in my hand i explained.

Now i play card of sanctity which means we both draw up to 6 cards now that Slifer has 6000 atk and defense i play mystical space typhoon to destroy your last facedown card now SLIFER FINISH HIM WITH THUNDER FORCE ENDING THIS DUEL.

Before Bronk even registered what happened he was on the floor pissing himself and Andre had already gotten in front of him holding him by the collier and said in a low enough voice to where only Bronk could hear, If i ever see you bully another student i will not hesitate to end your dueling career you got that and he shook his head in agreement as i let him go i also told him to keep his card he antied, and walked back to Yuma and the other's.

So what was that about Andre, Yuri asked, nothing just a friendly duel that's all ok buddy i said to him and serenity came over and hugged me again telling me i was great as we left the school someone was waiting for us.

Yuma it's so good to see you again said the mystery person who Yuma knew all too well.

Shark what are you doing here Yuma shouted, Well i go to school here don't i he said, That's not the point shark why are you out here like you wanted to ambush us he said.

Well you're half right Yuma i came here to ambush Andre over there not the rest of you he said.

Why me specifically i asked him only to be cut off with a slight chuckle from Shark, well my boss wants you either brought to him in a body bag or willingly he said.

So who is your boss i asked only to be cut off again, i think you already know he said.

Mr. Heartland, Andre said out loud, Bingo shark said so how about it come with me or duel me and if you lose i'm taking you by force he said.

Fine i accept your challenge now let's Duel shark i shouted before Yuma jumped in saying that shark isn't like Bronk, saying that we should tag team which shark jumped in saying that it was fine because i would need all the help i can get.

If that's the case i'm jumping in too said Yuri as he readied duel disk but Andre had stopped him saying that 2 on 1 was already unfair but he didn't listen any way so this became a three on one duel.

For whatever reason everyone in Heartland city was after him and now he found himself in a duel with his best friend and his new friend Yuma against this new foe Shark.

Andre, Yuma, and Yuri

24,000 life points

Vs

Shark

24,000 life points

I'll start this duel and summon my level 4 star monster land shark of the deep in atk mode and 2 cards face down and end my turn.

It was now Yuri's turn; i summon my gilasaurus in atk mode and play 3 cards face down ending my turn he said.

Shark it's my turn he said and drew his card and summoned his spiral serpent with his magic card ancient rules to special summon any level 5 or higher monster and ended his turn.

It's my move oh yeah i draw now that i have i'm Feeling the flow shouted Yuma, i summon Gogogo golem in defense mode and then i lay 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Again it was shark's turn because of the 3v1 rules; he drew and activated another ancient rules and summoned his level 8 gogiga gagagigo in atk mode, Now i build the overlay network to xyz summon Hyper sonic megalodon by using my spiral serpent and gogiga gagagigo.

No way he xyz summoned a high level already Andre had shouted and i have yet to take my turn.

I end my turn shark said and then told Andre to make a move.

I draw now i play double summon and cost down by discarding my Obelisk the tormentor and now i summon summon skull and jack's knight in atk mode now i play monster reborn to summon obelisk the tormentor and use his special ability by sacrificing my 2 other monsters to destroy your entire field shark who was laughing.

What's so funny i asked him when he said he activated his monsters special ability to negate monster effects only for him to have just sent his monster to the grave without knowing because i told him obelisk can't be affected by card effects.

While shark realized he was defenseless but so was Andre because his god card is in the grave now after it's special ability now his turn is over shark said to himself.

It's my move shark said, then played his monster reborn to special summon from his grave the spiral serpent in atk mode and then played the aquatic field spell Umi giving his monster another 300 atk points to make it 3200 and attacked Andre directly but was stopped by Yuma who activated his Negate attack trap card which stopped shark and made him end his turn.

It's my move and i draw then i activate cost down by sending my ultimate tyranno to the grave i then sacrifice my gilasaurus to summon the black tyranno in atk mode and finally i play monster reborn to summon my ultimate tyranno in atk mode as well.

Next i activate block atk to switch your spiral serpent to defense mode now black tyranno atk shark directly and then ultimate tyranno atk and destroy his spiral serpent making shark lose not only his monster but 2600 life points ending his turn.

Andre,Yuma, and Yuri

24,000 life points

Vs

Shark

21,400 life points

Again it's my turn now i draw and activate the card i drew being card of sanctity so we all draw up to six cards, then i play my spiral sanctum when i have more then 1 fish or sea serpent monster in my grave i can remove them and deal you all damage equal to that monsters atk points he said.

Andre had no idea a card like that had existed and with all of sharks monsters above almost 3000 we are in some trouble he thought to himself.

Now i'll remove the Hyper sonic megalodon from my grave to deal you all 3500 life points in damage, next the spiral serpent for 2900, and gogiga gagagigo for an additional 2950 bringing you to a measly 14,650 life points.

I then play a great white in defense mode and 2 face down cards ending my turn.

Yuma you know what to do Andre said as he looked at Yuma, which Yuma then nodded his head drawing his card then activating exchange to take a card from anybody; so he decided to exchange with andre and took his winged dragon of ra and Andre took Yuma's gagaga magician in exchange.

Now i play my monster reborn to summon obelisk the tormentor and now i special summon my gogogo swordsman, he then explained that he could special summon this card if there was another gogogo monster on the field.

Now i normal summon the Winged dragon of Ra in atk mode now Andre can get control of his monster because Yuma had sacrificed all his monsters for Andre who was speaking the chant to unlock ra's full power.

(Oh great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring my victory in this fight i beseech thee grace our humble game but first let thy call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA) and a massive light enveloped the school and when the light died down all that stood was a golden dragon which scared shark because Andre's dragon had 7800 points, 4000 from obelisk, 1800 from Gogogo golem, and 2000 from gogogo swordsman.

Yuma even though he had no monsters he was still confident that he could still help Andre and Yuri in this duel so he ended his turn with nothing on his field.

It had been shark's turn and he didn't know what to do as he had a flashback to Mr. Heartland and the fact that he had his sister locked up and that he would only release her if he defeated Andre and brought his deck to him.

(Flashback)

I thought i told you i have no interest in this new king of game's you snake said a very angry shark.

Oh but you will if you don't want your sister staying sick because i can have all the hospital's in heartland city discharge her before her treatment is finished then who knows what might happen she could even die but it wouldn't be my problem anymore would it he had said which pissed of shark.

You can't do that he said but was cut off by him who told him he would and will if he couldn't defeat Andre Neromaki or walked away from him and his order unless he was ok with his sister Rio staying sick.

Fine i'll defeat him just keep my sister alive you got that if i end up losing you still better not even think about discharging her i'll pay you another way he said and walked out only for Mr. Heartland to chuckle, oh shark you will not lose he said as he sat there laughing.

(Flashback end)

I can't lose he said out loud but to no one in particular but Andre had asked why only for shark to laugh at him telling him he wouldn't understand.

Try me shark i know it's none of my business but if you explained maybe i could understand i told him.

Fine if it will shut you up i had been paying for her hospital bill's and if i don't do as he asks my sister will get discharged from the hospital without getting her full treatment he said which shocked the other's especially Andre remembering all the story's Joey told him about his serenity's eye operation and how much he would do for her.

Yuma, Yuri don't be upset this isn't a proper duel so i get where shark is coming from so with that said Andre did something that shocked everyone including shark he placed his hand on his deck and surrendered so shark could save his sister.

Serenity still shocked with Yuma and Yuri to see Andre do this right deed even at the cost of his deck or so you would think as he handed shark an exact copy of his deck minus the god cards.

Shark take this to your boss and let me come with you to see this mister heartland Andre had said to shark who was still dumbfounded by Andre's kindness to help him save his sister.

Andre, Yuma, and Yuri

0 life points

Vs

Shark

21,400 life points

In a twisted fate Andre had surrendered and decided to help shark in saving his sister but also wanted to take down mister Heartland so he and his friends could enjoy the rest of their time in this city.

And that's chapter 21!

Next time: Battle for Rio's safety Andre vs Mister Heartland


	22. The final duel Andre vs MrHeartland

Chapter 22

The battle for Rio's safety

Andre vs Mr. Heartland

Last time Shark had won because of Andre's decision to forfeit the duel to help Shark save his sister Rio, now that there on there way to Mr. Heartland's what threats and challenges will be thrown at are heroes. Let's find out now!

Shark how much longer to the carnival and to Mister Heartland i asked, with shark having to say not much further now.

So Andre what's the plan Yuri and Yuma asked him while they were running.

I don't know i had planned on challenging him to a one on one but we might have to deal with more of his henchmen i told them.

Well let us handle the grunts asked shark and told Andre to take down Mr. Heartland which Andre agreed to.

They had just reached the carnival when they were stopped by the first henchmen who turned out to be Raiga the Thunder electric duelist who worked under Mr. Heartland.

Why hello there you small spark's in front of a power surge i am Raiga a member of his personal bodyguards.

Let's cut the crap huh i guess you're here to stop us i said to him, That's right little spark's i'm only 1 of 5 bodyguards you have to beat to get to the boss he said.

Ok so who should duel this guy "Yuri asked" i have the best choice for this guy, Serenity you will be his opponent i told her.

Huh me she said, yes i believe in you so here's a good luck kiss and hug. I tell her to catch up when she wins and run past Raiga to the next enemy while Serenity start's her duel with Raiga.

In a turn of events Serenity was chosen to stop Raiga how will she handle such a opponent. Let's find out?

Serenity

8000 life points

Vs

Raiga

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start this duel of with my lady panther in atk mode then i special summon my panther king by discarding my second lady panther to the graveyard and finally i place one card face down to end my turn.

My turn said Raiga, as he drew his card and played his field spell the Palace of thunder which let him play any thunder type monster level 5 or below without sacrificing so to end his turn he played his thunder king in atk mode and ended his turn.

Meanwhile Andre and the gang had run into the second bodyguard called Pyro Jack who had decided to duel Yuri while the rest of the gang moved up ahead.

Pyro Jack

8000 life points

Vs

Yuri

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start this off Yuri said with his card destruction spell card and then both players sent their hands to the graveyard and drew the same amount.

Next i play monster reborn and premature burial to special summon back both my Black tyranno and Ultimate tyranno to the field in atk mode ending my turn.

My move said Jack, i play the field spell burning hell of armageddon which lets all armageddon monsters i control get a 500 point boost with an additional effect being an additional 300 points for battling a wind type monster he explained.

Now i special summon my pyro armageddon knight in atk mode by sending my pyro armageddon prince to the graveyard also my knight can't be destroyed by battle so i end my turn.

Back with serenity and Raiga:

It's my move Raiga said serenity, i draw then activate my field spell panther's Haven which gives all my panther monsters 1000 extra atk until the end of my turn.

Now panther king who had 2500 atk normally now has 3500 atk points, Atk his thunder king who has only 2000 atk for 1500 in damage then lady panther use your 1800 atk points to deal him more damage.

Serenity

8000 life points

Vs

Raiga

4600 life points

Not bad girl but it's my turn i activate the second effect of my Palace of thunder field spell whenever my monster or monsters would be destroyed i can special summon any thunder monster with atk equal to the damage i suffered.

So i special summon Ragnarok divine Ruler of thunder in atk mode who has exactly 3400 atk points now atk her lady panther but was cut off.

I activate my face down card panther rescue which lets me add my attacked monster to my hand and let it switch places with another panther monster so i special summon my panther wall who has 0 atk and 2500 defense.

Fine destroy her panther wall, then i end my turn.

Meanwhile with Pyro Jack and Yuri:

It's my move Jack, Yuri had said now since i know your monster can't be destroyed by battle and sent to the grave you'll just have to take some damage this way he said i draw and play card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards, next i'll atk with Ultimate tyranno do deal you 1000 life points of damage then i activate block atk to switch your monster to defense mode so my black tyranno can atk you directly for 2600 Yuri said.

No way that means not only did i underestimate you but i'll lose 3600 life points he said back.

That's right now atk and dish out some dino damage Yuri shouted.

Only to be cut off by Pyro Jack who chuckled, fool i had you going didn't i he said, i activate the quick-play spell card damage equalizer with this we both receive damage equal to the damage i received so you will also lose 3600 life points you novice he said as he laughed at Yuri.

Oh no Yuri shouted as he was swept off his feet by the backlash of Pyro Jack's spell card but then realized that he had received an additional 2000 points of damage bringing him to only 2400 life points which confused him until he saw that jack had activated a second quick-play spell card called Torment of armageddon which dealt the opponent 2000 life points in damage.

Hahahaha laughed Jack as he saw Yuri get up but then drew his card as Yuri ended his turn.

Now i play armageddon's assault which let's me summon another Pyro armageddon knight in atk mode and because of my quick-play spell card damage equalizer i'll end up with 1400 life points left and the 3200 you'll receive will bring you to 0 he said, Now let's end this so i can deliver you as a reward to the boss just so we can use you and your friends to make sure Andre loses to mister heartland he chuckled.

Yuri's eyes widened, so that's why you bodyguards are challenging us to wear Andre out and make him lose focus when he duel's your boss he asked Jack who nodded, "Damn it" Andre i'm sorry i couldn't hold my end of the bargain.

Pyro Armageddon Knight atk his ultimate tyranno and my other armageddon knight atk his Ultimate tyranno as well and end this duel.

Ahhh Yuri had shouted as he hit the ground as his life point meter hit zero while jack had 1400 life points left.

Mission accomplished now to check in with Raiga i'm sure he's done with the girl by now.

Final score:

Yuri

0 life points

Vs

Pyro Jack

1400 life points

Back with serenity and Raiga:

It's my turn serenity said as she played her polymerization to fuse her panther king on the field with the panther sorceress that she had drawn to summon her panther giant with 4800 atk point's and then played her card of sanctity to let both players draw 6 cards, now she attacked his Ragnarok divine ruler of thunder dealing him 1200 point's bringing him to 3200 life points ending her turn.

It's my move Raiga said and drew his card then smiled at serenity freaking her out, i play the spell card revolution of thunder with this i can summon back Ragnarok but it cuts my life points in half to just 1600 but it's worth it he said, now i summon the equip monster Ragnarok's thunder spear and what this does is that it can steal the atk of one monster adding it to my Ragnarok itself he explained.

Oh no then he would have 8200 atk she said out loud.

That's right and your monster is brought to zero now atk her panther giant destroying it and ending this duel.

Ahhh serenity screamed in pain as his atk destroyed her monster and brought her to nothing.

Final score:

Raiga

1600 life points

Vs

Serenity

0 life points

As Raiga walked over to her she had passed out apologizing in her head to Andre who she thought would abandoned her for losing as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang:

Andre what's wrong asked Yuma but he only replies with a quite response, I have a bad feeling that we underestimated these guys he said getting a confused look from Yuma.

I'm saying i think we lost 2 of are friends to the bodyguards he told Yuma shocking him, but was brought back to reality by the next enemy standing in front of them.

Hello there i'm, before the mystery girl introduced herself Andre had been in front of her with a murderous gaze.

I don't give a damn who you are where are my friends you bastard i asked her only to get moved aside like i was nothing.

She's strong for a girl, fine if you won't tell me i'll duel you for the answers i said to her but was cut off by Yuma.

No she's mine i'm already feeling the flow so let me take her he said as he fused with his spirit friend astral to get the duel started, ( because he does this in the show in later seasons).

Ok Yuma but be honest with me can you defeat her i asked him but he gave me a look that meant he wasn't sure but was going to give it his all.

Ok Yuma i trust you and when you win go find serenity and Yuri ok i told him and he agreed as we ran past the mystery girl.

Well now that your friends are gone let me introduce myself she said, My name is Terra the Earth crushing duelist and i am the 3rd bodyguard of Mr. Heartland she said.

I'm starting to see a pattern Yuma said as he jokingly laughed and then thought about whose showed up so far Being Raiga who used Thunder monsters, then Pyro Jack a Fire duelist, and now this Terra chick who uses Earth monsters and that's when it hit him Yuma and his friends had been dueling the elements themselves not just the duelists who wield them.

Very clever figuring out our gimmick but that won't save you she said now let's duel she said.

Now that Yuma knew what he was up against he hoped that his deck could clench him a victory.

Yuma

8000 life points

Vs

Terra

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start with this Terra said, i special summon my golem giant who can be summoned by sending my stone warrior to the graveyard and i play her in atk mode ending my turn with a facedown card so make your move Yuma she said.

Oh damn i didn't expect her to play a monster with 2200 atk and 3000 defense on here first turn but oh well it's my turn said Yuma.

I draw and play double summon to let me play an extra monster once per turn so i summon Gagaga magician in atk mode then i special summon my Gogogo golem who is another 4 star monster and finally i build the overlay network to xyz summon number 39 Utopia in atk mode then i end my turn with a facedown.

Good my move i summon my giant soldier of stone in atk mode then i use the special effect of my golem giant to deal you damage equal to half of Utopia's atk points she said dealing you 1,250 life points of damage ending my turn.

Dang Yuma said as he thought of a strategy to combat this Earth like duelist.

I draw then i play the spell swords of revealing light to stall you for 3 turns he said then i use double summons effect to special summon my Gagaga soldier then activate Utopia's trade by paying 1000 life points i can switch any monster with my monster so i trade Gagaga soldier to take your Golem giant.

Now Golem giant atk her giant soldier of stone then Utopia atk her directly for 2500 more points of damage to bring you to 4600 life points while i stand strong at 5,750 life points then i end my turn.

The duel had just started and both players have almost lost half their life points, how will Yuma keep this comeback or will he fall as well let's find out now.

Yuma

5,750 life points

Vs

Terra

4600 life points

My move said Terra as she drew her card and started laughing which confused Yuma to a degree that he thought she was insane.

I play the quick-play spell card Demolition of the Earth, with this spell i can sacrifice any Earth monster on both fields to deal damage to my opponent she said and as a combo i play megamorph to double my golem giants atk to 4400 then sacrificing him to deal 4400 life points of damage to you she said.

What n-no way shouted Yuma who was about to get pummeled big time.

Now self destruct my golem bringing little old Yuma to a measly 1,350 life points, then i activate the second effect of my field spell by removing a monster from play like my golem giant i can deal you an additional 2200 life points of damage she said.

Oh no i'll lose shouted Yuma, exactly you fool she said now again from beyond the grave self destruct and end this duel.

Ahhh Yuma shouted as he got sent flying back into a wall from the shockwave feeling totally drained he passed out thinking about the others as Terra walked beside him and flung him over her shoulder carrying him to the underground cells where his friends were.

Final score:

Terra

4600 Life points

Vs

Yuma

0 life points

Well my job's done terra told herself as raiga and pyro jack came into the room she was in telling her they had won their duels and thrown Andre's friends in the underground cell's for later.

Now it was just Andre and shark left to take on the last of the 5 bodyguards that block their way to , Let's see what happens next.

Shark are we almost there to the top floor yet i asked him with him giving a nod saying that we were 2 floors away from the boss room.

Well i didn't think you would make it this far i commend you now allow me to introduce myself said the mystery figure, who was a girl by the sound of her voice.

I am Aqua the queen of the deep and i want to battle you mister Shark because you don't deserve to be called the king of the sea with your shark based deck she said.

Andre i know you don't want to hear this but go kite should be on the top floor before Mister Heartlands office he said.

Damn it just let me help shark i could beat her in a few turn's i told him.

No save your energy for your final 2 duels now get going he shouted, fine but i swear to even the Pharaoh himself if you don't catch up with me i'll go on a goddamn rampage through this building i said to him.

Hehehe he chuckled i guess i'll just have to win then won't i shark said.

Ok shark it's a promise then now win and catch up i told him as i ran past Aqua to the top floor to kite.

But as i arrived there had been a girl at the top waiting instead she had red hair, beautiful brown eyes and wore silver armor, ( this is a friend of mine i let be in the story) Hello there she said in a happy voice i'm Erica Scarlet the space constellation duelist she said.

Space constellation? Andre asked in a confused voice as he readied his duel disk.

Hehehe she chuckled telling me if i gave up now she would get her boss to give back his friends.

No chance in hell will i give up now move aside or i'll break right through you i told her but she ended up with a hot and bothered face that told me i was only turning her on.

Break right through me will you at least buy a girl a dinner first geez she said as she explained all you men are the same but then readied her duel disk for her duel.

Oh no i got one of them Tsundere girl's on my case now but then he thought about kite and why he wasn't here to duel him.

Oh if you were wondering about that loser kite he's back home in a wheelchair for disobeying order's to bring your deck to him.

Damn that old geezer and damn all of you he was your own comrade and you did that to him huh i will show you no mercy he shouted.

Meanwhile back to shark and aqua as their duel begins.

Shark

8000 life points

Vs

Aqua

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start this off with my landshark of the deep in atk mode, who has 1800 atk and 1300 defense points. Now i play the field spell Umi to give my all water monster's an additional 300 atk points so my shark has 2100 atk points, i then end my turn with playing 2 cards face down.

It's my move now i draw and i activate my shield of the deep spell card and now i can play any water monster i want and u can't atk it she started chuckling.

What so now i can't atk you without already being on the inside of your shield asked shark, Which aqua nodded and summoned her electric manta in atk mode and thanks to Umi it gets the 300 point bonus making it 2200 atk points.

Now atk sharks landshark of the deep with your Hydro shock bubbles causing shark to lose 100 life points then i end my turn she said.

It's my turn i draw shark said now i play my ancient rules to special summon my Gogiga Gagagigo in atk mode with the bonus from Umi giving him a total of 3150 atk you don't stand a chance then i activate my mystical space typhoon to destroy your Shield of the deep.

Now Gogiga Gagagigo atk her electric manta with your Aquatic uppercut dealing you 950 damage i then place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Current score:

Shark

7900 life points

Vs

Aqua

7050 life points

It's my move i draw she said then summoned the aquatic queen of the sea in atk mode ( 1800 atk and 1800 defense) then i play pot of greed to draw 2 cards.

Now i activate the magic card aquatic swap and shrink she had said.

This card not only swaps the atk of one of my monsters with yours it will also shrink your monsters swapped atk points she explained.

Now queen of the sea swap and shrink atk points with Gogiga Gagagigo making her queen 3150 atk and his Gogiga Gagagigo only have 1200 atk points.

Now queen of the sea atk his Gogiga Gagagigo with your siren song blast.

Ahh shark yelled in pain as he took massive damage, bringing him down by 1950 to 5,950 life points ending her turn with her monster keeping the new strength it stole.

My turn i draw and play ancient rules to summon the spiral serpent in atk mode then i activate my shark up magic card to tribute my serpent to make 2 copies of itself.

Then i build the overlay network to xyz summon my hyper sonic megalodon in atk mode and thanks to my Umi field spell he gets 300 more points to make him 3300 atk.

Now atk her queen of the sea with hyper sonic bite making her lose 150 life points.

Shark

5,950 life points

Vs

Aqua

6,900 life points

It's my turn Aqua has told shark, i draw and activate my card of sanctity to allow us both players to draw up to 6 cards.

Then i play the magic card soul exchange to sacrifice your megalodon on the field to summon my aqua princess of the sea in atk mode who has 2600 atk points, Then i play 3 cards face down and activate the forth card being my mage power to give my princess an additional 1500 points to 4100 atk points.

Now i atk with my princess deal shark a lot of pain and drown him with your Tears of pain she shouted.

Your almost out of life points shark she said.

You only have 1,850 life points left and i'm not even close to being done as i now enter my Main phase 2 and activate my last 2 magic and trap cards, first being my attribute change so i can change my princess into a aquatic fire monster then i activate my spiritual fire Art Kurenai which let's me sacrifice a fire monster to deal direct damage to your life points.

Oh no shark gasped as he got sent fly and became unconscious.

Hehehe Aqua had chuckled as shark layed there in pain like he had just gone a few rounds fighting an actual shark in the deep sea as he passed out.

Final score

Aqua

5900 life points

Vs

Shark

0 life points

Well i'm glad i didn't have to actually try against him or i might have gone overboard she had said to herself.

Were glad to see you won as well.

She had turned to find Raiga,Pyro Jack, and Terra enter the area she was in.

So i assume you won said Terra as she saw shark flat on his back out cold.

Indeed now we wait to see if Erica can win as well.

Meanwhile back with Andre and Erica:

Let's just do this so i can move on i'm already worried about my friends even though i have to rescue Rio from mister Heartland he said.

Fine i'll be sure to bring this duel to a stop in just a few turns she said.

You better put your money where your mouth is Erica, " It's Time to duel they both shouted."

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

Vs

Erica Scarlet

8000 life points

DUEL

Lady's first she said, I summon Cancer the Crab king in atk mode whose atk and defense are pretty powerful she boasted.

It's my turn and i have to say that's an impressive monster for being only 4 stars and having 2200 atk and 2000 defense i told her.

I draw and play dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field, so say goodbye to your Crab king then i discard 1 card to special summon The Tricky in atk mode who has 2000 atk points.

Now atk her directly he commanded but was stopped when Erica had special summoned her Aquarius queen of blue sea in defense mode.

What how are you able to summon a monster on my turn i asked.

She can be special summoned when i don't have any monsters and you do also she can come out when i take a direct atk she said.

Damn now i'm down a thousand life points, i end my turn with a face down now go Erica i said to her.

My turn i summon my Virgo Maiden of the Fallen in atk mode who also has 1800 atk and 2000 defense but i activate my Celestial wings of freedom when equipped to Virgo transforms her into Virgo Winged maiden of the fallen who has 3600 atk and can't be destroyed by card effects she said.

Now atk with your shattering wings of love atk dealing Andre 1600 damage to his life points but was cut off by Andre.

Not so fast i activate my trap card spellbinding circle with that your maiden is stopped and she losses 700 atk making her 2900 atk points thus saving my monster.

I end my turn with that she said.

My move i draw then i play cost down by discarding my queen's knight to the graveyard.

Then i sacrifice my tricky to summon the blue eyes white dragon in atk mode fear his 3000 atk points i shouted.

Now destroy her Aquarius with white lightning i end my turn.

My turn i draw and play the spell card lullaby of obedience with this i can take any monster from your deck and put it in my hand as long as you have the card she said.

Now i think i want your oh what was it, Oh that's right your Winged dragon of Ra she said.

As i walked to her and took it from my deck and put it in her hand shuffling my cards before putting them in my deck slot and returning to my side of the field.

Good she said now i play my last card, Card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards.

And finally i activate 3 spell cards monster reborn, silent doom and premature burial to special summon my virgo, Aquarius and your tricky to my field.

Oh no she has 3 monsters before her normal summoning i said out loud.

Now i sacrifice all three monsters to summon the Winged dragon of Ra in atk mode with the combined atk of my monsters bringing him to 3800 atk and 5700 defense points.

Now since we recorded you saying this through sharks communicator on his shirt we had placed on him i will now do the chant to unlock Ra she said.

No don't do it you have no idea how to control a god card Ra could backfire on you i told her, But she didn't listen as she played the recording and spoke.

"Erica" ( Oh great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform from Orb of light and bring me victory in this fight i beseech thee grace our humble game but first let thy call out thy name WINGED DRAGON OF RA) she had yelled.

Now my dragon atk his blue eyes white dragon with your blaze canon she shouted only for the winged dragon of Ra to look at her and fire his blaze canon at her.

What's going on she said as Andre walked over to her and told her so on how ra wouldn't listen to her.

Now that you lost control of ra it's my turn to speak the chant but first i draw.

Now (" Great beast of the sky please hear my cry develop the desert in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe now i summon thee winged dragon of Ra.")

Now ra appeared on Andre's side of the field and stayed put as he began his atk.

Now Ra absorb the blue eyes white dragons atk power making your own power double to 6800 then i activate the spell card United we stand to give him an additional 800 for every monster and since he's the only monster i have he now has 7600 atk.

Now atk her directly dropping her to 0 ending the duel.

Andre

5900 life points

Vs

Erica

0 life points

Andre had done it he had beat Erica but then felt bad for her as he realized she was probably being used by and decided to give her a second chance.

Look i don't know why you chose to work for him but it was the wrong choice i told her as i walked past her to the final set of stairs to the main office.

Hey wait Erica said, i want to come with you i'll change my way's she said i promise if you just let me come with you she said.

That's not up to me i told her.

It's up to everyone else in the group not just me i told her.

So i just have to convince your friends she said.

Yes and doing that is no small feat i told her but with enough convincing you might be able to do it i said to her.

As Andre continued to walk she followed behind him then asked what his game plan was.

My plan as you put it is simple i will 1 turn kill him so he doesn't get to move i told her as we continued walking.

Oh she said and asked why he wanted it to end fast as she was talking to him they came up to the last door.

I'm here you bastard so let's get this over with, i want the safety of Rio and my friends in exchange if you somehow win i will take their place and the roles of your bodyguards i told him.

That's a very tempting offer he said, very well i accept your terms but also if i win not only will you serve me hand and foot your girlfriend oh what was her name oh yes Serenity, she will be my personal maid for my own reasons he said.

Oh now you're definitely not winning this duel i said to him.

Final duel!

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Mr. Heartland

8000 life points

DUEL

Now for my friends and for shark and his sister and the last one's for me you will not win this duel, "HEARTLAND" i shouted.

Now i'll start off if you don't mind i asked as he nodded.

I play queen's knight in atk mode the activate my double summon magic card that lets me normal summon an additional monster once per turn.

So now i special summon my king's knight and when he and queen's knight are on my field i can bring my jack's knight from my hand or deck to the field.

Very impressive you played 3 monsters in one turn he said.

Oh i'm not done i told him, i play card of sanctity to let us draw up to 6 cards and finally i play dark magic curtain by paying half my life points i special summon dark magician to the field and now for my atk i said to him.

But you can't atk on your first turn he said.

Not with this i activate Bypass of pandemonium, with this i can skip my opponent's turn and make the duel go to turn 3 so it's my move once again i told him as he started getting pale.

So i draw once more and now that it's turn 3 i can atk but first i play the spell card El grande megamorph with this all my monsters not just one get their atks doubled.

Now my dark magician has 5000 atk points, king's knight has 3200 atk points, queen's knight has 3000 atk points, and finally jack's knight has 3800 atk points, you will not survive the combined total of 15,000 life points in damage i shouted.

W-what n-no way how did you do this it isn't possible he said.

Oh it's very possible i told him now all monsters atk his life points directly and end this duel.

Noooooooo he shouted as he was hit with an onslaught that not only caused him pain but destroyed his duel disk.

Final score!

Andre

4000 life points

Vs

Mr. Heartland

0 life points

Now keep your word and keep sharks sister in the hospital to let her heal and release my friends i said to him.

Very well as he had his element guardians bring in everybody and to release them and to escort them out of the building while telling shark his sister would be speared and she would get her treatment.

Meanwhile outside base everyone apologized to Andre for losing their duels but he told them he wasn't mad as he introduced everyone to Erica.

Guys i would like you to meet Erica she wishes to be friends with us all and even travel with Serenity, Yuri, and myself but only if the other two didn't mind.

Sure i don't mind said Yuri as Alexandra elbowed him but he didn't feel it.

Same here i don't mind said serenity as she enjoyed that now she had another girl to talk to because she couldn't hear or see Alexandra.

Erica on the other hand moved past Andre and stood next to Yuri who she took a liking to immediately as she held one of his arms pissing off Alexandra who was giving her death glares but since she couldn't see or hear her she just got chills and said it felt cold out.

And that's when Yuri offered her his jacket making her take it and blush while she wore it.

Anyway i say we relax at Yuma's and stay in heartland city for a while to take in the sites what do you all say he asked and all of them shouted Yeah as they returned to Yuma's house.

The battle was won as Andre and his friends saved shark's sister and stopped Heartland from ruining Andre and everyone's time in heartland city as well as made him keep his promise to let Rio stay and get treated in the hospital.

But will happen now and who will Andre and his friends fight next well you'll all just have to keep reading and find out.

And that's chapter 22

Next time: Relaxation and site seeing


	23. Relaxation under the Sun

Chapter 23

Relaxation and sightseeing part 1

After saving Rio and recruiting Erica to the team, the gang decided to head back to Yuma's for a victory party. Now let's continue the adventure and see what happens today.

"I decree a toast to our victory said Andre" as we defeated and saved Rio from that monster Heartland he said.

I agree shouted Yuma as he had his glass up with everybody else that was in the house.

Now that we've won and defeated Mr. Heartland, what now asked Shark.

How about Yuma shows us around since we never got to do that when we arrived, "Suggested Andre" and everyone agreed to that.

Later that day

Well I've shown you guy's every inch of Heartland city i think we should go to the beach suggested Yuma.

"The beach that's a great idea everyone said."

(After a 30 minute drive later)

Wow the water look's beautiful huh Serenity i asked her as we dove into the water and began swimming to ourselves.

(30 minutes before swimming)

I had come out with my shirt off and my blue and green swim trunks and stared at the ocean in aw before i was joined by Serenity who made my jaw almost hit the ground as she came out wearing a two piece red lace bikini holding her " lava red towel with dark magician girl all over it" and stared at the water with me before i took her hand and ran to the water with her in excitement.

(Now back to the present)

As we were swimming i saw the other's show up too and they went to do their own thing.

(With Shark and the now better Rio)

Shark and his sister had just come out of the changing room building next to the beach and decided to go make sand sharks together.

Shark had done the same as "Andre" and just wore his navy blue swim trunks and held his dark blue towel by his side and a water bottle in his free hand on his other side.

As for Rio she was beside her brother in a sky blue two piece bikini with her own dark blue towel and also wearing her flip flops walking to the beach to lay down and tan while occasionally helping her brother with his sand sharks.

( With Yuri, Erica, and Alexandra)

Yuri had changed from his casual attire to a pair of brown swim trunks and holding a sun yellow towel.

Erica had joined him rubbing her arm against him to aggravate Alexandra who had done the same to Yuri's right arm.

Erica was wearing a night blue one piece and had a bottle of suntan lotion in her hands and a light green blanket to lie on.

Then there was Alexandra who after some time learned how to take a physical form to be seen by everyone also she wore a sexy neon red two piece bikini with a dark greenish blue blanket to lay down on and was currently using her bust to rub Yuri's arm to make him pay attention to her.

They all decided to go lay on the beach and tan even though it bugged him he agreed to let both girls lay next to him, on their own blankets of course.

He had also rubbed lotion on both girls then layed down to tan himself and watch everyone have their fun.

(With Yuma and Tori)

These were the last two to finish changing and decided to join everyone.

He wore his pendent like always but had black and red swimming trunks and a cooler filled with drinks and sandwiches (made by Tori) and went to sit down in his specific area of the beach and Tori sat by him as well

Tori was in a common white two piece bikini with her own cooler filled with juice and all sorts of fruit and had a navy blue towel to lay on as well.

( back with Andre and Serenity)

Are you enjoying yourself i asked her while holding her while swimming underwater with her by my side kissing her making her blush.

Yes she said i am really enjoying myself she said with a blush on her face that caused her to smile back at him.

(After about an hour in a half later)

Alright guys it's time to eat Yuma shouted over to everyone who had started walking over to Yuma and Tori.

So what kind of food did you bring Yuma and tori i asked.

Well we bought a bunch of ham and cheese sandwiches and a bunch of different fruit Yuma told Andre who nodded and took his sandwich and orange and a grape soda as well.

Yuma had handed every one some food and drink and shark made a big bonfire for us as we were gonna stay the night under the stars.

Me and Yuri had went to go buy some tents and we got caught up in a lottery at some shop since we were it's 10,000th customers and we decided to give it a shot and all we had to do was write the name of the person you care about and who ever got picked out of the hat won a spa trip for you and the person whose name u wrote.

I of course wrote down Serenity's name and Yuri was conflicted because in the short time he got to know Erica she became important to as well as actually make rivals with Alexandra.

So he wrote down both their names and put his slip in the hat which got randomized and a slip was pulled out and to my surprised Yuri got pulled.

He had been shocked as i congratulated him as he was handed a ticket to the spa.

We bought the tents and we told everyone about the lottery and Erica and Alexandra jumped up and tackled Yuri in a massive hug when they found out he wrote both their names and as a bonus both girls kissed him on the cheek and laughed as they did it and helped him up.

As the rest of us enjoyed the beach trip we told Yuri to go to the spa and Erica showed them the way their.

They had arrived and immediately were shown the massage table's which Alexandra loved immediately while Erica got her feet massaged and as for Yuri he enjoyed his time in a sauna and then drank a protein drink offered by the spa and went to join the girls but since he had been used to seeing Alexandra without her clothes it was still weird though to see another girl without anything on as he had never seen anyone besides Alexandra naked.

Hello girls he said and both turned red and hid their faces especially Erica because she wasn't used to being seen like this but coped with it since this would only last a day.

Yuri had sat down to get his back massaged but realized that both massage therapist were busy so he read a magazine that talked about the latest dueling cards and strategies as well as number 1 duelist in the showbiz carnival Yuya Sakaki but Yuri through it in the back of his mind for later as he finally got that massage and slept right through it.

(Back with the other's)

"Andre and Yuma had been playing a quick game of cards that resulted in Yuma losing even with Tori's cheering."

Hahahaha i chuckled that's 3-0 Yuma" wanna go for double or nothing i asked him.

Nah im done losing at duel monsters he chuckled besides Tori wanted me to go shopping with her he said.

Oh alright then i had said.

Serenity do u wanna dance under the night sky i asked which she nodded to and got up to dance with me.

Shark and Rio also decided to dance, and shark wasn't bad but he didn't want to embarrass his sister so he stuck to slow dancing with her.

(About 30 minutes later)

It had been over half in hour since they started dancing and Andre decided to bring the fun to shark and Rio.

Hey shark mind if i cut in and dance with Rio i asked as he stepped back but was taken back by Serenity who also wanted to dance with him as a Change of pace.

I had complimented Rio on her beauty and her dancing while she had blushed shark had also complimented Serenity but dared not try anything and kept his hands just on her shoulders.

(Narrator)

Just as everyone had been enjoying themselves Yuri, Alexandra, and Erica had shown up to dance and get some food. Now let's continue.

Hey guys Yuri shouted as he and the girls walked up to everyone.

Hey buddy whats up man how was the spa i asked him.

It was amazing he said only to be cut off by Alexandra.

Ya it was so amazing that Yuri here got an eye full of us naked while we were getting massages she said causing Yuri to face fault.

Hey Alexandra im used to it from you he said and then pointed at Erica, it was her i was uneasy about because id only ever seen you like that he said.

Hahahaha way to go man i told him, your lucky to have two girls that care about you that like it when you look at them like that it shows them you care about them and see them more than just traveling companions i said as i put an arm around his shoulder and shoved a drink in his hands.

I guess you're right but what if i have to choose one of them, i know I've known Alexandra longer but i also care about Erica he said.

I'm sure you will figure it out i said to him trust your instincts and you can't go wrong i told him.

Ya your right he chuckled as he took a drink now let this party continue Yuri shouted.

( Narrator)

The night was still young as our heroes were gonna party till the sun came up but what will tomorrow bring, I guess you'll just have to continue reading My fellow duelist.

And that's chapter 23

Next Time: Relaxation and sightseeing part 2.

Fun in the sun But kite joines too?


	24. Memory of the past and Kite's returns

Chapter 24

Relaxation and sightseeing part 2

Andre's past and kites return!

(Narrator)

We last left our heroes under the night sky where they were watching the stars but then questions arise just who was Andre and why did he come to japan in the first place. Let's find out.

Hey guys let's tell stories suggested "Yuma" you know to pass the time he said.

Ok i told him what kind of stories do you all want to do i had asked.

Well i want to know everyone's past you know so i can get to know you guys better Yuma said.

Our past i don't see why not but it's gonna be a long night you sure you won't get board Yuma i asked him.

No it's fine he said.

Ok so what do you want to know about me for me to start this story Yuma i said to him.

How about what your life was like before you met Serenity he said.

Ok i guess i can do that but those memories are kind of painful but i'll talk anyway.

(Flashback)

About 9 years ago

Before heading to domino high.

I had been just a regular kid not popular, not with the nerds just a regular guy but even being regular i had my fair share of fights and misconduct as much as i didn't want any of it it happened to me a 9 year old Andre Neromaki.

It had been a normal day i went to class stayed by myself and not bugged anyone but the the school's local bully had come to me asking for not only my money but my duel monsters cards.

Like usual i ignored him and was rewarded with a cheap shot to the stomach and a foot on my head as he looted my bookbag looking for my stuff.

Me being the person that i was just took the physical abuse and robbery because this bully had a knack for getting out of trouble and telling the adults i or anyone else that the victims started it so i didn't even bother eventually he gave up once he realized i didn't have my money or my cards on me and walked away.

As i got up to dust myself off a friend of mine came over and like usual started smack talking me.

Dude you got your shit rocked oh man so why didn't you fight back he said.

Thanks for the play by play of my ass kicking Toshiro i appreciate the oh you know um Not helping me i yelled at him.

Ya sorry but i didn't want to you know get my teeth kicked in as well he said.

Oh please your captain Hitsugaya of the kendo club i know for a fact your stronger than that bully i said to him.

Ya i know i am but i don't like causing trouble especially those weaker than me he said.

Ya well this is the last time he does it i'm moving to Japan and going to a new school because my father was offered a job in construction and my mother is getting moved to a new hospital for work i told him.

Oh so this is the last time we can hang out he said.

Ya it is buddy, i know how about one last duel before i go i said to him.

But i thought you didn't bring your cards he said.

Hehehe i chuckled not quite i made a hidden compartment so it would look like my backpack was empty but here we go as i pulled out my duel disk and cards.

Impressive Andre now I'm going to rain over the frosted heavens and bring it down upon you he said.

In your dreams Toshiro it's time to duel i shouted.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Toshiro

8000 life points

Duel

I'll start this duel of with the field spell Temple of hyorinmaru.

When this card is played i can special summon my prized monster hyorinmaru the frosted dragon of the north in atk mode but this will cost me 2000 life points to summon him.

Wow Toshiro you summoned your prized dragon who has 4500 atk and 4000 defense on your first turn not bad captain i said to him.

That's not all, next i play the magic card frosted fangs to give hyorinmaru 1500 additional atk and a side effect when he is attacked i can get rid of my frosted fangs to save him he explained now i end my turn.

I chuckled you know i did always think you were the better duelist but remember i always came out on top i said to him.

My turn i draw and i'll see your field spell with one of my own i play the fusion gate.

Now we both can use this but for my first turn i fuse my 3 blue eyes white dragons into the blue eyes ultimate dragon in atk mode but then i activate quick atk this allows my fusion monster to atk on the turn it's summoned.

So what my Hyorinmaru has 6000 atk and your dragon only has 4500 atk it's suicide Andre.

Not quite my friend and this is the reason i activate the quick-play spell card atk swap which swaps the atk of my monster with yours now Hyorinmaru lost 1500 atk points and its at 4500 again and my dragon rises to 6000.

Oh crap Toshiro shouted.

Ultimate dragon atk Hyorinmaru with neutron blast and before the atk lands i activate mystical space typhoon to destroy frosted fangs.

Damn i not only lost my monster but I'm almost down to half my life points Toshiro told himself.

I end my turn with that go Toshiro i said to him.

(narrator)

In the most intense duel between these two friends who will win and will they continue to be friends or will something happen to drive them apart let's continue the duel.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Toshiro

4500 life points

It's my move Andre, now i draw and play monster reborn and revive Hyorinmaru next i play the magic card frosted heavens.

With this if i have Hyorinmaru on the field and no other monsters i can copy and clone Hyorinmaru so that i have two of him but it also doubles both their atk points to 9000, but the copy can't atk.

So hyorinmaru atk his ultimate dragon with frosted dragon breath destroying his monster.

Ahh dang it that was a slick move Toshiro but it's my move.

I draw and play card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards, next i play Ra's disciple so i can activate his special ability.

With him on the field i can summon 2 more Ra's disciples from my deck, then i play monster reborn to summon my ultimate dragon in atk mode.

And next i play united we stand and life swap so now my ultimate dragon has 7700 atk points and now we've swapped life points Toshiro so you have 5000 and i have 4500.

Ok what was the point in that he said as he got suspicious.

Now i play megamorph, so now my ultimate dragon has 15,400 atk points and finally i play double summon to additional summon 1 monster this turn i said to him.

Oh come on how could u do so much before your battle phase he complained.

Trust me i'm about to win this thing right now i sacrifice my ultimate dragon to summon the Great Maju Garzett in atk mode.

Oh no and now his monster has double the ultimate dragons atk points said "Toshiro."

Exactly now Great Maju Garzett atk his Hyorinmaru with your smog breath destroying him and reducing Toshiro to zero life points.

Final score

Andre

4500 life points

Vs

Toshiro

0 life points

Haha i win again Toshiro i chuckled at him just to see him turn and walk away with his head down in disappointment.

.

You ok buddy i asked and he nodded.

I just thought that finally i was going to win against you Andre he said before turning to him.

Ya you almost had me until i drew that card of sanctity.

Hehe ya that's always your go to card to get out of a pinch, oh give me one sec i have something for you before you go he said.

Oh what's that buddy i said to him before he handed me a already open pack of those 10 card booster packs.

These are 10 cards i want you to have before you go incase you make it big into dueling ok said "Toshiro."

I opened it all the way and i found the best cards ever and thanked my buddy with a high five.

Inside was not only slifer the sky dragon, but the winged dragon of ra, and my very own copy of Hyorinmaru and frosted fangs as well as frosted heavens, then i pulled out a dark magician with thousand knives, dark magic atk, and a Eye of timaeus and there fusion amulet dragon.

T-Toshiro i don't know what to say man thanks i told him.

Ya well take good care of those cards he said before leaving.

(Time skip)

A few hours after school

I had been on my way home but was stopped again for the second time today that bully had caught up with me looking for my cards.

So didn't bring your cards huh i didn't peg the best duelist at school was a liar.

Oh shut up renji leave me alone and go bug your girlfriend or something i told him.

I'll go see rukia after i beat you up for lying he said.

Hehe you beat me up i don't know whose more stupid renji, me for letting you think you're tougher than me or me putting on an act so well it even fools Toshiro i said to renji.

W-What an act then you, you purposely let me kick you to see how tough i was.

That's right renji now if you want to do this how about we settle this with high stakes.

High stakes renji said as i walked over to a table and took out my deck.

If you can win renji you can have Hyorinmaru and tomorrow's lunch money i said to him but if you happen to lose well let's just say you lose something important i told him.

Important what the hell are you on man what do you mean i'll lose something important.

Hehehe i chuckled you already know i told him.

R-Rukia he whispered to himself.

Exactly i'll tell her everything about you when you tell her like oh i got some money for us to eat but i stole it off some loser or i bought a new card but in reality you stole it off some kid.

You bastard leave her out of this he said.

Only if you win oh and by the way i have her on speed dial because we chat a lot about midterms and our future and stuff.

Fine i'll play your game then so what is it and what are the rules.

It's very simple that even a bully can understand i told him hehe i chuckled.

The name of the game is war with duel monsters star value being what we use like if i played a 8 star and you play a 1 star i obviously win and take that card into my pile.

Now for the rules the first rule is that we keep playing until one person runs out of cards.

Rule 2 is that if you decide to cheat it's a forfeit.

And rule 3 the god cards in my deck will be considered the ace's and will beat anything even another god card so their isn't any stalemate.

Now cut the cards renji or are you scared.

I'm fine he said as he split the deck in half and put the cards back together and passed them out until both players had a 20 card pile.

Now i will start said "Andre" and my deck rewards me with the blue eyes white dragon an 8 starred monster hehe your move renji.

He flipped and only got a summoned skull a 6 starred monster which was then taken along with the blue eyes and put on the bottom of andre's deck.

Narrator

The game had gone on like hours with renji down to just 1 card left he had given up but something told him this was all just a means to make him quit being a bully and be a better person now let's see what happens.

Well well renji you played a good game but i have 39 cards out of 40 and you only have 1 card left just give up i told him.

No i can't i like rukia too much to have you mess up are relationship he said.

Hehehehe i started bursting with laughter, then you know what to do then i said to him.

Huh he asked all confused like?

Apologize that's all i want to hear from you, it's not fun being a jerk is it i asked him.

Well i quit you win renji let that be a lesson to you and i'm sorry for being an ass and using rukia for our bet.

Now since i'll be moving away this is the last time i want to hear about u being a thief and a bully to other student's now goodbye i told him.

Time skip

About 9 years

It's been about that time as i had transferred to this new school of mine and i already love it but at the same time i dislike it there was nothing to do and the classes were boring even the other student's had judged me as a delinquent because of my attitude until i got approached by 5 students ( that would later become my best friends in the school) and those students were Yugi muto, Joey wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea gardner, and Ryou bakura and then later Serenity wheeler.

(Flashback over)

Back to the present

So everyone that's my past and how i came to domino high and met my friends here in japan Yuma and everyone else that had still been listening.

Any more questions about my past i asked them.

So that's why you don't like bullies Andre because you were bullied by someone asked Yuma.

Ya that and i solved my problem the way i always do by getting in the bullies head until they don't want to be like that ever again hehe i chuckled.

So what happened to that "Toshiro" guy asked Shark.

I don't know really after i moved i lost touch with him and since i haven't heard from him I've refrained from using Hyorinmaru ever since.

Do you miss your friends asked serenity.

Yes but i also have new friends and memories to make now how about we get some sleep it's pretty dark out now as i pulled serenity into are tent for a little alone time and everyone else had a sweat drop before going to their own tents.

But a figure was spotted at the top of a hill where you could see the whole beach from.

Soon Andre Neromaki you will lose and pay for defeating me in that duel and i will watch every thing you hold sacred turns its back on you if its the last thing i do said Kite Tenjo.

Now that the storytelling is over and everyone is enjoying their rest what will happen next and why has kite returned well you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next.

And that's chapter 24

Next time: The ultimate duel monsters tournament Part 1 Enter the Return of the Society of the white Orichalcos


	25. The Ultimate tournament part 1

Chapter 25

The ultimate duel monsters tournament part 1

(Narrator)

"In the last chapter we found about Andre's past. Now the party must come to a close.

And a new day has arrived what challenges will our heroes face."

"I had woken up to Serenity snuggling up to me whispering my name as she held me." I had slowly moved her so that i did not wake her. I then got out of my tent to see Yuma packing up everything.

I then yawned and said good morning to Yuma as he turned and waved back. "I then began helping Yuma pick everything up as well."

I had then noticed Shark surfing with his sister out in the middle of the ocean.

"Hey Rio how you holding up back their asked "Shark."

I've been Better she said, as she held her brother.

(Back with Andre and Yuma)

Hey Yuma, i asked where's Yuri, Erica, and Alexandra i said to him.

He and the girls went out for breakfast he answered.

Oh ok so what now that we're all packed i asked.

"Before Yuma could speak a familiar voice spoke up."

Hehehe the chuckled voice had laughed as the owner of the voice arrived.

Kite what are you doing here? I had asked as kite shoved Yuma aside and walked up to me.

We are going to duel and this time you will not win he said.

And what happens if i were to decline i asked him.

Oh you will not decline unless you don't care about your friends he said as he snapped his fingers.

Out of nowhere kite's bodyguards had showed up with Yuri, Alexandra, and Erica and all of them bruised up.

Kite i yelled in anger, what did you do to them?

They were struggling so i had to use some extensive means to knock them out he said.

Fine you want a duel i'll give you a duel, now when and where i asked.

How about right here and right now Mr. Neromaki he said.

Fine but when i win you will never bother us again is that clear.

Crystal kite had said while agreeing to the terms.

Andre Neromaki

8000 life points

Vs

Kite Tenjo

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll start us off kite said. I summon my level 4, Tachyon fighter in atk mode. He then explained that he had 1800 atk points and 1800 defense points. Finally i end my turn with a face down.

It's my turn i draw and discard one card to summon the tricky in atk mode.

He has 2000 atk points and 1200 defense points and i can summon him by discarding 1 card from my hand. Now i activate united we stand and monster reborn.

First i'll raise my tricky to 2800 then with monster reborn i'll bring back my blue eyes white dragon to bring my tricky to 3600 atk points.

Now it's my battle phase and i'll atk with the tricky destroying your Tachyon fighter dealing you 1000 points in damage.

And finally i will atk with the blue eyes white dragon for 3000 more life points of damage.

Not bad kite said but you triggered my trap card.

What i said to him.

That's right i activate the trap card unmerciful Tachyon spirit. With this card i can search my deck for any monster with equal to or less then the damage i received he explained.

Oh no but that means he could summon any monster with 4000 or less atk points i had thought to myself.

Now i summon my newest monster meet the Neo galaxy eyes ultimate Tachyon dragon who has 4000 atk and 4850 defense kite said as he boasted.

I end my turn with a face down card.

Good it's my turn "kite said."

I draw and activate my spell card "Tachyon mausoleum."

What this card does is that i can pay any number of life points to summon any and all monsters with Tachyon in their name from my extra deck.

So i pay 3000 life points to xyz summon both my Neo galaxy eyes Tachyon dragons and summon them to the field in atk mode.

Now i activate the effect of my Neo Galaxy eyes ultimate Tachyon dragon by cutting my life points in half i can banish all your monsters from play for the rest of the turn.

Now say goodbye as i wipe out all of your life points and end this duel he shouted.

Not so fast mister Tenjo you forgot about my facedown card which you activated the moment you attacked.

I activate my trap card rainbow life instead of losing life points i'll gain life points equal to the damage im about to receive i explained.

N-No that means i just gave you "Ten thousand life points he said shocking even his bodyguards at his worst mistake.

Now it's my turn and my monsters return to the field.

I draw and play dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field.

Then i play my card of sanctity to let us draw up to 6 cards i told him.

Now i play cost down by discarding my second blue eyes white dragon to the grave to summon my summoned skull without tribute.

But i'm not done yet i play my second monster reborn to summon my blue eyes i just sent to the grave.

Now i activate polymerization to fuse my red eyes black dragon with my blue eyes white dragon to fusion summon my red and blue eyes albino dragon in atk mode.

Now for my battle phase i told him. I'll start by activating my dragons ability which you should know by now kite.

I pay half my life points to allow my dragon to gain not only 1000 atk points for every dragon in the graveyard.

But to also allow him to atk you directly and with only 500 points you will not survive i told him.

Now since there are 5 dragons in the grave my dragon gets 5000 additional atk points making him stand strong at 8500 atk points.

Now atk kite directly with your "Inferno White Lightning." I shouted ending the duel.

(A few hours later)

" The gang had decided to have some friendly duels after Andre's victory over kite." But that didn't mean they were all friendly especially the challenge Erica gave Alexandra but let's see exactly what happens next.

(Flashback)

"Narrator"

Shark had come up with the idea that everyone should have a mock duel but Alexandra and Erica were against it.

Hey guys why don't we all do some mock practice "shark" said to the group.

That's a great idea agreed "Andre" as i was just standing their with serenity.

Ok well i think to get to know each other better i think Alexandra and Erica should duel said Yuri.

No way "they both yelled!" as they then looked at each other and began laughing.

Oh come on girls please for me begged Yuri.

Oh fine " they had both said" and readied their duel disks and began to square off.

(Flashback over)

I had grabbed a chair to stand on before the girls started their duel. Ok are you girls ready to duel i asked them.

"Alexandra had nodded and got into her dueling stance."

"Erica had done the same and was just waiting on Andre's signal."

"I had then shouted "DUEL" and they both began."

Alexandra

8000 life points

Vs

Erica

8000 life points

I'll begin this duel off with my chaos tempest in atk mode stated "Alexandra."

He is a 4 star monster that can't be destroyed by battle and has 2350 atk points and 1950 defense points. Making him a good start for the duel she said. I then play the field spell Emperor's Domain.

This field spell raises the atk of all monsters that have "Chaos" in their name, by 400 points meaning my tempest already has 2750 atk points.

I shall then end my turn with a face down card.

Not bad but it's my move "Erica" said as she drew her card. I summon virgo maiden of the fallen in atk mode.

Next i play the spell card Celestial wings of freedom, this will make my virgo evolve into Virgo winged maiden of the fallen with an atk strength of 3600. Also she can't be destroyed by card effects.

Now virgo atk her tempest with your "Celestial arrow of love" she commanded.

Hehehe "Alexandra" had chuckled nice attempt but i activate my trap card (Chaos emperor STAFF OF PANDEMONIUM!) she had shouted.

This trap card switches my tempest out with any monster in my hand or deck and ignores their summoning conditions, as well as given them the additional atk of the monster i put back into my deck she explained.

W-what no way "Erica" had mentally said to herself.

Now i'll trade my tempest with the best card in my deck she said, i special summon the (CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON ENVOY OF THE END) she had screamed with all her might.

Now that my beautiful dragon is by my side your monster is destroyed do to the atk bonus he received making him 6150 also because of my field spell he received an additional 400 atk points.

Ahh "Erica" had screamed as she fell back in terror of the atk backfiring as well as the fear she had felt because of the "emperor dragon" looking directly in her path.

Damn it she said out loud i can't beat that thing it just gave me 2,550 points of damage and i have nothing to stop it on her upcoming turn she mentally panicked.

"Erica" had ended her turn with a face down card.

(Current score)

Alexandra

8000 life points

Vs

Erica

5,450 life points

It's my move little girl i activate my dragons special ability she said.

I'll pay 1000 life points to destroy all cards cards in our hands and field minus my dragon and you will receive 300 points times the number of cards destroyed.

Meaning she continued since i have 3 cards in my hand and you also have 3 cards you will receive an additional 1800 life points in damage as well as lose the rest of your hand she said.

N-No she screamed as a tense pain shot through her body as she fell to one knee.

And finally chaos emperor dragon envoy of the end atk her directly with your emperor dragons beam wiping out the last of her life points.

Already having a hard enough time getting to her feet "Erica" didn't have time to react to the almost immense additional pain heading her way blasting her off her feet and onto her back.

That's what you get for dueling a (queen of an entire world) she said, now lay their and watch your life points drop to 0 she said and walked away.

(Final score)

Alexandra

7000 life points

Vs

Erica

0 life points

Hey don't you think that was a bit harsh Alexandra asked "Yuri" as he rushed to patch up Erica.

If she wants to be able to compete with me over your love she has to be able to stand up to me, especially if she wants me to accept the fact she's trying to be my rival in love.

(Narrator)

As the day drew to a close and Erica had been put in one of the tent's to recover a new threat approached Heartland city and the start of something greater than even (Battle city.)

How will Andre and his friends combat this new threat.

(Back in domino town)

Mister kaiba are you sure you wish to start another tournament like this remember your "Battle city tournament" said his security adviser "Roland."

Yes roland and if i know Andre as well as i think i do, no doubt he'll want to do this as well said "Kaiba."

Also this will be a massive event and we will use team's of 5 roland which I'll also be a part of.

Call ahead to these specific place's and request the 5 best duelist from those areas and make it fast.

Yes Mister Kaiba said "Roland."

(Beacon Academy)

Yes this is professor Ozpin the laid back headmaster of the famous school for huntsmen and huntresses said as he spoke on the phone to "Roland."

Ah i see so this "Seto Kaiba" wishes to start a tournament around duel monsters. I've heard of the game but why invite 5 students from our school he asked.

Ok i understand i will select 4 of my best students as well as myself for this tournament which "Roland" agreed to and hung up on the professor.

Glenda could you come here for a moment asked Ozpin.

Yes what is it asked as she took out her scroll to jot down notes.

I will be leaving with team "Rwby" for an event called a duel monsters competition he said.

Oh you mean that card game that started in Japan she said.

Yes and the CEO of that famous gaming company has invited us to participate in his tournament in a city called "Heartland city" he said. So i'll leave Beacon academy in your hands he said.

Think of it like a temporary promotion from professor Goodwitch to "Headmaster Goodwitch" he told her.

P-Professor Ozpin i don't know what to say she said, except that it will be a honor to run the school in your absence she said as she left his office.

Good now to gather the girls and head out to the set destination he said while sipping his coffee.

(Café Leblanc)

Hey Ren you and that friend of yours Ryuji as well as that detective genius Akechi have been invited to participate in something called a duel monsters tournament held by some big CEO in Japan said "Sojiro", "Ren's guardian."

Ren and Ryuji had been shocked that they were invited but not just them but their teammate "Crow" as well but were bummed when Sojiro said they needed to be a team of 5.

Damn it "Ryuji" said everyone else is busy were are we gonna find 2 more teammates before our flight he managed said as he calmed himself.

Relax ryuji i'm sure we will find the 2 people we need "Ren" assured him.

Ya i guess you're right he said.

(Narrator)

At that moment 2 other persona user's had walked into the café.

Hello there said a tall man will silver hair and carrying a katana on his back.

My name is "Yu Narukami" and I'm looking for ren amamiya and ryuji sakamoto he said to the owner of the café.

Why are you looking for them asked "Sojiro" as he was cleaning the floor.

Well me and my friend Yosuke got invited to some card game tournament with 3 other people whose names were Ren amamiya, Ryuji sakamoto, and Goro Akechi he explained.

I see said "Sojiro" as he had finished cleaning the floor.

(Later on)

The 5 had talked it over and decided on Ren being the leader of the team as they boarded their flight they had all decided to pick team persona as their team name for the tournament. So they had decided to call each other by their code names.

(Duel academy)

Yes i understand I'll get my top students ready for the trip to the tournament area said "chancellor shepherd" as he hung up on Roland and called for 5 specific duelists to his office.

So Zane why do you think the chancellor has called us to his office asked "Jaden".

I don't know for sure but it seems important "Zane" had said before they got to his office.

Ah just the duelists i wished to see said the "Chancellor" as he had (Crowler) give the 5 duelists passports and plane tickets and told them about the tournament (Seto kaiba) has thrown.

"Jaden" had been stoked at being invited by kaiba to participate and then thought about the chance of dueling Andre again. "Safe to say he was pretty happy about the idea".

At the same time the same thought occurred in everyone else's minda, all except for (Jessie Anderson) of course who had never met Andre.

(Back at the beach)

"Narrator"

As andre and his friends had called it a day kaiba had shown up to give his news and shock everyone.

Let's pack it in guys i had said to them as we had been ready to leave a familiar helicopter appeared.

Oh great what does kaiba want now i asked know one in particular as i ran towards the helicopter.

Hey long time no see rich boy so what's going on that you'd have to come all the way out here.

So still have time to make jokes huh Neromaki-san, let's see you laugh when i tell you I've started the second coming of Battle city he said as he explained everything.

So your telling me 5 villains from my friends past's are coming here to this massive tournament and you want me and a team of 5 duelists, as well as duelist I've known for a while to come together and stop them from taking over the world i said.

That about sums it up Andre said "kaiba".

Fine i'm game so are we gonna be given locator cards or starchips i asked.

No we will duel in the sky, as well as by random lottery like in my battle city finals he explained.

Ok i said but who will be on my team i had asked kaiba.

That should be obvious or are you as clueless as that 3rd rate duelist "Joey wheeler" he said.

Maybe you should explain it out for me Kaiba, i said as everyone else saw the confrontation.

You are going to be the leader of the team and as for teammates their already here he said.

"As he pointed to himself, Yuri, serenity, and Andre".

Hey wait a minute kaiba that's only 4 people i said to him before being cut off.

And me said the mysterious voice from the helicopter that shook serenity to her core because she knew who it belonged to.

M-Marik Ishtar your our 5th member i asked.

Yes and before you say anything he said, he had walked over to serenity and apologized for hurting everyone in battle city since he didn't get to when "Atem" beat him in the finals.

And serenity forgave him and wished him luck in this tournament and he did the same.

(After everyone had arrived)

(Narrator)

The 40 duelists had shown and the tournament was about to begin as everyone boarded "kaiba's kaiba corporation blimp".

(Now for the list participants and their duel numbers)

No.3: Andre Neromaki

No.7: Yang Xiao Long

No.40: Yu Narukami

No.28: Jack Atlas

No.15: Skull/Ryuji Sakamoto

No.21: Hilda the Sinner

No.1: Seto Kaiba

No.2: Sartorius

No.35: Jaden Yuki

No.10: Yusei Fudo

No.29: Marik Ishtar

No.6: Serenity Wheeler

No.4: Crow/Goro Akechi

No.23: Jane the Sinner

No.5: Yuri Daveed

No.9: Ruby Rose

No.30: Yami Bakura(From season 0)

No.25: Dartz(The evil version)

No.11: Zane Truesdale

No.8: Alexis Rhodes

No.12: Leo

No.13: Luna

No.14: Yosuke Hanamura

No.20: Ozpin/Oscar

No.17: Weiss Schnee

No.16: Joker/Ren Amamiya

No.18: Nue the sinner

No.22: Blake Belladonna

No.19: Chazz Princeton

No.24: Yako Tenma(Yu-gi-oh R manga)

No.26: Yuma Tsukumo

No.27: Director Goodwin( possessed by the Society of light)

No.31: Akiza Izinski

No.32: Shark

No.33: Astral(when he dueled Yuma)

No.34: Rio

No.36: Bronk Stone

No.39: Jessie Anderson

No.37: Helena the sinner

And No.38: Fiona the sinner

(Narrator)

Now that the contestants have been numbered they were allowed to talk amongst themselves and their opponents for several hours before the first match of the tournament.

Hey guys i'm going to see if i can find my old friends said "Andre" as he walked off leaving his team behind.

They had told him to be back in time for the first random matchup as they saw him walk away.

"I had walked around and found a lot of interesting characters and at last found team GX."

Alexis i'm telling you we will see "Andre" again so don't worry "Jaden" was telling his friend as well as the rest of his team.

She was about to respond when she gasped and saw the very person they had been talking about tell her "Shhh" all quite like as he walked up to be right behind jaden.

Jaden was about to ask why Alexis was blushing when he got a tap on his duel blazer.

Boo i said right as "Jaden" turned freaking him out, almost making him jump out of his jacket.

Hahahahahaha, i had been laughing so hard it made the rest of "Jaden's" team laugh at him as well making him embarrassed.

I'm so sorry Jaden i couldn't resist scaring the hell out of you as i calmed him down from his almost panic attack.

Damn you "Andre" i can't believe you got me that good he had said.

Well i can't stay long i just wanted to say hi and head back to my team, then he had parted ways with team gx.

(The Announcer)

All right duelists your time for talking's over now we will see who will be the "ULTIMATE KING OF GAMES AND RAIN SUPREME ALL OVER THE WORLD" the announcer had yelled.

Now he said we shall begin the randomization for our first 2 duelists.

He then pulled a lever and the number that had appeared first was 6 and then a 25.

All right duelists the (Announcer) said the first duel of the tournament is ( Serenity wheeler of team Domino and Dartz of team SOL).

Now let's get the 2 selected duelists up onto the dueling platform.

Kaiba had been shocked he didn't think that dartz had signed up as an enemy from his and yugi's past's as he turned towards Serenity to give her a warning.

Serenity i don't know how Dartz returned from when "Yugi and i defeated him but do not underestimate his deck which probably has new versions of the (Seal Of Orichalcos) hidden away said Kaiba".

"Serenity had looked to (Andre) for advice on what to do".

Serenity if kaiba is that worried and usually he isn't that means this dartz guy is super tough, but i had kissed her don't worry believe in your deck and you can win this thing i told her.

Thanks she said and arrived onto the dueling platform.

Where there had been T.V screens placed around the inside of the blimp to show who was dueling in the open air.

"Announcer"

Now if you're both ready you both can decide who goes first he told them.

The little lady can go first i'd like to toy with her for awhile said "Dartz" as he walked to his side of the platform.

Ok she said but wasn't sure why he'd risk giving up the first turn as she started hers.

Serenity wheeler

8000 life points

Vs

Dartz (society of light possessed)

8000 life points

DUEL!

"I'll start with this she said as she played her (Panther's Calling) magic card to special summon her Frost panther from her deck who had (2200 atk and 2000 defense) she then played her Lady panther also in atk mode, whose atk was (1800 with a defense of 1500) and ended her turn.

Hehehe "Dartz had chuckled" i draw he said and activated his field spell, i play the Seal of the Light Orichalcos he said.

Now miss Wheeler if you happen to lose you will join Master Sartorius as a member of the revived ( Society of light) he said to her.

Kaiba, Andre had held him up by his collar what the hell i thought you told me along time ago before helping me get to duel academy that you made sure that there were no more COPIES OF THAT DAMNED CARD LEFT, i yelled at him.

I-I'm sorry i was wrong he said.

Serenity, "Andre" had said quietly to himself i-i'm so sorry.

(Back to the duel)

To finish my turn i pay 500 life points to special summon my kyutora and now all damage i receive my kyutora will absorb all the damage he explained.

Also my kyutora gets 500 atk points do to my seal he said and ended his turn.

Serenity

8000 life points

Vs

Dartz

7500 life points

It's my turn she said i draw and activate my (Panther Smackdown) magic card. With this spell card i can summon my panther king without tribute. Next i normal summon panther soldier in atk mode.

Now i play card of sanctity so we both draw up to 6 cards.

And to end my turn i'll play 3 cards face down and i'll end my turn with that she said.

Very well i draw then i think I'll add the second layer of the orichalcos to my first i play Orichalcos Deuteros.

This field spell has the same properties as the first seal but now on every one of my turns i get 500 life points for every monster on my field he explained.

Then i summon Orichalcos Gigas who only has 1200 atk points but can't die in battle and if he should happen to die he comes back 500 points stronger said "Dartz".

Oh no and with the seal he gets 500 extra atk points so he's really at 1700 atk points said "Serenity".

Very good you are a smart girl for being related to someone as foolish as Joey wheeler he said.

Now Orichalcos Gigas atk her panther king "Dartz" commanded having his monster destroyed but reviving with an additional 500 atk making it 2200 while his kyutora absorbed the 900 damage leaving "Dartz" unscathed.

It's my move shouted serenity as she played her Panther throwdown magic card to destroy (Dartz's Kyutora) since it can't be destroyed by battle.

Hehehehe thank you now that you have done what I've been waiting for i special summon Orichalcos Shunoros in atk mode and with Shunoros he brings his ultimate shield and sword said "Dartz".

Before you finish your turn miss serenity i get to special summon my orichalcos dexia and orichalcos aristeros.

Fine serenity said but your monsters are still weaker than mine even with your seal she said.

As she pointed out (Shunoros was only 1400 thanks to the seal of orichalcos, and dexia was only 0 then became 500 from the seal she said, and the same is for aristeros) she had finished her turn by activating swords of revealing light.

Now it's my turn and thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros i gain 2000 life points because there are 4 monsters on my field.

Now my draw phase, i summon my Orichalcos knight in atk mode and thanks to the seal he goes from 1800 to 2300 atk points.

Now i activate the third seal Orichalcos Tritos and now you can no longer target my monsters with spell or trap cards he said.

Also you were wrong about Dexia he is always 300 atk higher than the strongest monster, making him 2900 because your panther king is 2600 and because of the seal of orichalcos he has the 500 point boost making him 3400.

Now i'll enter my second main phase and use Tritos to destroy your swords of revealing light ending my turn.

Serenity

8000 life points

Vs

Dartz

9500 life points

"Damn it i had shouted as i watched helplessly as serenity was backed into a corner".

It's my move she said to Dartz, she drew and summoned her last monster and then played polymerization to fuse the (panther sorceress in her hand and the panther king on her field to fusion summon her Panther giant in atk mode.)

She explained that her new monster has 4800 atk points and is stronger than Dartz's soldier. Now for extra insurance i activate 2 spell cards that i had face down.

The first being megamorph to double my giants atk to 9600 atk, then second i activate my "United we stand spell card" to give my giant an additional 4000 atk points bringing her to 13,600 atk points she said.

Hehehe interesting now what will you do asked "Dartz"?

I'll atk with my giant and my target is your Orichalcos gigas wiping out all your life points upon its death she said.

Nice try i activate Orichalcos Aristeros special ability now any atk you just fired will be returned 300 points stronger making Orichalcos Aristeros 13,900 destroying your giant.

No she said as she fell to her knees.

He's unstoppable she said out loud.

Now it's my turn and thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros i gain another 2500 life points bringing me to 12,000 life points he said as he drew his card.

Now i will end this duel to put you to sleep and awaken the light within you he said.

I play the magic card (Divine Judgment of the Orichalcos) now if i happen to have 5 or more monsters on my side of the field i can sacrifice all monsters and all but (1) of my life points to summon the divine serpent in atk mode he said.

Serenity hadn't moved as every one watched her just give up.

Now Divine Serpent use your infinite atk points to slaughter the rest of her life points with your divine Roar and end this duel he commanded.

(Narrator)

It had become quite so quite you couldn't even hear a heartbeat as the duel had been over and no clapping could have been heard as the tournament had lost a combatant.

(Final score)

Serenity

0 life points

Vs

Dartz

1 life point

The announcer had been dazed by the duel and forgot to announce the winner but before that happened "Andre" had gotten there first to check on serenity.

Hey babe you ok i asked as i went to help her to her feet but she pushed me away.

Hehehehe, she began laughing historically, sorry "Andre" i don't want to see your face ever again she said as she left with "Dartz".

(Narrator)

Andre had been heartbroken as Dartz brainwashed serenity to join the (Society of Light) and now was looking for revenge.

DARTZ I YELLED AFTER HIM YOU BETTER PRAY TO YOUR STUPID ORICHALCOS BECAUSE IF I GET YOU IN THE NEXT ROUND YOUR A DEADMAN.

We shall see boy, we shall see, as he turned around and brought an arm around serenity to hold her by her waist.

(Announcer)

There will be a 20 minute intermission please do whatever until then the voice said as everyone went on their way.

With (Team Persona) they had discussed there situation from watching the first match and what will happen next.

Joker what do you make out of this situation asked "Crow" as Skull was about to ask that as well.

I don't know but that Dartz guy is really strong said "Joker".

Well what about the guy who yelled and threatened him asked "Devil/Yu Narukami"?

I don't know said "Joker" i think he is just upset his girlfriend was recruited into a cult on top of being brainwashed.

Well in any case we'll just have to win this thing and save these duelist they all agreed.

(With team RWBY)

We find the girls and professor Ozpin talking about the same topic.

Professor there has to be a way to explain her behavior after she lost said "Ruby" as she had eaten a whole plate of cookies.

I wish there was miss Rose, but it's not that simple he said but this may even go beyond even my power he told the girls.

Ah come on "Ozzy" don't be such a buzzkill we can win this with some (Buzzskill) said "Yang" making one of her famously terrible puns.

(Now back with our heroes)

Marik had heard the blond girl make the terrible joke and all that accomplished was upsetting his captain so he decided to have a talk with the blond girl.

"As he walked over to the other team they had spotted him and made no attempt to stop him".

Excuse me my name is "Marik Ishtar" and i couldn't help overhearing your joke he said.

I know funny right "Yang" said as she was about to put an arm on Marik before he moved causing her to fall on her butt.

Actually your words are nothing more than inconsiderate and rude and you should apologize to my teammate for talking about his girlfriend like that he said.

How dare you (Lameik) as she made another joke.

"But in doing so to the wrong person".

If you aren't going to apologize i'll make you if we duel he said and walked back to his team.

(Back with team Domino)

Marik where did you run off to asked "Andre" as his eyes only had anger in them.

I had to teach that blond girl about respect and i'm hoping to knock her out of the tournament preliminaries said "Marik".

You can take whoever you want Marik.

I want that bastard who took serenity from us i said to him.

Oh and kaiba and marik these are for you until the tournament is over. I had handed them both an (Egyptian god card.) Now crush whoever i told them.

Kaiba asked Marik which Egyptian god card andre had handed him.

Its my (Winged dragon of Ra) he said what about you kaiba "Marik" asked?

He replied with Obelisk the Tormentor as he put the god card into his deck, and "Marik" did the same.

(The Announcer)

The 20 minute intermission is over, now if you all look at the randomizer the next 2 duelist shall be as it kept flipping through names until i picked two.

The second match will be ( Yuma Tsukumo VS The heiress of her Family's Dust Company, Weiss Schnee!) he yelled.

(Back with team Rwby)

Wow i didn't think you would be first in our group "Ice Queen" said "Yang".

Well it will be an easy match she said.

I don't think you should underestimate this "Yuma Tsukumo" Miss Schnee said professor Ozpin.

She shook her head and was about to walk up to the stage when she heard shouting.

All Right said Yuma as he lept on stage shouting as he was in his own way, (Feeling The Flow) before he saw weiss and helped her on stage.

(The Announcer)

Alright now that we're about to start who would like to go first he asked?

Lady's first said Yuma as he took his dueling stance.

Very well i hope you don't regret letting me make the first move she said.

Yuma Tsukumo

8000 life points

VS

Weiss Schnee

8000 life points

DUEL!

I'll start off with my Dust company field spell she said.

This card let's me special summon a 4 star monster during my normal summoning she explained.

First i'll summon my white knight Sword in atk mode and then with my field spell i special summon my other white knight sword in atk mode, ending my turn with 1 card face down she said.

That's an unusual deck asked "Yuma" as he drew his card.

First i place one card face down then i set a monster in defense mode ending my turn said "Yuma".

Finally it's back to me she said as she drew her card.

I sacrifice both my white knight swords to summon my Holy white barbatusk in atk mode and he has one nasty effect she said.

First i can summon back both my swords for later then with his other effect i can banish 1 face down monster.

Oh no shouted "Yuma" as he was left wide open.

Next i activate the spell card (Winter's fall) with this card i can freeze your face down card for 3 turns she said.

Now for my atk, my Barbotusk has 3500 atk points and my swords have 1500 atk points that means your about to lose 6500 life points she said.

Now atk him with your holy strikes and spinning holy tusk atk she said.

Ahhh Yuma said as he fell on his back in pain and having a hard time breathing do to the high altitude.

Weiss schnee

8000 life points

Vs

Yuma Tsukumo

1500 life points

It's my turn shouted "Yuma" as he drew his card and activated his Gagaga Hurricane, which let him discard 1 card to destroy all of "Weiss's" monsters.

Then he played his dododo swordsman by paying 1000 life points.

Now i play my megamorph to double my monsters atk to 5200 points.

Now atk her directly Yuma said.

Not so fast i activate my (Ice dust reflector) quick-play spell card she said.

Now i redirect your atk back at you causing you to have the 5200 points of damage meant for me she said.

Ah no i can't believe i lost yuma said.

Well it was fun said weiss as she went to her team who congratulated her.

While "Yuma's" team did their best to help cheer him up.

Final score

Weiss schnee

8000 life points

Vs

Yuma Tsukumo

0 life points

I walked over to Yuma, hey you did good man i said as i patted his shoulder and passed him a drink.

Thanks but she's good she will be tough to beat said "Yuma".

Ya she made you look whipped Yuma i said as i patted his shoulder.

Don't worry man theirs always next time i said to him.

Ya your right he agreed as he sat down.

(The Announcer)

Now it's time for the 3rd duel. Who will be picked and who will fall to defeat. Let's find out he said.

The first number randomized is 19, and our second number is 30.

Now the 3rd duel will commence will (Chazz Princeton and Bakura(season 0/Society of light possessed) Come to the arena said the announcer.

Now get ready duelists said the announcer.

Chazz Princeton

8000 life points

Vs

Bakura(season 0)

8000 life points

DUEL!

I'll start this duel off with my armed dragon Lv3 in attack mode said "Chazz" as he also played on card face down and ended his turn.

It's my move and i think i'll activate a field spell that was used in a previous duel he said.

I activate the Seal of the Light Orichalcos and summon my Celtic warrior of darkness in atk mode.

He has 2300 atk points and can be summoned if you have a monster and i don't he explained.

Now go and slaughter his dragon with your dark Celtic slash atk he commanded.

Not so fast "Chazz" said i activate my trap card "Negate attack" to stop your atk and end your battle phase.

Very well i'll end my turn with 2 cards face down he said.

My turn and now during my standby phase i can upgrade my dragon from Lv3 to lv4 so say hi to my armed dragon Lv 4 in attack mode.

Next i play monster reborn to summon my armed dragon Lv3 in atk mode, now i activate card of sanctity so we draw up to six cards he explained.

Perfect and since your warrior has 2800 do to your seal i play shrink to cut it's points to only 1400, now armed dragon Lv 4 atk his monster.

Hehehe not quite said "Bakura" i activate my quick-play spell card shadow binder.

This spell card stopped your monster and reduces its atk by 300 for it's star level since its a 4 star monster it loses 1200 atk making it 200 points weaker then my darkness warrior.

I end my turn with a face down said "Chazz".

My turn i'll draw and play cost down by discarding my (Zorc) to the grave to normal summon my second Celtic warrior of darkness in atk mode and since your shrink effect is gone my first monster returns to full power said "Bakura".

Now atk both his monsters he shouted.

Hold on mister i activate a trap card. The end of light and dark.

By paying half my life points i can special summon one light monster and one dark monster he said and if i have the right ones your atk is negated and your battle phase ends.

And i just so happen to have them i special summon my (Light end dragon and my dark end dragon) he said.

N-No he stopped my advance said "Bakura" and ended his turn.

My turn Chazz said, i activate my dragons special effects to upgrade my armed dragon Lv3 into another lv4 and my lv4 into a level 7 with 2800 atk points.

Now i use both my armed dragons special effects to banish and destroy one monster on the field so say goodbye to your warriors.

Hehehe thank you said "Bakura" because of that i can special summon ZORC IN ATK MODE he yelled by having 2 or more monsters wiped from my field.

And he gets the combined atk of all monsters on the field before his summoning raising his atk from 0 to 16,300 atk points and he is unaffected by spells, traps, or monster effects he said.

So that means i have to over power it said chazz as he played his earthshaker magic card to change his monsters to defense mode ending his turn.

It's a shame but your going to be joining Master "Sartorius" again said Bakura.

No not again i won't join that wretched Society of light ever again "Chazz" said.

Oh but you will and i'll make you with this ectoplasmer to sacrifice my Zorc and you take half his attack in damage he said.

But i thought Zorc was unaffected by spell cards "Chazz" said.

True but i guess i forgot to mention just my opponent's spell cards Bakura said making Chazz scared.

Now die Zorc and ectoplasmer atk him directly for 8150 life points of damage ending the duel.

I'm not done yet activate face down trap card Nutrient Z.

What's that asked Bakura?

If i am about to take more than 2000 life points in damage i can raise my life points by 4000 giving me 8000 life points before the atk.

As well as the spell card blue medicine for 800 extra life points.

No and I just got rid of my strongest monster said Bakura.

That's right now it's my turn i draw and with 650 life points i will not lose.

The fate of duel academy is on the line. Now i sacrifice light end dragon and dark end dragon to summon light and darkness dragon now atk Bakura directly and end this duel.

N-Noooooooooo, shouted Bakura as he lay unconscious after the devastating atk that brought him to 5200 life points.

(The announcer)

If Ryou Bakura does not get up in the next 60 seconds Chazz Princeton will win by default.

(60 seconds later)

Seeing as Bakura has not risen i have declared Chazz Princeton the winner of duel number 3 he said.

Final score

Chazz Princeton

650 life points

Ryou Bakura(season 0)

0 life points

(Announcer)

Now that the first 3 duels have gone by you all have a 45 minutes to do what you please, Eat, drink, and walk around and do what you wish. But when the 45 minutes are up the duels will continue he said.

Kaiba, said "Andre" i think we should walk around and go see everyone else.

What are you on about Kaiba said before he was elbowed.

I said we should walk around as i began getting pissed.

Oh ok but what about our other 2 teammates he said.

Marik and Yuri can take care of themselves i told him.

Very well let's go then as they walked away.

(With Marik and Yuri)

So Yuri can we win this asked " Marik"?

I'm not sure he said before "Alexandra" chimed in.

I think you should be less sure we can win then actually trying to win "Alexandra" said.

I guess you're right "Yuri" said to Alexandra.

Anyway we should get something to eat said "Marik" as he walked away and the other two followed him.

(With Yu/Devil and Ren/Joker)

Hey Crow i'm going to check out the other duelists said "Joker" and i'm taking Devil with me he said.

Very well but be quick we have 15 minutes before the duels resume "Crow" said.

Ok "Joker" said as he and Yu walked away.

(But they didn't get 5 feet without bumping into someone.)

Ow said the voice of Erica as she got up and dusted herself off.

Were so sorry are you ok asked "Joker" as he handed her a cloth to wipe off the remaining dust.

Oh thanks she said, and introduced herself as "Erica Scarlet" the space constellation duelist.

Well i'm Yu Narukami, and this is Ren amamiya, said "Devil" as he shook her hand.

Well Yu-san and Ren-kun i have to go i'm looking for my friends since I've been out cold since this whole thing started she said.

Alright take care they both said and waved her off.

She seemed nice said "Joker" as he had kept walking after "Devil".

(With Kaiba and Andre)

Have you finally caught on kaiba i asked as i quietly handed him some of the food from the table as we kept walking.

Yes we're being followed and i can't tell by who he said.

Kaiba on 3 we turn around and confront whoever is behind us agreed i said to him.

Agreed now 3, 2, 1, "Now" we both shouted and turned around to find some guy with a cane and a black haired girl with a bow on her head.

Hello gentleman i am Professor Ozpin, said the man holding a cup of coffee.

And this is a student of mine he said telling her to give an introduction.

Hello my name is "Blake Belladonna" and i'm a student at (Beacon Academy) as well as a member of team "RWBY" lead by our leader (Ruby) she said.

Well i'm "Andre Neromaki" The current title holder of (King of Game's) i told them as i pointed to kaiba.

And I'm "Seto Kaiba" the (CEO of Kaiba Corp) as well as the one who started this tournament, Kaiba said.

(Both members of team rwby were shocked)

Wait "Blake" said, Seto kaiba as in thee kaiba that made all these duel disks she said.

The very same kaiba said as he handed (Blake one of his cards that he had been waiting to give it away.)

Blake looked at the card and it looked like her as she squealed in joy.

Thank you she said as she clutched the card in her hand.

Your welcome kaiba said i had it given to me by the creator of duel monsters, but when he had given it to me he must of expected me to meet you today and give you this card he said.

Well well kaiba i didn't think you had a soft side for dark haired girls i said to him as he hit my shoulder.

Shut up it was fate i give her that card he told me.

So what card is it i asked "Blake" as she let me see the card.

And it read, ( Blake the Shadow feline Priestess of Light.)

I think it suits you blake i told her and she and her professor walked away in silence.

(Announcer)

All right duelists the intermission is over and now to announce the first duelist of match number 4 he said.

The first number on the randomizer is number 7 and now the next number is gonna be 34 he yelled out.

The forth duel is (Yang xiao long vs Rio)

Alright i finally get to duel said "Yang" as she hopped on stage.

She then stared at her opponent who had wavy hair like hers but (Indigo) colored who was also staring back.

Hello said"Rio" as she prepared her duel disk.

Hi'ya i'm Yang and i hope this duel ends in a giant bang she said, making Rio facepalm as the duel started.

Yang xiao long

8000 life points

Vs

Rio

8000 life points

Duel

I'll start this duel off said "Yang" as she played 3 cards face down and set her monster in defense mode ending her turn.

It's my turn "Rio" said as she summoned her temptress of the sea in atk mode. Said monster had 1600 atk points and 1800 defense points.

She then commanded her temptress to atk Yang's face down monster but was stopped by Yang's trap card.

Sorry Rio, i activate my trap card (Rage of the golden Maiden) she said as she explained the effect.

This trap card blinds one of my opponents monsters and since your monster can no longer see it's target, it will atk blindly she said.

Oh no said Rio!

Now let the light fade and let's see if you're monster is still on the atk for my monster "Yang" said.

(Narrator)

As the light faded "Rio" didn't know what happened until her own monster attacked her.

Ahh "Rio" screamed as she had been hurt by her own atk as she watched her life point meter drop 6400 life points.

I end my turn with a face down she said letting yang go.

I draw said "Yang" and flipped her (Golden maiden with eyes of red) into atk mode and then summoned her (Golden prince with eyes of red) also in atk mode and he had 1900 atk but got a 600 point bonus when there was another "Golden" monster on the field.

Now my prince with your destructive power of 2500 atk her temptress with your "Raging fists of fire" she commanded.

Not so fast "Rio" said as she activated her face down trap card (Aquatic reflect armor) and then explained it's effect.

This card does as the cards name implies and creates armor around my monster and then the strength of your monster is added to mine she said and then turned back your way destroying all your monsters she told yang.

But that would mean your monster has 4100 atk points for the turn "Yang" said.

And since your monster has only 2500 atk points and your maiden only has 1200 your in trouble "Rio" told her.

Now reflect her atk rio shouted and deal her 5500 life points of damage she said.

Nice try i activate my (Ember Cylinder) she said it works like the magic cylinder but only for atks directed at my golden monsters said "Yang."

Now the atk you just reversed my way is heading back to you "Sea girl" yang said to her.

She screamed even louder this time as the atk devastated her life points causing her to stumble back and fall on her behind.

Now i'll end my turn yang said.

Yang

8000 life points

Vs

Rio

900 life points

I draw "Rio" said as she played her last card because she drew nothing to save herself from yang.

The last card she played was card of sanctity she and yang both drew up to 6 cards and then activated her sea of the underworld to special summon her best card.

I summon my (Queen of thousand sea's) in atk mode and she had had 5000 atk and 4950 defense and i'm glad i drew a new hand because i activate megamorph to double her points to 10 thousand atk points.

N-No way she pulled off a miracle and summoned something even i can't counter said "Yang."

Now i activate her special ability she allows me to double her points again by giving up half my life points.

S-She h-has 20,000 atk points said "Yang".

Now atk her maiden with (Tsunami Avalanche of the underworld) destroying the rest of her life points.

Noooooo, "Yang" shouted as she got sent flying onto her back as she saw her life point meter go to 0.

Final score

Rio

450 life points

Vs

Yang Xiao Long

0 life points

Hey you ok "Rio" asked as she helped Yang to her feet.

That was a great duel, "Rio" said Yang as she went back to her team who were proud of her.

(Announcer)

This will be the last duel of the evening before tomorrow's duels so get ready for our final duel of the day as he pulled the level and rolled a 3 and an 8 as he announced the two duelists.

Our reigning champion and current King of games Andre Neromaki vs the best female duelist of duel academy Alexis Rhodes he said.

I never thought i'd be dueling you in the first round Alexis said "Andre."

Same here but don't go easy on me just because we're friends she said.

Oh i won't i have to save Serenity i told her.

Well if i win then i'll save her she said as Alexis readied her duel disk.

Not happening i told her as i took my place on the platform across from her.

Andre

8000 life points

Vs

Alexis

8000 life points

DUEL

I'll make the first move "Alexis" i told her, as i play my field spell in honor of my old friend (Toshiro) i play Temple of Hyorinmaru.

This field spell let's me special summon Hyorinmaru the frosted dragon of the north in atk mode at the cost of 2000 life points, next i normal summon a monster in defense mode ending my turn.

I draw said "Alexis" and placed 3 cards face down and play my blade skater in atk mode and then i activate my face down spell card (Ice Sword of Sealing) she said.

This spell can freeze any monster for 2 turns and i'm choosing that 4500 behemoth you summoned on your first turn she said.

Now i'll end my turn with my blade skater attacking your face down monster she said.

Nice try the monster you've just attacked is my big shield gardna who has a defense of 2600 i told her.

Damn it said "Alexis" as she lost 1200 life points ending her turn.

It's my move i said as i drew my card and switched my gardna to atk mode because of his effect.

Now i play bounce and bounce the effect of your ice sword to you Alexis i said to her.

Now i summon my summoned skull by getting rid of big shield gardna and i'll have summoned skull atk you directly with his lightning strike atk.

Not so fast "Alexis said i still have my monster on the field as she pointed to her blade skater.

I know but what you didn't see is that i activated a quick-play spell card called lightning striking thunder which can only be used on summoned skull.

This card let's him go through all your defense and strike you directly for 2500 points of damage for 1 turn.

Ahhh "Alexis screamed as she was shot full of electricity.

Now Hyorinmaru atk her blade skater with your frosted dragon breath causing her to lose 3100 more life points bringing her to 1200.

I told you Alexis we may be friends and rivals but i am the one who will save "Serenity" i said to her.

Current score

Andre

6000 life points

Vs

Alexis

1200 life points

You don't know how to deal with the (Society of light) Andre, we do let us defeat "Sartorius" she said.

No Alexis i can't i told her, as she made her move.

I draw she said, next i play my own arctic glacier field spell to special summon two glacier tokens.

Next i sacrifice them to summon my Blizzard Princess in attack mode then because of my field spell she gets 400 points bringing her to 3200 atk points.

And now i play my megamorph to double her points to 6400 she said.

Good move but your field spell has also raised my dragon to 4900 atk and you still can't move till next turn i told her.

That's what you think my princess is unaffected by my spell card as well as my opponents she said.

What! i shouted as her monster moved beyond the sealing sword.

Now atk his Hyorinmaru with shattering blizzard she said as her monster froze mine in a tundra of ice and snow before shattering it.

You may be at 4500 life points but my atk isn't finished she said.

What do you mean your only monster has attacked what else can you do i said to her.

This she said as she played her force atk magic card she had face down.

This forces 1 monster on both sides to atk if its still my battle phase she explained.

Oh hell i told myself, as i saw my summoned skull atk her Blizzard princess.

And i activate my final card battle fusion meaning my monster gains atk equal to your monsters atk points.

Giving my princess 2500 addition atk points bringing her to 8900 atk points.

And with only 4500 life points left i win she said as his monster was destroyed but he hadn't lost a single life point.

Sorry i'm not out of this yet Alexis, as team captain of team domino and as the current king of games i can't lose i said as i shouted i discard "Kuriboh" from my hand making my battle damage 0.

And now thanks to battle fusion your monster was destroyed and it's my turn.

I draw and play card of sanctity to let us both draw up to six cards.

Now for my end game i told her, first i play monster reborn to summon back Hyorinmaru, next i play my silent doom to summon back my summoned skull in defense mode and finally i play this premature burial to special summon my big shield gardna in atk at the cost of 800 life points.

Oh no i know what's coming next "Alexis" said.

Now i sacrifice all 3 to summon the almighty SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON in atk mode with an atk strength of 2000 more than enough to end this i said.

As she sighed "Alexis" looked at her doom square in the face and accepted defeat waiting for the dragon to strike her life points.

Slifer i command you to use your thunder force to end this duel i shouted and he attacked blowing Alexis away with a force so great she almost fell off the stage.

Final score

Andre

4100 life points

Vs

Alexis

0 life points

Alexis you ok i asked as i helped her up.

Ya she said as she went back to her team who congratulated her for doing an awesome job.

Ok now that i won my duel i'm one step closer to dueling that bastard (Dartz) i told myself as i went back to my teammates.

(Announcer)

Now that the first 5 duel have concluded you may all rest in your private rooms and tomorrow the tournament will continue and we will announce the 2 duelists for the 6th duel first thing in the morning at breakfast. Now i bid all you a good night he said.

And that's chapter 25

Next time: The ultimate duel monsters tournament part 2: The duels intensify another duelist lost to the light!


	26. A Heroes Fall and A Heroes Fury

Chapter 26

The Ultimate Duel monsters Tournament Part 2: The Preliminaries intensify and a Hero Lost to the Light.

(Narrator)

The Duels, even if only there had been five duels. For some it was just a tournament. But for others, it was sorrow and pain as one duelist mourns at the loss of his teammate and girlfriend. Now the duels continue. Who will taste victory and who will fall to the light?

(The Announcer)

"Alright Duelists time to wake up and get ready to duel as we will announce the first 2 combatants of day. Now the first duelist will be Number 4. Crow/Goro Akechi of team Persona. And his opponent will be Number 28. Satellites very own Jack Atlas of Team 5DS. This duel will commence in 20 minutes you may prepare now and talk amongst your teams before the duel!" he said.

(Team persona)

"Hey Crow," said Joker. "Do you think you can take this Jack Atlas guy?" he asked.

"I don't know Joker, but i'll use all the power of my Detective deck to win," he said.

" Give it your best shot," said Yosuke or Sage, as his friend Yu Narukami calls him."

"I'll do my best," he said as he went to wait on the dueling platform."

(Back with Team 5Ds)

"So Jack what do you think of your opponent on the Dueling platform?" asked Yusei the captain of the team.

"He doesn't look that tough," Jack had said to Yusei, as he didn't want to waste anymore time and went to the dueling platform as well.

(Announcer)

Now gentlemen are you ready? he asked.

"I am," said Crow.

"I am as well," said Jack.

Ok if you're both ready DUEL!

Goro Akechi/Crow

8000 life points

Vs

Jack Atlas

8000 life points

"I'll start us off," said Crow. He then played his Ace Detective man in attack mode.

His monster had five hundred attack points and two thousand defense points, and a nasty effect that Crow was saving for later.

He then played one card face down and ended his turn.

"It's my turn," said Jack as he drew his card.

"I summon my Red dragon soldier in attack mode, then i play one card face down and end my turn," he said.

Akechi saw that Jack hadn't made a move, even though his monster had eighteen hundred attack points.

"Ok my turn," said Crow as he drew his card and then smiled as he drew a card for a combo he needed.

"I activate my Detection Finder spell card," he said.

With this i can search my opponent's deck for one of their spell or trap cards if he or she has the card in their deck he explained.

"Now mister Atlas do you have a Polymerization card asked?"

"Lucky guess," said Jack as he tossed Crow the spell card.

"I now activate my Polymerization to fuse my Ace detective man and my Ace Detective Prince to fusion summon my Ace Detective King in attack mode."

"My king has three thousand six hundred attack points and three thousand three hundred and fifty defense points," he said to Jack as he moved to attack Jacks monster.

"Now before i attack i activate the effect of my Ace Detective man in the graveyard," he said.

"With his effect," said Crow he can banish one monster on the field and their attack points come out of the owners life points. And his effect activates the moment he leaves the field.

"Oh Damn," said Jack as he braced himself for the damage heading his way.

"Now that you lost your monster Ace Detective King attack Jack Atlas directly," he commanded.

"Not so fast i activate my face down Trap card Red Dragons Demolition," he shouted.

"With this card if i am attacked directly i take half the damage given," he said.

"It doesn't matter you will still receive twenty seven hundred life points of damage," he said angrily.

"I'd rather take twenty seven hundred life points in damage instead of the forty four hundred i would have received," he shot back at Crow.

"I end my turn," he said.

Crow

8000 life points

Vs

Jack Atlas

5300 life points

"Ok my turn i draw," said Jack as he played his Card of Sanctity to allow him and Crow to draw up to six cards.

"Now i activate my quick-play spell card red dragons consonance," he said as he explained the effect.

This card will let me special summon any red dragon monster in my deck at the cost of 2000 life points.

"W-What," said Crow.

"Now comforth Red dragon Archfiend Sigma in attack mode with an attack strength of four thousand five hundred," said Jack.

"Next i activate my Red dragon synchron spell card."

This card will let me special summon a synchro monster from my extra deck and ignore the summoning conditions.

"So i think i'll Synchro summon my Scarlet Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode and start my attack," said Jack atlas.

"Now Red dragon Sigma attack his Ace Detective king and Scarlet Red dragon archfiend attack him directly," Jack had Shouted!

"Oh this is gonna hurt," said Crow as he watched his monster and his life points being dropped by four thousand four hundred to being just thirty six hundred life points remaining.

(Back with Team Persona)

"Hey Skull/Ryuji do you think Crow can come back from all that asked Sage/Yosuke?"

"He's been in tougher situations then this Sage, i'm positive Crow will win this," said Ryuji as he went to get some food.

"Yu is your friend always so unsure about everything," asked Ren.

"Not always but he just wants to be sure Akechi/Crow can win that's all," he said to Ren/Joker.

(Over at Team Domino)

"So Kaiba do you see a challenge in either of them," asked Marik as he looked around at the Duel, and the other Duelists.

"No i don't think that Akechi guy is a threat but Jack atlas might give me a challenge," said Kaiba.

"Hey leader what do you think," asked Marik as he walked over and sat down with a drink in his hands.

"Marik at the moment Jack is the bigger threat then Akechi, but if he turns this around then i might say he's the bigger threat but as of now their Duel is none of my concern the only one i'm concentrating on is Dartz," said Andre.

"Andre i know you don't want to lose focus but getting worked up over it won't help when you do go head to head with Dartz," said Kaiba.

"I-I know that Kaiba, but i'm worried about Serenity ok," i said to him.

"Don't worry we'll get her back," said Kaiba as he offered his leader something to drink.

"Thanks Kaiba i really needed this," i told him.

"No problem but i think you should converse with the other teams that don't belong to the Gx team and warn them about the Society of Light," he told Andre.

"Good idea that way they can prepare if they have to fight Sartorius, Yako Tenma, or Director Goodwin," i said back to Kaiba.

"Then get to it we can't afford any more teams to fall to Sartorius," said kaiba as he began looking at the rest of the competition that was left even though none of them looked like they could beat me or his team leader on their worst days.

"Hey i said as i approached Team Rwby as i saw them face me."

"Oh your the guy who dueled that Alexis girl," said the girl with the long golden hair and two bracelets on her arms.

"Yes that would be me my name is Andre Neromaki i am the current King of Games i told them."

The youngest member of Team Rwby Ruby rose beamed at this because it felt like being in the presence of royalty to her as she bounced all around Andre but her team was skeptical at his title.

"Oh please said the girl with the elegant white hair and rapier on her side."

"You don't look like no king I've ever heard of and what does the title King of Games mean she asked"?

"Hehe i chuckled it means i beat the former king of games and am the new king of games that's all i'm not royalty or anything i told them."

I then explained to the girl who had introduced herself as weiss schnee that whoever can beat me is considered the new king or queen of games depending on how they title themselves.

"So if i get this right if i beat you i'm the new queen of games Weiss asked"?

"Yep but to get to me you have to be matched up with me in the second round or meet me in the finals," i told her.

"But enough of that i came to warn you and your team about Team Soul because i don't want to let what happened to my girlfriend happen to you girls," i said to them.

"Warn us from what we can take them," said the blond haired girl who was Ruby's big sister Yang xiao long.

"No do not underestimate them if any of you lose a duel to the Society of light you will be brainwashed it doesn't matter how strong you are," i told them.

"Also miss Xiao long your out of the tournament anyway since you lost to Rio it's just miss Blake belladonna, miss Ruby rose, and your Professor left since Weiss Schnee has already moved on to round 2," i told them.

I then explained that no one will cause a disturbance if you lose a member to the bad guys because you would be disqualified for attacking another contestant.

"What!" Yang shouted as she grabbed me by my collar and was ready to hit me after i finished explaining.

"Put me down i asked," as i then slapped her hand off of me.

Look that's how it is if you really don't want to get brainwashed then submit a disqualification form to kaiba and you can leave and go back to your academy or you tough it out pray you don't fight the rest of the society of light and go on the rest of your day with smiles on your faces i told them.

"Ruby you're the leader of our team i want you to make the decision," said professor Ozpin.

"I-I don't want any of us to fall victim to this brainwashing but i don't want to run away either," she said.

"So i have decided to not run and we will stay in this tournament and do our best even if we fall to the light we will be saved," she said.

"Very well said miss Rose i will meet you in round 2 in honor if u make it as well," i told her.

Now that I've explained to you everything im going to warn the other teams, enjoy the rest of the tournament i said as i walked away.

(With Team Satellite)

"Hey Yusei i shouted as he turned to see me running to his group."

"Oh hey Andre what's up he asked," as i showed up with a drink in my hand.

"I came to warn you about dueling any of the remaining duelists of the Society of light," i said to him.

"I appreciate that your worried about us but if we win all our duels i think we will be ok," said Yusei as he looked back at Jack and Akechi's duel.

"No Yusei you have no idea," what happens if Akiza ends up dueling Director Goodwin or Sartorius and loses are you really gonna sit here and tell me everything will be ok i said to him.

"Watch your mouth Neromaki," he said to me.

"You think i don't know what will happen i saw what happened to your girlfriend and i know the consequences," he shouted.

I then flinched at Yusei's outburst but held my ground.

"Yusei i know you think your team has the best chances of winning but your not invincible ok man you needed this warning ok don't forget that alright we may be friends but i will not tolerate this if my friends get hurt because of your or anyone else's actions you got that Fudo," i told him.

He sighed and gave Andre a thumbs up telling Andre he would have the situation under control.

I then chuckled the returned Yusei's thumbs up with an even bigger thumbs up and a smile and wished his team good luck in the tournament and moved on.

(Back to the Duel)

Akechi/Crow

3600 life points

Vs

Jack Atlas

5300 life points

"It's my turn Jack i draw and play monster reborn to summon my Ace Detective King in attack mode then i play my polymerization to fuse my king with the darkest creature in my deck Detective Ace Dweller to fusion summon Loki the King of deception in attack mode," he shouted.

My new monster has one of the nastiest effects in duel monsters being by paying three thousand life points i can steal all my opponents monsters and have them work for me and when they attack they will think you are me mister atlas he explained.

"Now Loki use your power to have Jacks monsters attack him directly with your deception night shroud mist," said Crow.

Then jacks monsters suddenly turned around and looked at him with anger and then attacked without mercy ending Jack's reign at moving forward in the tournament.

Akechi/Crow

600 life points

Vs

Jack atlas

0 life points

Akechi had walked up to Jack and helped him up as they both shook hands and went back to their respective teams.

"Way to go Crow," shouted Ryuji/Skull as he high fived his teammate.

"Well it was easy to figure out his strategy then it was a cake walk to defeat him but i was worried for a second," he said.

"Well i'm just glad to see you move on to round 2," said his team leader Ren Amamiya.

(Announcer)

Ok Duelists the time has come for the next Duel will numbers 20 and 24 please make your way to the dueling platform he shouted.

"I guess that's me girls wish me luck," said Professor Ozpin/Oscar as he made his way forward to the dueling arena.

You got this the rest of Team Rwby said as they watched their headmaster go.

"Yako i want you to destroy this Ozpin man with no mercy, use the full power of your Wicked God Cards do you understand," said Sartorius.

"Yes master Sartorius," said the angry Yako Tenma as he made his way to the arena.

(Announcer)

Alright gentlemen are you ready to Duel and show the crowd whose going to win he shouted.

"I'm ready," said Professor Ozpin/Oscar.

"Whatever let's just do this," said Yako Tenma.

(Announcer)

Ok then on my mark 3,2,1, DUEL he shouted.

Ozpin/Oscar

8000 life points

Vs

Yako Tenma

8000 life points

"I'll start us off with my field spell the Emerald City," he said.

With this field spell in play all Maiden and Fairy type monsters i control can't be targeted by my opponents Trap or Spell cards he explained.

"Next i activate the continuous spell card Maiden of four seasons," shouted Ozpin.

Once per-turn i can pay one thousand life points to special summon one of the seasonal Maidens from my deck or my hand Ozpin stated.

"Now i pay one thousand life points to special summon Diana Frosty Maiden of Winter in attack mode with a cold chilling strength of three thousand five hundred and a icy defense of two thousand," next i play one card face down and end my turn.

"Very well it's my turn i draw and activate the field spell The Seal of The White Orichalcos, next i summon double coston in attack mode and end my turn with one card face down," said Yako Tenma.

"My turn i draw and activate the effect of my continuous spell card Maiden of four seasons," said Ozpin.

Now i pay one thousand life points to summon Raven the Dark Angel of Spring in attack mode he explained that Raven on being summoned could special summon another of the maidens from his deck.

"Now i special summon from my deck Amber Angel of the Moonlight Fall in attack mode and now for my attack," he said.

"Now Amber the fall maiden attack his double coston with your maiden storm destroying it with your attack strength of two thousand eight hundred attack points," he commanded.

"Not so fast Professor Ozpin i activate the quick-play spell card Wicked Barrier," he shouted.

Now what this card does is it protects all dark and or wicked monsters i control for two turns which means that your other two monsters can't get my double coston for now he said.

"Fine i'll end my turn by activating the spell card Maidens fury," said Ozpin.

With this card out if any of my maidens are destroyed by battle their attack points are transferred to me for life points and encase you didn't know or remember Amber has two thousand eight hundred attack points, Diana has three thousand five hundred attack points, and Raven has three thousand attack points so i'll leave it to you to figure out the math mister tenma Ozpin said to him.

"I'll end my turn with that," he said.

"My turn i draw and play card of sanctity now we each draw until we hold six," said Yako tenma.

"Then i activate the spell card Fiend Sanctuary to special summon a metal fiend token," he laughed.

"Now i sacrifice my double coston and my metal fiend token to summon the Wicked Dreadroot in attack mode," as he explained what the dreadroot did.

My monster cuts the attack of all other monsters in half including my own but himself so now all your monsters are doomed as he commanded his dreadroot to attack the fall maiden Amber with its dread fist attack.

"I was waiting for this," said Ozpin, i activate the quick play spell card Maiden fusion.

This card act's almost like battle fusion except my maiden gets the combined attack of her allies not the opponent's monster.

Now my maiden has the attack of four thousand six hundred and fifty attack points which is more than enough to defeat your Wicked Dreadroot Yako Tenma said Ozpin.

"Well if you don't remember my dreadroot gets an additional five hundred attack points because of the orichalcos," he said.

"That means i'll only lose two hundred and fifty life points," he then chuckled at the chip damage he received.

(Current Score)

Ozpin/Oscar

6000 life points

Vs

Yako Tenma

7750 life points

"My turns not over yet i activate silent doom to resurrect the Wicked Dreadroot in defense mode," then i play one card face down and end my turn.

Damn him all my monsters lost their original attack twice now i need to stop him Ozpin told himself.

"My turn i draw and i activate the effect of my maiden of four seasons."

Now i pay another one thousand life points to summon the final maiden Sienna khan Queen of the Midnight Summer in attack mode.

"Finally i activate the spell card Maiden Ritual of the four kingdoms," said Professor Ozpin.

This spell card fuses all four maidens together to create the most powerful card i possess i fuse all four maidens to create Akasha Queen of a higher plain with an attack strength of ten thousand and a defense of four thousand five hundred.

"She is also unaffected by any monster, spell, or trap cards," i told him.

"Now Akasha Queen of higher plain attack his wicked dreadroot with your Four season Tidal Hurricane attack," he commanded.

"Perfect you've fallen into my trap Ozpin," said Yako tenma.

"I activate the quick play spell card Wicked substitute," he said.

This card gives me the ability to switch my wicked dreadroot for any of the other wicked god cards in my hand or deck, now i summon the Wicked Avatar who is always one attack point higher than the highest monster and that's your Akasha he said destroying it because he had ten thousand and one attack points.

"Oh no i have nothing to defend myself," said Ozpin as he stared at the avatar.

"It's my move Ozpin and since you have only four thousand nine hundred and ninety nine life points left i'll just end this," he said.

"I draw and play monster reborn to summon back your Akasha in attack mode and now both my monsters have attacks above ten thousand thanks to the seal of the white orichalcos," as he laughed and said goodbye and attacked Ozpin directly with his avatar and Akasha ending the duel.

(Final score)

Ozpin/Oscar

0 life points

Vs

Yako tenma

7750 life points

"Now rise Professor Ozpin and tell me who do you serve now and forever as a member of the Society of Light," said Yako tenma.

Ozpin replied with only two words as he stood up from his loss.

"Lord Sartorius," said Ozpin.

"Good now let's go say goodbye to your former team," he then chuckled and walked away.

"Girls I've seen the light and now that i'm apart of it tell that slave driving bitch Glenda she can run beacon," as he chuckled and went to catch up with his new subordinate Yako tenma.

"Girls i promise to save your headmaster from the light," as i walked up to them.

"I can't believe i'm saying this but we should have accepted your warning with a more serious attitude," said Yang Xiao Long.

It's ok girls you still have me,Marik,Kaiba, and Yuri to back you girls up as i explained as i walked over to Team Rwby's leader who was looking down.

"What's wrong miss Ruby rose are you seriously blaming yourself for this happening to your headmaster," i asked her.

"No i'm not blaming myself this will only give us the motivation to stay on task to defeat the society of light and save Professor Ozpin," she said to him and the rest of her team.

"Alright that's the spirit but i want you girls to stay at our booth encase Sartorius tries something because he gets in your head and you try to challenge him recklessly and you'll end up joining him because you can't focus on your duel," i told them.

(Announcer)

Well after that amazing duel we move on to the third duel of today and our Duelists are numbers 11 and 18 will Duel Academy's Zane Truesdale and the innocent Nue of Team Sinner please make your way to the dueling platform he shouted.

"Well guys its my turn," said Zane as he began walking until Jaden stopped him.

"Zane you better get your game on out there ok man," said Jaden as he patted Zane's back.

"Yeah i got it Jaden," he said.

"Nue you better win or i'll kill you," Jane said as she was the leader of the team.

"Understood sister i'll crush this Zane for all of you," she said as she continued walking to the platform.

"You should quit now while you're ahead miss nue," said Zane as he readied up to start the duel.

"And you need to S-Shut up," she said as she began to stutter with a tsundere like blush on her face.

(Nue's Inner Thoughts)

Wow he's so cool i hope he doesn't have a girlfriend i'd like to keep him all to myself as she was getting all red in the face.

"Hey what are getting all flustered for," he said to her.

"N-Nothing let's just duel," she said while stuttering again.

Zane Truesdale

8000 life points

Vs

Nue the Sinner

8000 life points

DUEL!

"This is your unlucky day miss because i play the spell cards Overload fusion by banishing the Cyber dragons from my deck or graveyard i fusion summon my Cyber end dragon," in attack mode Zane said to her.

And next i activate the spell card Machine duplication, with this card i can duplicate one machine monster on my field so i special summon a second Cyber end dragon ending my turn.

"I don't believe it on his first turn he summoned two powerful machines with four thousand attack points," she said out loud.

"You can still quit nue no one will judge you if you forfeit the duel," he told her.

"S-Shut the hell up she screamed and drew her card," that being her Medical drago.

"I summon medical drago in attack mode then i activate the spell card Fairy Queen's Ritual by banishing 3 fairies from my deck i ritual summon Mercedes Queen of the fairies in attack mode," she said.

"Your monster only has one hundred attack and defense it's no threat," said Zane.

That's where you're wrong Zane i move to attack your Cyber end dragon with Mercedes Queen of the fairies but first i play the quick-play spell card Fairy revolution which brings back all fairy monsters that were banished this turn and by doing so they all get one thousand attack and defense for every even amount of fairies on the field do to Mercedes special ability.

"What! your joking," Zane shouted.

"Nope now i return to the field Ultier the fairy princess, Evergreen the fairy girl, and Wendy the sky dragon fairy in attack mode and their attacks are all three thousand each so this being and even number they all get four thousand additional attack and defense points," said Nue.

"So here our my monsters attack points," she said.

Ultier had originally three thousand attack points and two thousand defense points she said and now her attack and defense go to seven thousand and six thousand.

Evergreen had originally three thousand attack points and fifteen hundred defense points and now she has seven thousand attack points and five thousand five hundred defense points.

Wendy the sky dragon fairy had originally had three thousand attack and two thousand five defense and now she has seven thousand attack and six thousand five hundred defense points.

Now finally Mercedes has one hundred attack and one hundred defense points but on my next turn she will return to her original three thousand five hundred and ten but with an even amount of fairy monsters on the field she will jump to seven thousand five hundred and ten attack points and six thousand nine hundred and ninety nine defense points.

"This is insane shouted Zane," as he looked at her four behemoth like monsters.

"Now since Mercedes the Queen of fairies can't die in battle i'll attack your cyber end dragon granted i'll lose three thousand nine hundred life points but it will be all the sweeter," she said.

"Now Wendy the sky dragon fairy attack his cyber end dragon with your sky dragon roar attack," she shouted.

Not so fast i activate battle fusion to increase the attack of my monster by the exact attack of your monster said Zane bringing his dragon to eleven thousand even.

"Now counter attack cyber end dragon and dent her life points," he shouted.

"Hehehe she chuckled, not so fast i also activate battle fusion to make my sky dragon fairy gain your monsters eleven thousand attack points to make her eighteen thousand attack points," she laughed at him until she heard a chuckle.

"What's so funny your about to lose," she said.

This is why i activate the quick-play spell card forceful activation, this card lets me activate any spell or trap card as if they were also a quick-play effect so i activate final fusion this trap card makes both players receive damage equal to the combined attack points of both attacking monsters he explained.

"W-What! your willing to give up the tournament just to beat me here and now," she said.

"Exactly now this match ends in a draw and knocks us both out of the tournament," he said as the explosion sent them both flying and their life points to drop to zero.

(Announcer)

Wow in a quick turn of events we have our first double elimination and it was a bang as Zane Truesdale has committed a double backlash that takes him and Nue out of the game.

"Hold it said the voice of Nue," as she walked out of the smoke with no damage done to her.

"I don't believe it how is this possible," as he was shocked that he lost and she still had four thousand one hundred life points remaining.

"I win she said," by revealing that she had discarded her fairyboh to the graveyard to take no damage for the rest of the turn.

Final score

Zane Truesdale

0 life points

Vs

Nue the Sinner

4100 life points

(Narrators)

As Nue and her team celebrated nue's victory and Zane went back to his team not feeling as bad as he thought when he lost but then was approached by Nue.

"Hey that was an excellent duel Zane," she said as she shook his hand.

"Indeed i didn't think there was anyone besides Jaden or Andre that could have stopped my machine monsters," he said.

"Well i guess i'm the third she giggled and ask Zane a question.

"Hey after this tournament no matter who wins do you want to get something to eat? she asked.

"I-I'm not sure i've never been asked out before but what the heck i'll take you up on your offer since you beat me," he said.

Yay she giggled and hugged Zane and walked back to her team.

(Announcer)

May i have your attention please will duelists number 2 and 35 please enter the arena he shouted.

"Well i'm up wish me luck and i'll get us back on the board," said Jaden.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jaden Yuki," said his opponent.

"S-Sartorius i didn't think i'd meet you in the first round," said jaden.

"Fate is always cruel Jaden Yuki as will be our duel," where you will fall to the light.

"As if i'd fall prey to your Society of Light Sartorius," said Jaden.

"Hehehe we'll see boy," said Sartorius as he readied his duel disk.

"Ya you better get your game on Sartorius," said Jaden also readied his duel disk.

Jaden Yuki

8000 life points

Vs

Sartorius

8000 life points

DUEL!

"I'll make the first move and summon my Elemental hero clayman in defense mode next i play polymerization to fuse him and Elemental hero Sparkman to make the Elemental hero Thunder Giant in attack mode," Jaden told Sartorius.

"And i'll end my turn with a face down," said Jaden.

"Not a bad move Jaden but not good enough i draw and activate the Seal of the White Orichalcos now your freedom is on the line jaden," said Sartorius.

"Next i play polymerization to fuse my Arcana force 38 The Dreamer and Arcana force 68 the Walker to fusion summon Arcana force 106 The dream walker in attack mode," said Sartorius.

Now to explain his effects depending on what side he faces if it's facing upward then i can control one of your monsters for the rest of the duel but if it's upside down you will control 106 for the rest of the duel.

And as a bonus 106 has two thousand six hundred attack points so this is a very important choice jaden.

"Dang it i guess i have no choice fine i'll play your game Sartorius," said Jaden.

"Now jaden my card will spin and you tell it to stop and then we will go from there," said Sartorius.

As the card began spinning and after it got fast enough Jaden yelled out stop but the card ended up being right side up and as such Sartorius took Jaden's thunder giant to his side of the field.

"Now i have two monsters jaden and you don't so i'll attack and since i have the Seal of the white Orichalcos both my monsters get a five hundred attack point increase," said Sartorius.

"Now Elemental hero thunder giant with your now two thousand nine hundred attack points attack Jaden directly to bring him to five thousand one hundred."

"Next Arcana force 106 The Dream walker attack jaden directly with your three thousand one hundred attack points bringing him to nineteen hundred life points left," commanded Sartorius.

Ahhhh Jaden screamed as his back hit the platform hard but began to get up for his turn.

"I-I will not fall Sartorius it's my move i draw and play skyscraper and play cost down and finally monster reborn.

First i special summon from my grave Elemental hero clayman but i sacrifice him to play elemental hero Bladedge in attack mode.

"Now elemental hero Bladedge attack his thunder giant and because of skyscraper he gets one thousand attack points," said jaden.

Current score

Jaden Yuki

1900 life points

Vs

Sartorius

7300 life points

"Very good jaden you scratched my life points but now this is where you fall," he said to jaden.

"First i play card of sanctity so we both draw up to six cards, then i play Arcana force 2 the world in attack mode," said Sartorius.

Now i play monster reborn to special summon back elemental hero thunder giant in defense mode.

"Now i build the overlay network by using elemental hero thunder giant and Arcana force 106 to xyz summon Diablo king of the Arcana in attack mode," Sartorius shouted.

"N-No way! that thing has six thousand attack points and because of the Orichalcos it's now at six thousand five hundred," jaden said to himself.

"Now Diablo king of the Arcana attack Jaden's Elemental bladedge with your arcana cannon and end this duel," he shouted.

"N-Not so fast i activate the effect of elemental kuriboh from my hand i take no battle damage for the rest of the turn," said jaden.

"Clever but i play one card face down and end my turn," said Sartorius.

"It's my turn i draw and summon winged kuriboh in attack mode, next i activate Transcend wings to turn kuriboh into a level ten monster," said jaden.

Now to do this i have to remove 3 monsters from my hand and i choose elemental hero neos, elemental hero terra firma the earth, and Neo spacian Aqua dolphin to give winged kuriboh level ten six thousand eight hundred attack points.

"Now use your special ability to self destruct and destroy Sartorius's monster causing Sartorius to take damage equal to his monsters attack points," said jaden.

"Damn you boy i didn't think you would get rid of Diablo that easily," said Sartorius.

"Oh i'm not done i discard Neo spacian air hummingbird to gain life points by three hundred for every card in your hand Sartorius," said jaden.

Now since you have four cards i get twelve hundred life points back bringing me to three thousand one hundred life.

"I then end my turn with a face down," jaden said.

"You think you've won just because you knocked me down to thirteen hundred life points but i'm about to destroy you," shouted Sartorius.

"I draw and play premature burial and pay eight hundred life points to revive Diablo king of the Arcana who has six thousand five hundred attack points because of the seal of the white orichalcos," Sartorius said as he chuckled.

Next i activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card.

"Now Diablo attack jaden directly and end this duel with your arcana cannon blowing him away," as Sartorius chuckled at his victory.

"Hehehe Jaden chuckled, i might fall here but my friends will defeat you Sartorius so do your worst," he said.

"Fine now fall and join the light," he shouted as Diablo's attack enveloped jaden making him fall to his knees.

(Narrator)

As his friends saw him fall Team Gx was shocked and horrified that their leader fell especially Alexis who had been in the same situation that her current unconscious team leader/boyfriend joining the light.

"Now rise jaden and accept the light," he commanded.

"Yes lord Sartorius," jaden said as he got up and walked with Sartorius to the society of lights table.

Final score

Jaden Yuki

0 life points

Vs

Sartorius

500 life points

As they walked by Chazz got in Sartorius's face and looked pissed off to the point he was about to hit Sartorius but seeing this Andre stepped in and stopped Chazz.

"Chazz stop it's not worth it ok we will save jaden and the others," i said to him.

"Get out of my way i'll kill him," Chazz shouted.

"Calm down Chazz please if you strike Sartorius not only will you get your team disqualified from the tournament you won't be able to get jaden back," i said to him.

"Damn it fine i'll beat Sartorius officially and get back our team leader," he said as he went back to his group.

"I then turned around to face Sartorius, mark my words you bastard i will save Jaden and Serenity and Professor Ozpin and also mark my words on the fact of that i will destroy you and if not me then anyone of the remaining participants will stop you," i said to him.

"I'd like to see you try to destroy me in fact i'd like to see anyone in this aircraft try to defeat me," he barked back.

"Well we'll see you society of light freak show," i shot back at him.

(Narrator)

With nine duels down and plenty more to come and now that multiple shots have been fired will Sartorius win and rebuild the society of light or will our heroes come out on top.

The day was almost already over and there was one more duel to be had who will go at it next and who will fall and who will claim victory as the tenth victor of the first round or who will start the next duel of the third day but for now let's move on to the final duel of the day.

(Announcer)

Now will the final two Duelists being numbers 13 and 29 please come to the dueling platform.

"Marik don't hurt Luna but don't go easy on her do you understand also do not use the winged dragon of ra on her ok," i said to him.

"I understand besides i don't want our enemy to notice i have my old god card back," marik had told his team leader.

"Luna be very careful of this marik character he could be very dangerous," said Yusei.

"I understand Yusei," said Luna.

(Announcer)

Alright you two are you ready to duel he asked?

"I'm ready and waiting to duel," said Marik.

"I am ready as well," said Luna.

(Announcer)

Alright then if you're ready you may begin he shouted as the two duelists were about to go at it and represent their teams.

Marik Ishtar

8000 life points

Vs

Luna

8000 life points

DUEL!

"I'll start this duel off with pot of greed," said Marik.

This card allows me to draw two cards he said as he drew them.

"Then i play Juragedo in attack mode then i play card destruction to destroy our hands then we draw the same amount," he said.

"And finally i play monster reborn to summon Drillago from my grave in attack mode," i then end my turn Marik said.

"It's my turn, i draw and play my ancient fairy fighter in attack mode and then i set one card face down," she said.

"Now i'll attack your juragedo who only has seventeen hundred attack points," she said as she commanded her monster to attack.

Not so fast when juragedo leaves the field one monster on my side of the field gets one thousand attack points.

Next i activate the trap card rope of life by discarding my hand to the grave juragedo comes back eight hundred points stronger Marik explained.

"I end my turn," Luna said.

"Now i draw and then summon Gil Garth in attack mode now juragedo being three hundred points stronger than your ancient fairy fighter it will be destroyed but first i activate the effect of Drillago on my field.

If you have a monster over sixteen hundred i can attack you directly so go Drillago attack Luna directly with your hell drill attack causing her to lose two thousand six hundred life points.

Next juragedo attack and destroy her fighter for three hundred points of damage and finally Gil Garth attack her directly for eighteen hundred more life points of damage.

"I then end my turn with that," said Marik.

Current score

Marik ishtar

7500 life points

Vs

Luna

3200 life points

"It's my move," Luna said as she drew her card and then activated her fairy summoner trap card by paying half her life points.

This trap card lets me summon every monster in my hand with equal to or less than the life points i paid.

So i special summon my ancient fairy soldier, my ancient fairy prince, and my ancient fairy knight who all have sixteen hundred attack points.

But i'm not done i tune my level four ancient fairy prince and my level three ancient fairy fighter to synchro summon my level seven ancient fairy General in attack mode and now to use his special ability she said.

Upon his summoning all my opponent's monsters attacks go to zero and they can't change their battle position.

"Now Ancient Fairy General attack and destroy his Gil Garth and reduce his life points by four thousand eight hundred," she commanded as her monster attacked.

"And now i pay eight hundred life points to attack again because of my general's other effect," she laughed.

"Not so fast your effect went off but you won't be attacking i activate the quick-play spell card Shackles of the underworld," he shouted.

Now if my monster were to be attacked which it was this card equips itself to the attacking monster and deals the owner five hundred life points of damage and the monster can't attack.

"Damn it fine i end my turn with a face down card," she said.

Current score

Marik ishtar

2700 life points

Vs

Luna

300 life points

"Now i draw and tribute both your monsters to summon lava golem to your side of the field and then i end my turn," said Marik.

"Hey what's the big idea giving me your monster," she asked?

"This is why when it's your standby phase after drawing your card do to lava golems effect you take one thousand life points of damage," Marik told her.

Oh no Luna shouted as she drew her card and received one thousand life points of damage ending the duel.

Final score

Marik ishtar

2700 life points

Vs

Luna

0 life points

(Announcer)

And there you have it as the final duel of the day our winner is marik ishtar, and now we will announce the combatants for tomorrow the first one is number 14 Yosuke Hanamura and his opponent will be number 5 Yuri Daveed now i bid you all a good night he said.

(Back with Team Domino)

"Excellent work Marik now if we can just keep winning we can get our friends back," i said to him.

"Well i tried to take it easy on her but when she thought of attacking again she got a little too greedy," he said back.

"Hey i'm glad your teammate won but are you sure we can keep winning," said Blake Belladonna as she looked up from her book.

"Ya i do i also believe that you girls can keep winning too," i said to them.

"Well that's good you believe so much but we should still be careful," said Weiss Schnee as she chimed in.

"Well you will be up for our team Yuri knock this Yosuke Hanamura out of the game," i said to him.

"I'll do my best for the team and for both Alexandra and Erica," he said.

"Speaking of Erica where is she," said Seto Kaiba.

"I think i saw her walking around but i could be wrong," I said to Kaiba.

(Over at Team Persona)

"So Yosuke you up for this tomorrow," said Yu as he was eating some Takoyaki Soba Noodles and drinking some tea.

"Well if this was related to the midnight channel i might have been all raring to go but this is a tournament and i'm not sure if my ninja deck will help me win," he said.

"Yosuke we've defeated a lot of messed up things but if you doubt yourself now what will happen when we go home you won't be able to help us fight the shadows/demons," i said to him.

"Alright i'll do my best for Team persona and with my persona Jiraiya i can't lose," he shouted.

(Narrator)

After all the duels had been done for the day some people went back to their rooms others stayed and to eat and drink and others were planning for tomorrow and for one Duelist it was serious as he had made his way over to the society of lights personal table that all teams had.

"Sartorius i want to speak with Serenity Wheeler," i said to him.

"Ah if it isn't Andre Neromaki why should i allow you to see her you might break my control over her," he said.

"Just do it i want to say my piece and then i'll leave got it," i told him.

"Very well i'll allow it but you only get three minutes with her or she might remember who you were to her," he said and then clapped his hands twice and she appeared guided by Dartz.

"Serenity it's good to see you are these guys treating you ok," i asked her as she looked at me with anger.

"Of course you stupid child she shouted at me, lord Sartorius would never harm any of his followers," she said.

"I see well i promise to save you even if you don't want me to at the moment," i said to her.

"Hehe hahahaha i don't want to be saved i love it with the society of light and even if i wanted you back your going to have to join us," she said.

"Well that's not happening i or any of the other participants will stop Sartorius before we'd ever join him," i told her.

"Then i hope lord Sartorius destroys you and when he does i never want to see your soon to be former king of games ass ever again," as she laughed and walked away.

"Serenity i said," as she walked away i turned to Sartorius with as much anger on my face as i could muster.

"You will pay you son of a bitch i'll make certain of that," i said to him and walked back to my team.

"Where did you go off to leader," said Yuri as he had looked at Andre only to find that his leader was beyond pissed.

"Nowhere Yuri but you should prepare for tomorrow's duel and don't always go with your same combo or Yosuke might destroy your black tyranno or your ultimate tyranno," i said as he got upset with me.

"How dare you tell me what to play or what not to play you may be team leader but you are not my boss," he shot back.

"Excuse me mister king but your not in your world anymore so get off your high horse and just prepare for your duel," i shot back at him.

"You bastard i almost wanted to forget because i thought i'd never make it back and you have to remind me of home that's it i quit i won't be apart of your team or your friend anymore," he yelled back.

"Yuri you can't do that if you walk away from this we'll be disqualified and if that happens Sartorius wins we're all screwed," i yelled back at him.

"Look i'm sorry for telling you how to prepare for tomorrow ok, i paid Sartorius a visit and i talked with serenity and he had her trash talk me and it pissed me off i thought i could get through to her and well she wants Sartorius to destroy me," i told him.

"Alright i accept your apology and i guess i kind of overreacted i'm just not used to being told what to do," he said.

"I understand i hate being told what to do as well but because i'm the leader that's my job as well as believing in my team and i do believe you will win tomorrow now how about before we head back we work on tomorrow's game plan ok," i said to him as i patted his shoulder.

"Ya and i guess it was a fight over something stupid huh," he chuckled as he walked by Andre to the guest rooms.

(Narrator)

The night grew and everyone turned in for the the night except for a few individuals that couldn't sleep but as everyone slept Sartorius and the remaining members of his team in the tournament plotted their next move until they got a visiter, who is it well let's find out.

(Team Society of LIghts Guest room)

"Sartorius i have a bad feeling because if Director Goodwin loses we're the only ones left of our team to be in the tournament we need to come up with a back up plan," said Yako Tenma.

"Don't worry Yako i have everything under control," said Sartorius as he looked over and saw Jaden and Serenity laughing about something.

"What's so funny you two?," asked Sartorius.

"Oh nothing sir Serenity was just telling me about her ex boyfriend's poor attempt at talking her out of your control," said Jaden.

Well then let's continue talking about the plan then but before he could finish what he was saying someone had knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Yang Xiao Long who was standing there in her battle outfit with her duel disk and deck like she wanted to go a few rounds.

"Ah miss Xiao Long what do i owe the pleasure of getting a late night visit," said Sartorius.

"Cut the crap you bastard i want our headmaster back," she shouted.

"Oh and what do i get if i do give him back are you willing to trade your freedom for his," he asked.

"Not on your life i'll just beat the tar out of you if you don't comply," she said.

"Well i would be scared if it weren't for Andre's rule about attacking other duelists," he said with a evil smirk on his face.

Yang began thinking back to when Andre had told her that.

(Flashback)

Andre explained that no one will cause a disturbance if you lose a member to the bad guys because you would be disqualified for attacking another contestant.

"What!" Yang shouted as she grabbed me by my collar and was ready to hit me after i finished explaining.

"I then slapped her hand away and explained the only way to save yourself was to submit a disqualification form to kaiba," and then left.

(Flashback Over)

"Curse you she yelled at him because he had been right in the fact of that she couldn't touch him," and beat him to a pulp to get their headmaster back.

"How about a duel," said Sartorius as he looked at her with a malicious grin.

"Fine and if i win you will free everyone under your control," she said.

"Very well but if i win you will join the rest of my followers," he said as he laughed at her in a crazed tone.

Yang Xiao Long

8000 life points

Vs

Sartorius

8000 life points

DUEL!

"I'll make the first move freak, i summon my Burning fighter in attack mode and i can play even if he's a five star monster by discarding one card from my hand," she said.

"Next i activate the field spell Burning City to give all my fire and warrior monsters eight hundred additional attack points," she said.

So with my fighter being both a fire and a warrior he gets twice the extra attack points bringing him from eighteen hundred to three thousand four hundred attack points.

"And finally i play one card face down and end my turn," she said.

"Not a bad move girl but you already played right into my hands challenging me to a duel after hours," he told her.

"I draw and i'll start with this, i play my Arcana force 22 The Crippler," he said.

Now he will spin and if he should land right side up you will lose half your life points but if he lands upside down not only is he destroyed but i lose half my life points he explained.

Yang had seen how this got jaden and was trying to carefully stop Sartorius's card and land it upside down and when she yelled stop she got it to stop upside down but Sartorius activated a quick-play spell card called arcana's fortune which let him respin his monster.

"Damn i thought i had it but i guess i'll just stop it on upside down again," she said.

Stop she shouted once more and this time it landed right side up and she lost half her life points.

"I then end my turn with a face down," he said.

"It's my turn i summon my Burning prince in attack mode and then i play polymerization to fuse my fighter and my prince to become the Burning General in attack mode," she shouted.

And thanks to my field spell he gets eight hundred additional attack points she explained.

"Finally i play megamorph to double his attack from five thousand six hundred to eleven thousand two hundred attack points," she then commanded her monster to attack Sartorius's monster.

"I activate the trap Force for Force," he said.

With this trap card i can activate two spell cards from my hand or deck that will cause my opponent damage or raise the attack of one monster on my field.

"So now i activate The Seal of the White Orichalcos and battle fusion so now my monster gaines eleven thousand two hundred attack bringing it to twelve thousand five hundred," he then mentioned the seal of the white Orichalcos making him five hundred points stronger to thirteen thousand attack points.

"Now counter attack and destroy her monster to deal two thousand two hundred life points of damage," to her and drop her to eighteen hundred life points remaining.

Current score

Yang xiao long

1800 life points

Vs

Sartorius

8000 life points

"It's my turn said Sartorius as he drew his card and then attacked Yang directly ending the duel," in a thunderous attack.

Final score

Yang Xiao long

0 life points

Vs

Sartorius

8000 life points

"Now how do you feel Yang Xiao Long," asked Sartorius as he offered her a hand to help her get to her feet.

"I-I feel wonderful Lord Sartorius," she said as she felt like sitting there laughing with her headmaster who was happy she joined the light.

As the duel wrapped up Sartorius had went and got Yang a white outfit oddly enough it was the same as her regular almost revealing outfit.

"Thank you Lord Sartorius she said," as she hugged him and then told Sartorius she was going back to her team to get her teams information for the society of light.

"Wait Yang i have another mission for you besides spying on your team," i said to her.

"Yes what is my lord as she bowed but was smirking at what he might pick for her to do," as he got a book out on the Egyptian god cards.

"Yang your goal is to simply just bring me the god cards in Andre's possession got it," he said.

"You got it boss," she said in a sassy tone as she left to go do her job.

(Back at Team Domino's room)

As everyone was asleep Yang had gotten ahold of Andre's duel disk and his god card but as she left she looked at her sister with a sad face because they had become enemies with her being on the bad side.

She took one last look at her sister and left to complete her assignment.

As she returned to her master she looked happy and then scared because Sartorius was yelling at her for only getting one of the god cards even though she tried to explain herself.

"Miss Yang Xiao Long are you telling me he only had the one god card," as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Yes sir she replied frightened out of her mind," while still looking at him.

Damn he must have given Obelisk and Ra to give his team a bigger advantage as he yelled at Yang some more and told her to get out of his face and to return to her room for now.

As Yang left she had more fear in her eyes then when Sartorius was yelling at her because the moment she left Andre was right there and he was not happy with her.

"Yang i'm very disappointed in you seeing you fall to being one of Sartorius's lap dogs on top of stealing my Slifer the Sky Dragon your reporting all our strategies to him," i shouted at her.

"Shut up i'm happy over here with them, i'm also glad i lost my duel to Sartorius so i could be shown the light," she said.

"Oh the light huh well then what does your sister think of this do you honestly think Ruby will be happy for you i seriously doubt it," i told her.

"Don't talk as if you know us and i'm sure that when my sister falls to the light she'll love it more then being protected by your team," she shot back.

"Whatever i'm done talking i need sleep for tomorrow goodnight Yang Xiao long," i said to her and left.

And she then stood there in silence and began to cry knowing she just made a huge mistake that she couldn't fix all alone.

(Narrator)

Despite the girls best attempt at defeating Sartorius even Yang Xiao long was defeated and now Sartorius grows ever stronger with each new victim that falls to his light who can stop the all powerful Sartorius, will it be Andre our hero or will someone unexpectedly defeat him and end his terror of remaking the whole world into his Light Empire well one thing's for certain the second set of five matches has come to an end and with twenty duelists left in the first round it's still anybody's game.

But you will have to see what happens next by continuing to read the story their might just be some surprises for you.

And that's chapter 26

Next Time: The Ultimate Duel Monsters Tournament Part 3: The second half of round one starts and Yang's mistake and Andre's fury

Also big shout outs to the people who've helped me get this far.

My co-writer and proofreader Blacknight.

My friend the Singing Sword for the use of letting me use his character.

My great friend Priestess for always helping me with those Quotation marks and always giving me the support i needed when i would stop writing for a while to just get back into it.

And last but not least my buddy Raven Psyches for telling all my flamers in the beginning of my story to piss off so for that i thank you.


End file.
